Promesse
by phika17
Summary: "Quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec toi!" Telle était la promesse d'un petit garçon de 6 ans. Mais 20 ans plus tard, après une séparation soudaine, qu'adviendra-t-il de cette promesse ? Que sont-ils devenus si éloignés l'un de l'autre ? Ed/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Promesse**

**Chapitre 1:** Souvenirs d'enfance

- Bella, Bella ! S'écria Edward en courant vers une petite fille brune.

Il la rejoignit rapidement à la grille de l'école. Elle lui souriait tendrement, heureuse. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis au monde depuis leur première année de maternelle, ils ne s'éloignaient que très rarement l'un de l'autre. Agés de 6 ans, ces deux enfants ne vivaient que pour être ensemble ce qui désarmait complètement leurs parents respectifs. Aucun n'osait les séparer, pas même pour les vacances scolaires. Edward arriva à la hauteur de Bella et lui attrapa la main.

- Tu viens à la maison, maman nous a fait un gâteau au chocolat. Lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

- D'accord. Sourit Bella.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la maman d'Edward, Esmée Cullen.

- Bonjour mes trésors ! Les accueillit-elle.

- Bonjour, Esmée ! Déclara Bella en lui posant une bise sur la joue.

- Maman, on peut aller dans ma chambre après le goûter ? Demanda Edward en l'embrassant également.

- Oui, mon chéri.

Le trajet se fit rapidement et lorsque la villa blanche des Cullen apparut, Edward détâcha sa ceinture de sécurité ainsi que celle de Bella, trop pressé de lui montrer son trésor.

- Edward, nous ne sommes pas encore à l'arrêt, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas toucher à la ceinture avant que le moteur ne soit complètement éteint. Le gronda sa maman.

- Pardon, maman, mais j'ai trop envie d'aller dans ma chambre ! Bouda-t-il.

- Bon, pour cette fois, ça passe, mais la prochaine fois c'est la punition.

- D'accord, maman !

Dans la cuisine, Esmée leur servit une part de gateau chacun ainsi qu'un verre de lait, elle les contempla un instant le regard empli de tendresse. Ces deux enfants, sans frère et soeur, étaient tellement unis, tellement fusionnels, qu'on se sentait parfois exclus de leur univers. Mais une maman ne vivait que pour le bonheur de son enfant et le voir heureux était le plus beau des cadeaux.

- Pourquoi tu souris, maman ? L'interrogea le petit garçon.

- Parce que je vous trouve très beaux tous les deux. Leur avoua Esmée.

Bella rougit et reposa son verre de lait sur la table, puis s'essuya la bouche.

- Viens, j'ai un truc pour toi ! S'exclama Edward en la saisissant à nouveau par la main.

- Edward, doucement, Bella ne va pas s'envoler. Rit sa maman.

La petite fille le suivit, pressée de voir ce que son ami voulait lui montrer, et ils coururent, tous deux, dans les escaliers. Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il se précipita vers sa commode et en sortit une petite boite bleu nuit, ensuite il revint et s'installa près d'elle en lui tendant la boite.

- C'est quoi ? S'enquit Bella.

- C'est pour toi. C'est une promesse. Lui dit Edward.

Bella le regarda de ses grands yeux chocolat, interdite. Pourquoi son ami lui offrait-il une promesse dans une boite ?

- Vas-y, ouvre !

Elle lui obéit et une magnifique bague avec une coccinelle rouge dessus se présenta sous ses yeux.

- Tu me donnes une bague ? T'avais dit que c'était une promesse... Répondit-elle confuse.

- Ben, oui, c'est pareil. Je l'ai vu à la télévision. Expliqua le petit garçon.

- Euh, non, une promesse c'est quand on dit quelque chose, une bague c'est un objet, donc c'est pas pareil. S'entêta Bella.

- Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Râla Edward. Tu comprends pas ?

Bella secoua négativement sa tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux.

- Ben, c'est facile ! Quand je serais grand, je me marierai avec toi ! S'émerveilla-t-il.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouai, et c'est une promesse ! Et la bague, c'est pour que tu l'oublies pas, la promesse.

- Tu veux être mon amoureux ?

- Ouai, mais pas maintenant, on est trop petit. Grimaça Edward. Mais, t'auras pas le droit de faire des bisous à un autre garçon.

- Ben, toi non plus alors !

- Promis !

- Promis aussi...

Content, Edward l'embrassa sur la joue et Bella rougit à nouveau.

Pourtant, un an après, tout s'écroula dans le monde d'Edward et Bella.

Renée, la maman de Bella, demanda le divorce car son mari, Charlie, passait tout son temps au travail ou à la pêche, et qu'elle ne le supportait plus. Un jour alors que Charlie était absent, elle alla rechercher sa fille à la sortie de l'école et emmena Bella, en laissant Edward derrière elles, sans explication. Il regarda sa maman, affolé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Bella se mit à pleurer car sa maman lui serrait la main très fort et courait trop vite pour ses petites jambes à elle. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle goûtait toujours avec Edward après l'école, mais là c'était bizarre.

- Maman, tu me fais mal ! Cria-t-elle.

- Désolée ma puce, mais on est en retard.

- On va où ?

- Tu verras plus tard, je t'expliquerai. Rétorqua Renée en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

- Mais, Edward... Sanglota la petite.

- Oh, Bella, il n'y a pas qu'Edward Cullen dans la vie ! S'énerva Renée en démarrant à toute vitesse.

A ses côtés, sur le siège arrière, Bella aperçut son doudou, la peluche de la fée clochette. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave car son doudou ne quittait jamais son lit. La voiture s'élança sur l'autoroute en direction de Phoenix, loin de Forks, très loin de Forks...

Edward passait son temps à pleurer, réclamant son amie, Esmée et Carlisle ne savaient que faire. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller voir Charlie pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement. Leur fils les accompagna, rempli d'espoir de revoir sa Bella.

Carlisle toqua à la porte des Swan. Au bout de quelques secondes, Charlie vint leur ouvrir, le visage défait.

- Bonjour Charlie. Déclara doucement Esmée.

- Bonjour. Murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On s'inquiète de ne plus voir Bella. Dit Carlisle.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Charlie lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude, en pleurs, du petit garçon, il l'essuya rageusement et fit entrer ses invités.

- Renée m'a quitté et a emmené notre fille avec elle. Balbutia-t-il. Je suis désolé, Edward, mais elle ne reviendra pas.

- Mais elle m'avait promis ! Hurla le petit garçon.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mon chéri, c'est sa maman qui a décidé de la prendre avec elle, Bella n'y est pour rien. Lui expliqua Esmée.

- C'est pas vrai ! Elle m'avait promis ! Cria-t-il en s'échappant par la porte de la cuisine.

Il se mit à courir à travers la forêt, ne se retournant pas, ne ravalant pas ses larmes. Bella lui avait promis de se marier avec lui et elle était partie pour toujours...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Je suis très heureuse d'avoir reçu autant de reviews et de mises en alerte. Logiquement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde et, maintenant, je remercie les anonymes qui ne m'ont pas oubliée !

Donc MERCI à Jenny, coquette-pomme (je me suis servie d'une narration à la 3ème personne que pour le prologue), pristingirl, fandetwilight, nyla, anne-laure, Ilonka, Clmentine, pollypocket, alice, alaiena (aussi bon ? attends de lire la suite...lol), petitefilledusud, miss60, virginie, matrineu54, 100EdwardBella, bibounette01, sabrina, mimia, alicia, CC, Mlle Cullen.

Les personnes sont à SM, encore et toujours et je ne fais que jouer avec eux !lol

**Chapitre 2**: Mensonges

**POV Bella**

Ma mère commençait vraiment à m'exaspérer ! Au lieu de me laisser le temps de savourer mon diplôme tout neuf de dentiste, elle passait son temps à me harceler pour connaître le lieu de ma future installation. Grrr... Je n'y avais même pas encore réfléchi ! C'est vrai quoi, un cabinet dentaire ne s'implantait pas comme ça... Il fallait trouver le bon endroit, acheter le matériel et embaucher une secrétaire. Ca ne faisait que deux jours que j'avais mon diplôme... Et puis, j'avais d'autres choses plus urgentes à penser, comme mon divorce en cours et la vente de notre maison. Une page s'ouvrait avec mon nouveau travail mais une page se fermait avec mon divorce.

Pff, et dire que je n'avais été mariée que deux ans avec Paul. Je pensais le connaitre tellement mieux que ça. Comment avais-je pu ignorer qu'il me trompait, c'était tellement flagrant... Mais le pire c'était que sa maitresse n'était autre que la femme de mon meilleur ami, Sam Uley. Nous nous retrouvions donc tous les deux célibataires, même si nos conjoints respectifs n'étaient, eux, pas d'accord. Paul voulait rester mon mari malgré tout... Et, Leah désirait la même chose. Nous avions halluciné ! Rester mariés tout en continuant d'être trompés, mais ils rêvent ou quoi ? Sam avait fait ses bagages illico et j'avais mis Paul à la porte. Heureusement qu'aucun de nous n'avait d'enfant, les séparations s'étaient faites rapidement, même si le divorce durait depuis plusieurs mois, vu que 'eux' ne voulaient pas signer les documents.

Je n'étais même pas malheureuse... de cette rupture... de toute façon, mon état ne pouvait pas empirer. J'avais toujours été malheureuse, souffrant d'un manque. Il me manquait quelque chose, quelque chose que personne n'arrivait à effacer. Depuis la mort de Charlie, mon père, maman m'avait coupée de tous mes repères d'enfant, dont l'essentiel, Edward... Mon seul et unique ami, celui dont j'avais brisé la promesse. Je gardais désespéremment sa bague attachée à une chaine autour de mon cou, et, cela, Paul ne l'avait pas digéré. Il devait m'avoir oubliée... Nous n'avions que 7 ans lorsque Renée m'avait emmenée de force avec elle. De force, j'exagère vu que mon père était mort pendant l'exercice de ses fonctions, il ne nous restait plus rien à Forks... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter. Mais, moi, je ne faisais que penser à Edward. J'avais tant pleuré, le réclamant jour et nuit. Je ne connaissais pas son numéro de téléphone ni son adresse, je n'en avais jamais eu besoin puisque nous étions toujours ensemble. Je n'étais jamais retournée à Forks, par manque d'argent et ensuite par peur de décevoir ma mère. Elle me suppliait toujours de ne pas m'éloigner d'elle... Elle était ma seule famille. Mais, pourtant, je n'avais jamais arrêté de penser à Edward.

Des coups à ma porte d'entrée interrompirent le fil de mes pensées... Je me levais de mon fauteuil et me dirigeais vers le bruit, espérant que ce ne soit pas encore mon ex-mari. Mais, à la place, c'était un homme d'environ mon âge, blond, grand et élancé avec des cheveux mi-longs.

- Oui ? Demandais-je.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Madame Black de votre nom de jeune fille Swan Isabella ? S'enquit-il en regardant un papier qu'il avait dans ses mains.

- Euh, oui... Balbutiai-je.

- Je suis Jasper Hale. Dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je la lui serrais, interdite. Que me voulait-il ?

- Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

- Euh... Pour quelle raison ?

- Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai omis de vous préciser ma présence. Je suis mandaté pour vous retrouver suite au décès de Monsieur Charlie Swan.

- Mais, ça fait vingt ans qu'il est mort ! Répondis-je choquée.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il en ouvrant son dossier. Non, je suis désolé mais son décès date du 15 juin de cette année.

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Je vous certifie que mon père est décédé sur son lieu de travail il y a vingt ans. M'énervais-je, tendue.

- Nous parlons bien de Charlie Swan, shérif de Forks ?

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes bien Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Renée Bakker ?

- Oui...

- Donc il n'y a pas d'erreur. Voici l'acte de décès. Me dit-il en me donnant le papier.

Je lus l'acte et appris qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque dans sa maison. Je me poussais de l'entrée et fis signe à Monsieur Hale d'entrer. Il pénétra dans ma demeure et je lui montrais le salon pour qu'il s'y installe.

- Excusez-moi une minute, j'ai besoin de boire un peu d'eau... Voulez-vous quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Je me précipitais dans la cuisine au bord de l'évanouissement. Je dus me tenir à la table américaine pour ne pas tomber. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi Renée m'avait-elle mentie ? Pourquoi avoir quitté Forks si mon père était encore en vie ? Pourquoi m'avoir forcée à me séparer d'Edward ?

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta mon visiteur.

- Oui... Soufflai-je en retournant près de lui. C'est juste le choc, vous comprenez, j'ai toujours cru que mon père était mort et que c'était la raison de notre départ.

- Je crois qu'une discussion avec votre mère s'impose.

J'opinais de la tête.

- Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, cela fait un mois que je vous recherche pour le testament de votre père. Vous êtes sa seule famille encore en vie et tout vous revient. La maison, les actions, la voiture ainsi que l'assurance vie. Naturellement une somme d'argent a été retirée pour les funérailles...

Funérailles ? Mon père était déjà enterré ? Sans que je ne puisse me retenir, je me mis à sangloter et les larmes débordèrent de mes paupières, tel un torrent. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Monsieur Hale se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine, il en revint avec une serviette de table et me la tendit.

- Je suis navré de vous faire vivre ce moment de peine, Madame Black, mais il fallait que je vous retrouve pour clore le dossier et répondre favorablement au souhait de votre père. Je sais que c'est difficile...

- Vous n'êtes pas à ma place... Murmurai-je en tentant de me calmer. Ma mère m'a mentie, mon père n'a jamais tenté de me revoir et j'ai perdu mon coeur en même temps. C'est bien pire que douloureux, c'est toute ma vie qui est remise en question...

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider pour cela. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous inviter à vous rendre à Forks pour les papiers.

- Je viendrais... rapidement.

Il se leva, posa sa carte de visite sur la table basse et me tendit la main.

- Je m'excuse encore pour cette intrusion dans votre vie privée, Madame Black, mais cela était obligatoire.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute...

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvris mais le retins par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte de chez moi.

- Comment s'est passé l'enterrement ?

- Votre père était très apprécié, tous ses amis étaient présents et la communauté de Forks aussi. Me sourit-il gentiment.

- Qui s'en est occupé ?

- La famille Cullen.

Et, là, à cet instant précis, mon coeur s'émietta... Depuis tout ce temps, ils étaient restés près de Charlie. Mon Edward avait continué d'aller dans ma maison. Avait-il autant souffert que moi ?

- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta à nouveau Monsieur Hale.

Ma main se posa sur ma bouche, j'hochais la tête et me précipitais vers les toilettes du rez de chaussée.

- Madame Black, voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous soutenir ?

Après avoir rendu mon petit-déjeuner, je m'essuyais le visage et me rinçais la bouche. Il toqua à la porte et insista pour appeler un proche. Je sortis en prenant une grande respiration.

- Pardonnez-moi pour... enfin vous comprenez... Je vais appeler un ami et ensuite j'irai certainement tuer ma mère...

- Co-comment ? Paniqua-t-il.

- Bon, pas tuer au sens propre mais elle aura à répondre de ses actes.

- Votre maman a sûrement ses raisons pour avoir menti. Tenta-t-il de me calmer.

- Rien ne justifie ce qu'elle a fait, c'est monstrueux... En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre visite et vous dis à très bientôt, Monsieur Hale.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Jasper, je crois qu'on se reverra souvent, je suis un très bon ami de la famille Cullen.

- Mais pas moi... Enfin, je ne le suis plus... Soupirais-je.

- Si, vous l'êtes, croyez-moi. les Cullen ne vous ont pas oubliée.

- On verra ça...

Avant d'aller chez ma mère, j'avais téléphoné à Sam et lui avait tout raconté. Il était presqu'aussi choqué que moi. Il savait tout de ma petite vie, étant l'un de mes seuls amis... depuis Edward. Il avait proposé de m'accompagner chez Renée, mais j'avais refusé, c'était entre elle et moi.

- Oh, bonjour Bella ! M'accueillit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser.

Je fis un pas en arrière pour l'en empêcher, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche, je ne le voulais plus.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?

- On doit parler... Dis-je en passant devant elle.

Je l'entendis refermer la porte. Je me postais devant la grande baie vitrée de la salle à manger et fixais mon regard vers l'extérieur pour garder mon sang-froid.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Me proposa-t-elle.

- Eh bien, pourquoi pas de mon père ? Dis-je en lui faisant face.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui lui est arrivé...

- Non, en fait, pas vraiment.

- Il a été tué par un cambioleur.

- Il y a combien de temps, exactement ?

- Vingt ans, pile cette année. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

- Mais rien, maman... Ironisai-je.

- Tu es bizarre. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- A vrai dire, pas tant que ça... Vois-tu, je viens de recevoir la visite d'une personne de Forks.

- Edward ?

- Non. Il s'appelle Jasper Hale.

- Oh, j'ai connu sa famille, des gens très bien. Vous n'étiez pourtant pas amis...

- Exact.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'un des Cullen ?

- Maman ? Le fais-tu exprès ? M'emportais-je.

Elle pâlit immédiatement et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Il n'y a rien que tu dois me dire ? Insistai-je.

- N-non.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Je te préviens, Renée, si tu continues de me mentir tu peux faire une croix sur moi, ta fille. La menaçai-je.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti.

- Ah non ?

Je sortis l'acte de décès de mon sac à main.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? M'écriai-je en lui mettant sous les yeux.

- C'est faux, ce papier est un faux.

- C'est un acte officiel. Montre-moi donc le vrai... Tu dois l'avoir vu que tu étais sa femme, maman.

- Je-je ne l'ai pas. Il est resté à Forks.

- Et bien, pas de soucis, je te le ramènerai vu que j'y retourne dans quelques jours.

- Quoi ? Mais, non, tu n'iras pas ! Tu n'as rien à faire là-bas ! S'affola-t-elle.

- Ben, on verra... Et je te jure, maman, que tu n'auras plus de mes nouvelles si j'apprends que tu m'as mentie.

Elle m'empêcha de passer devant elle, me barrant le chemin.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Cria-t-elle.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- NON !

- Maman, laisse-moi passer.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ton père ne voulait pas que je parte avec toi...

- Quoi ?

- Charlie ne voulait pas que je te prenne, j'ai dû attendre qu'il parte travailler pour m'enfuir.

- Alors, tu as menti... Chuchotai-je, livide.

- Je n'avais que ce moyen pour quitter la ville avec toi... Et je ne voulais pas qu'il nous retrouve.

- Mais il n' a pas essayé de nous retrouver...

- Il ne l'aurait pas pu vu que j'ai changé de nom de famille.

- Tu ne t'appelles pas Bakker ?

- Non.

Ma respiration se fit difficile et je la poussais contre le mur.

- Tu n'es plus ma mère ! Hurlais-je en sortant de sa maison.

- Bella ! Mon bébé ! Pleura Renée en tentant de me rattraper. Reviens, Bella !

Je ne me retournais pas et courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais...

Bon, voilà, ça change du chapitre 1.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues.

A très vite !

Twikiss


	3. Retour aux sources

Je suis trop contente, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews qu'au premier chapitre, mais si, j'ai même un peu dépassé le nombre et ça me fait très très plaisir !

Merci aux anonymes: Alicia, Ilonka, Mimia (ben, toi, tu vas m'adorer, je le sens ! mdr... San s en dire trop, je peux te dire qu'on aime les mêmes Edward !), Jenny (je n'ai aucune réponse à tes questions car je ne le sais pas moi-même), Mel, petitefilledusud, Alice (elle a 27 ans), Mlle Cullen, Nini, Marion, Titine, Anne-laure, Cocotte56 et Lulu81 (je prends ton encouragement avec plaisir !).

Maintenant, voici le nouveau chapitre...

Les personnages sont à la divine SM

**Chapitre 3**: Retour aux sources

**POV Bella**

Après plusieurs heures d'avion, je roulais doucement, dans ma petite voiture de location, vers Forks. Alors que les essuis-glace se lançaient dans une valse incessante afin de dégager la pluie de mon pare-brise, les souvenirs affluaient dans ma tête à grande vitesse... Je revoyais mon père me porter sur ses épaules en revenant de la pêche, ma mère tout sourire à nos côtés. Esmée dans sa cuisine nous observant, Edward et moi, avec tendresse. Carlisle, dans son bureau à l'hôpital, en train de soigner mes écorchures. Edward et moi nous promenant au bord de la Push, main dans la main. Edward et moi jouant au parc. Edward me donnant ma bague... Edward... A quoi ressemblait-il aujourd'hui ? Avait-il toujours des reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux désordonnés ? Ses yeux étaient-ils encore de cette magnifique couleur vert émeraude ? Etait-il toujours aussi gentil ? Tout à coup, je me déportais sur le bas côté et freinais net. Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir ? Je fixais le ciel sombre sans le voir, je paniquais. J'avais brisé notre promesse, certainement que lui aussi... Bien sûr qu'il l'avait brisée. Personne ne restait célibataire à vie à cause d'une promesse d'enfance. Après m'être calmée, je vérifiais dans mon rétroviseur pour voir si aucune voiture n'arrivait et repris la route. M'avait-il oubliée ? Vivait-il encore à Forks ? Etait-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? La réponse devait être positive à toutes ces questions... Après tout, nous avions 27 ans.

Il était presque 16 heures quand j'arrivais au panneau m'annonçant: " Bienvenue à Forks ". Mes yeux allèrent de tout côté, en vingt ans, rien n'avait changé. Où devais-je aller en premier ? Les larmes emplirent mes yeux. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je me garais sur une place de parking en face du cimetière. Ne me demandez pas comment j'étais arrivée là, je ne saurais vous le dire. Comme par miracle, la pluie cessa lorsque je descendis de la voiture. Je fermais les paupières et respirais un bon coup avant d'avancer vers le lieu du repos éternel de mon papa.

Le cimetière n'était pas grand mais je me sentais horriblement perdue et seule dans cet endroit. Après être passée devant une bonne dizaine de plaques, j'aperçus un emplacement où l'herbe n'avait pas encore eu le temps de repousser. Je m'en approchais difficilement, les yeux toujours embués.

" Charlie Swan. A notre ami et shérif bien aimé. "

Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je m'écroulais face à sa stèle. J'avais passé vingt ans de ma vie en ignorant que mon père était toujours en vie, tout ça parce que ma mère avait peur qu'il l'empêche de me prendre avec elle. Il avait pourtant été un excellent papa malgré ses absences. Un sentiment de haine intense envers Renée s'insinua en moi. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent de rage dans la terre boueuse et mes pleurs se décuplèrent.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Me demanda un homme.

Je relevais mon visage en sa direction.

- Bella ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à l'inconnu qui lui, apparemment, me connaissait.

- C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochais faiblement la tête.

- Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, je suis Harry Clearwater, le meilleur ami de ton père. Nous allions tous les dimanches, ensemble, à la pêche.

Je me relevais, maladroitement, et frottais mes mains sales sur mon jean.

- Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme, Charlie serait si fier de sa petite fille. Souffla-t-il en contemplant la plaque de béton.

Il serait fier ? Il aurait pu l'être s'il m'avait recherchée...

- Je suis navrée, je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous important; Dis-je en prenant pratiquement la fuite.

Je ne savais ce qui était le pire dans tout ça: avoir une mère qui vous a toujours menti ou un père qui n'a pas cherché à vous retrouver ?

Je remontais dans ma voiture, pris la carte de visite de Jasper et tapai l'adresse indiquée sur mon GPS. Son bureau n'était pas loin du cimetière. Je me dirigeais donc vers le lieu que me montrait le navigateur, rassurée de bientôt voir un visage familier. Ce Jasper me semblait être un homme de confiance et... gentil, en même temps, s'il était un ami des Cullen, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je me stationnais sur le trottoir et me rendis vers le bâtiment 16. J'appuyais sur la sonnette et attendis.

- Oui ? Me demanda une femme.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Hale.

- Entrez.

J'entendis un clic et la porte se débloqua. Je la poussais et entrais. J'avançais le long du couloir et vis un bureau d'accueil où une magnifique petite brunette se tenait, toute souriante. Elle se leva et me tendit sa main.

- Bonjour, je suis Alice.

- I-Isabella. Bafouillai-je, étonnée d'être ainsi accueillie.

- Prenez un siège, Maitre Hale va vous recevoir dans un instant.

- Euh... D'accord.

Je m'assis donc en face de son bureau, gênée par son regard pénétrant. Je zieutais un peu autour de moi. La pièce était décorée avec style, des murs bordeaux et un plafond blanc, un sol en parquet ciré clair. Les sièges étaient confortables et haut de gamme... Je me relevais tout à coup, honteuse.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta la secrétaire.

- Je suis navrée, j'ai oublié l'état de mon jean, j'ai certainement dû salir le fauteuil, je suis désolée...

- Ne vous souciez pas de ça ! Me sourit-elle. Ce n'est absolument pas important. Vous voulez vous rafraichir un peu avant votre rendez-vous ?

- Oui, si c'est possible.

Elle me montra une porte crème et m'invita à y entrer.

- Je préviens Maitre Hale, ne vous en faites pas.

- Je vais faire vite... Répondis-je, les joues rougissantes.

J'avais complètement oublié la salissure qui recouvrait mes mains et mon pantalon. De quoi avais-je l'air ? Pff, première impression: désastreuse... Je savonnais mes mains et frottais comme je pouvais mes vêtements avec un essui-main en papier. Je ressortis rapidement, ne pouvant faire mieux, et aperçus Jasper à l'accueil.

- Madame Black, content de vous revoir. Déclara-t-il en venant me serrer la main.

- Moi de même.

- Suivez-moi, nous allons ouvrir le dossier de votre père. Me proposa-t-il. Alice, peux-tu préparer un café pour Madame ?

- Oh non, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi ! M'écriai-je, mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est qu'un café. Vous voulez peut-être boire autre chose ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Euh... C'est-à-dire que... Je ne veux pas interrompre votre travail.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Préparer le café est aussi dans mon contrat.

- Ah ! Dans ce cas, je prendrais volontiers un café.

- Jasper ? Tu en désires un également ?

- Oui, merci.

Ces deux-là se dévoraient des yeux...

- Entrez.

Je le suivis et m'installai dans un fauteuil en face de lui, le bureau nous séparant.

- Pour commencer, sachez que votre père n'a pas fait de testament, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il tombe malade, et certainement pas lui. Tout ce qu'il possédait vous revient donc.

- Mais, il n'avait pas refait sa vie ?

- Charlie ?

J'opinais d'un mouvement de tête.

- Non. Votre père était un de ces hommes à n'aimer qu'une seule femme dans sa vie. Le départ de votre mère, ainsi que le votre, l'a anéanti complètement.

Il se saisit d'un stylo et d'une pile de papiers.

- Veuillez signer en bas de chaque page, s'il vous plait.

- Je peux lire avant ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Alice entra au même moment avec un plateau et nous servit le café, me regardant toujours avec ce grand sourire, puis ressortit.

- N'ayez crainte, votre père ne laisse aucune dette.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ça. En fait, j'ai l'impression que votre secrétaire me connait et ça me gêne parce que, moi, je ne me souviens absolument pas d'elle.

- Alice ? C'est une Cullen, c'est naturel qu'elle vous connaisse.

- Ohhh...

C'est donc la femme d'Edward ! Oh mon dieu ! Je ne pensais pas la rencontrer aussi vite, ni l'apprécier autant. Ce petit bout de femme était belle et sympathique, dotée d'une grâce naturelle de danseuse. Edward avait bon goût, il devait être heureux de partager sa vie avec une telle femme. Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je refoulais mes larmes et me dépêchais de signer ses fichus papiers.

- J'ai prévenu Esmée de votre venue et elle a tenu à vous inviter à dîner ce soir. Me prévint Jasper.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas, je dois reprendre la route et me trouver un hôtel sur Port Angeles.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, elle a pris l'initiative de nettoyer et préparer la maison de votre père pour vous.

- Mais... Ce n'était pas la peine. Grimaçai-je.

- Vous connaissez Esmée, elle en fait toujours un peu trop pour ses proches.

- Mais, c'est trop. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

- Alors, acceptez-vous son invitation ?

- Je ne préfère pas. C'est un peu trop tôt pour moi.

- Pas de soucis. Tenez, voici la clé de la maison. Vous vous souvenez de l'endroit ? Se renseigna-t-il.

- Oui, je pense.

- Cette maison est la vôtre, Madame Black, ne soyez pas gênée de vous y rendre.

- D'accord... Soufflai-je.

Sur ce, je sortis de son bureau, le remerciai et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée ainsi qu'à Alice. Je devais revenir dans quelques jours pour finaliser le dossier.

- Vous venez à la maison ce soir ? M'interpela Alice alors que j'atteignais la sortie.

- Non, désolée, peut-être une autre fois.

- Ils vont être si déçus... Rétorqua-t-elle en faisant une petite moue qui aurait pu me faire revenir sur ma position.

- Une autre fois, promis...

Je me hâtai de sortir afin de ne pas être tentée d'accepter. Je ne voulais pas voir Edward avec sa femme, amoureux, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi... Il fallait que je me prépare à les croiser ensemble avant.

Je remontais en voiture et pris la route à l'instinct. Pas la peine de réfléchir, mon coeur savait où aller...

La maison blanche aux volets bleus de mon enfance n'avait pas changé. Le jardin était entretenu, comme avant, la peinture des murs extérieurs aussi. Même ma petite balançoire suspendue dans l'arbre était toujours présente... Charlie n'avait rien effacé. Et ce fut encore les larmes aux yeux que je franchis la porte d'entrée. Je verrouillais la porte derrière moi et posais mon manteau sur la paterre dans le couloir, ainsi que mon sac à main. Ca sentait bon à l'intérieur et c'était comme si Charlie allait apparaitre d'un instant à l'autre. Rien n'avait bougé de place, que ce soit la table de cuisine ou le canapé, seul**e** un écran plat s'était incrusté dans le tableau de mes souvenirs. Je ressortis rapidement de la maison, sous la pluie, et retirais ma valise du coffre de la voiture.

J'allais rester ici quelques jours, autant m'installer un peu.

Merci d'être si nombreuses à me lire...

A votre avis, quelle sera la prochaine personne que Bella va rencontrer ?

J'attends vos idées...

Twikiss 


	4. Décision

Je suis très très surprise, je pensais que j'avais eu beaucoup de reviews à cause des mises en alerte, que vous étiez juste "obligées", mais je suis hyper méga heureuse d'avoir encore eu autant de reviews ! Est-ce que cela signifie que cette nouvelle fic plait ?

Je viens de répondre à vos reviews, et voici les remerciements pour les non-inscrites... **Ilonka** (réponse dans ce chapitre), **Alice**, **Anne-laure**, **Bibounette01**, **Aulandra17**, **13**, **Alicia** (pour la confrontation je ne sais pas... mais ça viendra !), **Maho**, **Lulu81**, **Mlle Cullen**, **Mimia**, **Nini**, **Marie**, **Petitefilledusud**, **Anonyme sans prénom**, **Marion**, **Stphanie**,** Sims3forever**, **Laurie** et **Soraya**.

Bon, tout compte fait, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde car mon pc a buggé et ne voulait plus me laisser entrer dans les reply et autres... Donc merci à **Leaussy**, **Olivia59350**, **Meliie91**, **Hurrican-bells**, **Lilou.8085**, **Adore Youu**, **Ptiteframboise**, **Fan-par-hasard21 **(bien sûr qu'Edward était fils unique), **Chouchoumag**, **Audreii-x3**, **Bouclette7**, **Letmesign23**, **EstL**, **Lili M66 **(merci beaucoup et qui sait, peut-être, que ma fic te fera avancer avec qui tu sais...), **Liloustitch**, et **Miss Aurore**.

Merci à **Asilis** pour sa relecture !

Les personnages sont toujours et encore à SM...

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 4:** Décision

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais enfermée dans cette maison. La première nuit, je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'oeil car j'avais tout fouillé de fond en comble. J'avais ressenti un besoin urgent de trouver une trace de Charlie. Une trace ou un indice pour me prouver qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée. Mais rien... Il n'y avait strictement rien. Mon père ne s'était donc pas battu pour me retrouver, moi, son unique fille. Ce qui m'avait empêché de dormir la deuxième nuit. Les pleurs et les questions m'avaient également retenue dans la réalité.

Hier soir, quelqu'un avait tapé à la porte d'entrée, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage d'ouvrir et d'affronter mon passé.

Il était 14h30 lorsque je daignais enfin prendre une douche. Je m'habillais d'un jean slim noir et d'un pull tunique vert pomme et mis une paire de ballerines noires. J'attrapais mon manteau et mon sac et me décidais à aller jusqu'à l'épicerie du centre, celle des Newton, que j'avais remarquée près du bureau de Maitre Hale. Je garais ma voiture de location sur le parking du magasin et entrais. Pour moi qui n'aimais pas la foule des grands supermarchés, là, j'étais au paradis. Les rayons étaient vraiment bien garnis. Je voulais me saisir d'une boite de sauce tomate, en hauteur, lorsque je perdis l'équilibre et tombais sur mes fesses.

- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? S'inquiéta un homme qui accourait dans ma direction.

Je levais les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait la main tendue vers moi. Mon coeur s'accélèra lorsque je croisais son regard émeraude. Le même que son fils. Sans dire un mot, j'acceptais son aide et me remis debout. Carlisle me détailla quelques instants, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es bien Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Oh mon dieu ! Jasper nous avait prévenu de ton arrivée mais je ne pouvais y croire. Déclara-t-il avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux tout en me fixant tendrement. Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Monsieur Cullen avait été comme un second père pour moi, mais toutes ces années d'éloignement m'empêchaient d'être trop familière.

- Excuse-moi, Bella, mais c'est une telle joie pour moi, te revoir... aujourd'hui... c'est presqué irréel.

- Oui, c'est bizarre... Mais... vous n'avez pas changé.

- J'ai quand même pris 20 ans ! Je suis vieux et grisonnant. Plaisanta-t-il, malgré tout son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, ils étaient tristes, blessés.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me serra doucement contre lui.

- Oh mon Dieu, Bella, si tu savais tout ce qu'a causé ton départ... Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Hum, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler, accepterais-tu de passer à la maison ?

- Euh, je nesais pas...

- Il n'y aura qu'Esmée et moi.

- Et... Edward ?

- Il... Il ne vit plus avec nous.

- Et bien, d'accord.

- Merci, Bella, nous t'attendrons pour 19 heures, ça te va ?

J'opinais rapidement de la tête. Carlisle me serra à nouveau dans ses bras et se dépêcha de partir. J'avais décelé tellement de peine dans ses yeux lorsque je lui avais demandé après son fils. Ne s'entendait-il pas avec sa belle-fille ? Pourtant Alice avait l'air très sympathique, très agréable... Je n'y comprenais rien.

**POV Alice**

Alors, c'était elle, Bella Swan... Elle était vraiment très belle. J'avais vu des photos de Bella enfant mais je devais avouer qu'elle était devenue une femme magnifique. J'avais même ressenti un brin de jalousie lorsque Jasper lui avait serré la main. Mais, ce ne fut que passager car, sans la connaitre, c'était comme si nous avions grandi ensemble. Esmée et Carlisle la recevait actuellement à la maison et ils m'avaient demandé si c'était possible de la voir seule pour cette première rencontre. Bien entendu, ils m'avaient également confiée la difficile tâche de tenir éloigner Emmet... Ce que je faisais avec l'aide de Rosalie, la soeur de Jasper ainsi que la fiancée de mon "lourdeau" de frère. Nous étions actuellement au restaurant, évitant le sujet tabou: "Edward".

- Alors, comme ça, les parents ont invité Isabella ? S'enquit Emmet en machouillant un morceau de pain.

Il ne pouvait même pas attendre son plat ! Pff, quel goinfre ! Je me demande comment nous pouvions être jumeaux. Nous ne nous ressemblions absolument pas. A part la couleur des cheveux, noir corbeau, et les yeux gris clair.

- Oui... Et Esmée était plus que ravie. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir été adoptée parce que Bella n'était plus dans leur vie. Je fais tout pour être parfaite mais je doute que ce soit suffisant. Leur confiai-je.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Al', tu sais très bien que les Cullen vous aiment réellement, de tout leur coeur, ça se voit, n'en doute jamais. Rétorqua Rose.

- Oui, mais la situation est si difficile à vivre par moment.

- Moi aussi, je me sens souvent impuissant. Intervint sérieusement mon frère. Mais, on n'y peut rien, personne n'y peut rien.

- Peut-être que Bella pourra changer les choses... Soufflai-je.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ? Répondit Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas...

Nous commençâmes à manger lorsqu'Emmet déclara:

- Je suis allé voir Ed' hier !

- Oh... et ça va ? Balbutiai-je.

- Toujours pareil... Je suis l'homme invisible pour lui. Il était encore collé à son piano.

- Il a été comme ça avec moi aussi la semaine dernière. Soupirai-je.

C'était dur de le voir comme ça... Edward ne s'intéressait qu'à son instrument de musique et à ses livres, depuis notre arrivée chez les Cullen, je ne l'avais jamais vu faire autre chose. Il portait toujours ce masque de tristesse sur son visage et ses si beaux yeux verts étaient vides. Un corps sans âme, voilà à quoi il ressemblait. Je l'aimais mais la communication était inexistante. Malgré tout, nous étions heureux depuis notre adoption. Cela faisait déjà 15 ans... Nos parents étaient décédés dans un accident d'avion lorsque nous avions 9 ans, et grâce à Esmée et Carlisle, nous n'étions restés que trois mois à l'orphelinat.

- Bon, Alice, tu prends quoi comme dessert ? S'impatienta Rosalie.

- Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs... Euh, comme dessert ? Un banana Split.

- Dis, Jasper, tu crois qu'elle va rester longtemps la Swan ? Interrogea Emmet.

- Tu vas être un peu plus gentil avec elle ? Grognai-je en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi.

- Pourquoi je serais sympa avec elle ? Après tout c'est de sa faute si Edward ressemble à un zombie ! S'énerva mon frère.

- Elle n'y est pour rien, je te signale que c'est sa mère qui l'a emmenée de force quand elle avait 7 ans. De plus, elle lui a fait croire que son père était mort, tu te rends compte du choc qu'elle a dû subir dernièrement ? La défendis-je.

- Je m'en fiche, c'est de sa faute...

- Tu es injuste avec elle.

- J'm'entape ! C'est pas elle qui est à notre place, ni à celle d'Edward ! Renchérit-il.

Jasper me retint par la taille lorsque je me levais pour aller lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Frère ou pas frère, il était exécrable avec cette pauvre fille. Et ce sera pire quand elle apprendra pour Edward...

**POV Bella**

Je me tenais devant la porte de la villa des Cullen, n'osant signaler ma présence. J'étais en retard de deux minutes... Mais ça faisait cinq minutes que j'étais plantée là.

_"Allez, Bella, tu peux le faire, ils ne seront que tous les deux." _M'encourageais-je.

Ma main se leva et, après un moment d'hésitation, cogna contre la porte. A peine le temps de souffler pour me donner du courage, qu'elle s'ouvrit sur une Esmée rayonnante. Je souris faiblement et me laissais enlacer par cette femme qui m'avait tant manquée. Mon visage était posé sur son épaule et je pouvais inhaler le même parfum d'il y a 20 ans. Elle sentait toujours la violette.

- Ma petite chérie, tu n'as pas changé, je t'aurais reconnue entre mille ! S'exclama-t-elle en me dévisageant avec émotion.

- Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas changé.

- Oh, tu as oublié les bonnes manières ? Sourit-elle.

- P-pardon ?

- Oui, tu as oublié qu'il ne fallait jamais nous vouvoyer.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et fronçais les sourcils.

- Dites, vous allez encore rester longtemps dans l'entrée ? Intervint Carlisle.

- Zut, il me semble que, moi aussi, j'ai oublié les bonnes manières. S'amusa Esmée en prenant mon manteau pour le mettre sur uncintre et l'accrocher dans la penderie.

- Vous avez refait la décoration ? Demandai-je en contemplant la grande pièce réunissant le salon et la salle à manger.

- C'est ma passion, Bella ! Dit Esmée en me désignant le canapé en cuir noir.

- Que désirez-vous boire, mesdames ? Offrit Carlisle.

- Euh, que me proposez-vous ? Questionnai-je.

- Apéritif au choix, le bar est toujours rempli ! Rit-il.

- Martini ? Tentai-je.

- Blanc ou rouge ?

- Blanc, s'il vou-te plait... Me rattrapai-je en croisant le regard amusé de la maitresse de maison.

- Et, toi, mon amour ?

- La même chose, s'il te plait.

C'était dingue car, après toutes ces années, Esmée et Carlisle transpiraient l'amour l'un envers l'autre. Je détaillais la pièce, tout en sirotant ma boisson, et aperçus des photos posées sur le buffet. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir qui était sur ses clichés, mais je présumais que ça devait être Edward, et sûrement sa femme. D'un côté, je mourrais d'envie de vérifier pour découvrir l'Edward adulte, mais d'un autre, j'étais morte de trouille parce que je ne voulais pas retomber sur l'image d'un couple amoureux. Depuis toute petite, je nourrissais un amour infaillible pour Edward Cullen, même sans le cotoyer ni en connaissant son physique actuel, je l'aimais... Malgré mon mariage.

- Alors, Bella, et si tu nous parlais un peu de toi ? S'enquit Esmée en déposant une assiette d'amuse-bouche sur la table basse.

- Je ne sais par où commencer...

- Dis-nous simplement ce que tu as envie. M'encouragea Carlisle.

- Et bien, je viens d'obtenir mon diplôme de dentiste...

- Oh, quelle chance ! Le Dr Tanner prend sa retraite et cherche un repreneur pour son cabinet. Me coupa Madame Cullen.

- Ah...

- Pardon. Suis-je bête, tu n'as certainement pas envie de rester à Forks. Tu dois avoir une vie intéressante là où tu habites. S'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Une vie intéressante ? Oui, si vous prenez en compte une demande de divorce ainsi qu'une mère menteuse, j'ai une vie intéressante. Raillai-je.

- Excuse-moi, ma chérie, je ne savais pas. Grimaça Esmée.

- Ca ne t'intéresserait pas de rester vivre ici et d'ouvrir ton propre cabinet ? La clientèle est déjà là... Dit Carlisle.

- Je ne sais pas encore... Honnêtement, rien ne me retient à Phoenix, je n'ai que très peu d'amis et pas encore de travail. Je pense que je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement. Ce serait une immense chance de gagner une clientèle tout de suite, pour une débutante telle que moi.

- Et ta maman ? Tenta Esmée.

- Pour le moment, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.Déclarai-je. Je voudrais vous remercier de vous être occupés des funérailles, c'était très gentil.

- C'était normal, Charlie était un homme exceptionnel, un très bon ami. Dit monsieur Cullen.

- Oui, pour vous... Murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Parce qu'il n'y a même pas une seule photo de moi dans la maison, il ne m'a pas recherchée, il m'a oubliée...

- Ne crois pas ça ! Charlie nous parlait très souvent de toi, et les photos, elles sont juste rangées dans un coffre avec tout ce qui te concerne, je te montrerai où il est rangé. Et il t'a recherchée, très longtemps, en vain... Il est allé jusqu'en Allemagne pour suivre une trace.

- Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas trouvée alors que Jasper l'a fait en un mois ?

- Disons juste que Jasper s'est entouré d'une bonne équipe et qu'il a fouillé là où Charlie n'aurait jamais pensé. Des recherches internet et un acharnement sans borne, tout le monde s'y est mis. M'expliqua Carlisle.

- Internet ?

- Oui mais pas que ça... Il est entré dans les listes universitaires de tout le pays à la recherche de toutes les Isabella d'Amérique. Ensuite, il a éliminé les noms et prénoms des parents.

- Et, c'est légal ?

- Non, mais c'est pour ça qu'il a réussi à te retrouver.

- Jasper est un génie de l'informatique et du droit. Vanta Esmée.

- Je vois ça... Dommage que ce fut dans ces conditions.

Nous passâmes à table et je n'osais toujours pas demanderdes nouvelles d'Edward, même si ça me bouffait. J'avais envie de m'approcher de ce buffet et d'empoigner ces fichues photos qui me narguaient de loin... Esmée me regarda puis se tourna pour voir ce que je fixais.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'est devenu Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

J'opinais de la tête.

- Nous en parlerons après le repas, si tu veux bien. Mangeons avant. Me sourit Esmée.

Son sourire sonnait faux, que me cachait-elle ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? Je finis difficilement mon assiette, l'appétit coupé mais ne voulant pas décevoir mes hôtes. C'était étrange de me retrouver ici, dans cette maison, avec les Cullen, mais sans Edward... A chaque fois que j'étais venue ici c'était en sa compagnie. Le silence régnait et ça me pesait, je commençais à avoir peur de ce que j'allais découvrir concernant mon ancien ami.

- Un dessert ? Me proposa Madame Cullen.

- Non, merci. C'était délicieux.

Elle me remercia et m'invita à la suivre au salon, Carlisle nous y rejoignit avec un plateau contenant du café et des chocolats. Il nous en servit une tasse.

- Alors, que fait Edward à présent ? Questionnai-je enfin.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Ouai, je sais, c'est une fin sadique... Pas taper !

Bon, j'attends vos théories sur ce qu'est devenu Edward...

Twikiss


	5. Edward

Me revoici déjà avec un tout nouveau chapitre... J'ai répondu à toutes vos nombreuses reviews... J'en reviens toujours pas d'en avoir autant...

Merci aux non-inscrits: **Annso601** (stp, pas de 'vous', ça me vieillit encore plus !lol), **Aloe974**, **Amimi** (Bella est triste, elle voit mais ne réfléchit pas plus que ça... Elle remarque qu'Alice dévore jasper des yeux mais le nom des Cullen l'associe à Edward vu qu'il était fils unique...), **Matrineu54**, **Laure** (ton mail et ton blog ne se sont pas affichés sur la review. Pour être alertée de mes publications, il faut t'inscrire sur FF et cocher les cases story alert avant d'envoyer ton comm'.), **.com **(réponse dans ce chapitre pour Edward), **Majea** (oui, t'as raison, j'assume mon sadisme !lol), **Laurie**, **Petitefilledusud**, **Alicia**, **Lilou**, **Marion**, **Ilonka**, **Paris girl**, **Mrs nobody**.

Les perso' sont toujours à la grande SM !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 5:** Edward

**POV Bella**

Nous nous réinstallâmes au salon, Esmée et Carlisle assis face à moi se tenant la main. Ils me faisaient peur. Apparemment ce qu'ils voulaient me dire était très sérieux et ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se soutenir. Mon regard partit une fois de plus vers le buffet et ses photos.

- Veux-tu les voir de plus près, Bella ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Euh... je ne sais pas... je n'en suis pas encore certaine. Bafouillai-je en baissant mes yeux sur mes mains croisées.

- Ce sont des photos de famille, notamment celles de nos enfants.

- Vos enfants ? Vous en avez eu d'autre après mon départ ?

- Si on veut... Nous avons adoptés des jumeaux il y a 15 ans de cela. M'annonça Carlisle.**  
**  
- Oh... C'est super. Bredouillai-je.

- Mais tu as déjà rencontré l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Esmée.

- Euh, peut-être...

- Alice. C'est la secrétaire de Jasper, ainsi que sa fiancée. M'expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- En fait, je pensais que c'était la femme d'Edward. Elle avait l'air d'avoir mon âge et comme Edward était fils unique, j'ai cru que...

- Non, c'est notre fille et son frère s'appelle Emmet. Continua-t-elle.

- C'est très gentil à vous de les avoir recueillis chez vous.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'Edward soit marié avec la pétillante Alice. Mais je comprenais mieux le sens des regards échangés entre Jasper et elle. J'avais été bête de penser qu'elle était mariée à mon ami d'enfance alors qu'elle fondait littéralement pour un autre.

- Et Emmet ?

- Il est capitaine des sapeur-pompiers de Port-Angeles. Il a épousé Rosalie, la soeur de Jasper cet été. Me confia Esmée.

- Et bien, la famille s'est beaucoup agrandie.

- Oui, et, de plus, nous avons gagné deux enfants supplémentaires car Jasper et Rosalie sont également orphelins.

- Et Edward, il a bien pris tout ce changement ? Interrogeai-je.

Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard... anxieux...

- Nous ne savons pas comment il a pris les choses. Tu sais, Edward n'est plus le même.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il n'est pas marié ?

- Non, il n'a personne dans sa vie.

- Ecoutez, je suis très mal à l'aise d'être là ce soir. Vous me recevez comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'absence entre nous, mais 20 années se sont écoulées depuis que l'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois. Ma mère m'a menti. Mon père était vivant alors que je le croyais mort. A présent, si je suis là c'est parce que Jasper m'a retrouvée pour m'annoncer que Charlie venait de mourir. Mon mari m'a trompée avec la femme de mon meilleur ami mais ne veut pas accepter le divorce. Et j'ai peur, horriblement peur, de revoir Edward, qui m'a tant manqué, qui m'avait fait une promesse que j'ai brisée, lamentablement, en me mariant avec un homme dont je n'étais pas réellement amoureuse. Je sais que c'était une promesse d'enfant mais j'ai toujours sa bague sur moi. Racontai-je en montrant ma chaine avec la petite coccinelle en guise de pendentif.

Esmée se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son mari et mes larmes commencèrent également à couler, car c'était trop d'accumulations, il fallait que ça sorte.

- J'ai peur, en plus, vous parlez de votre fils comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'abominable le concernant. Dites-moi ce qui se passe, s'il vous plait... Sanglotai-je.

Contre toute attente, Esmée se releva et se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je vais tout te dire, ma chérie... C'est juste que c'est dur... pour nous... pour nos enfants... Tu vois, quand Renée t'a emmenée avec elle à la sortie de l'école, personne ne s'y attendait, et encore moins Edward. Au bout de deux jours, vu l'état de notre fils qui ne cessait de te réclamer et de pleurer, nous avons décidé d'aller voir ton père chez lui. Il était dévasté par votre départ et ne comprenait pas la situation. Il ne savait même pas que Renée avait engagé une procédure de divorce, il venait de l'apprendre avant notre arrivée chez lui. Lorsqu'il a dit que vous ne reviendriez jamais, Edward s'est enfui dans la forêt en hurlant que tu lui avais fait une promesse...

- Quand il m'a offert cette bague, il m'a dit que c'était une promesse et que, quand il serait grand, il se marierait avec moi... J'ai accepté... et je l'ai brisée parce que j'étais sûre de ne jamais le revoir. Pleurai-je de plus belle.

- Bella, vous n'aviez que 6 ans à cette époque, vous n'étiez que des enfants. Me calma Carlisle.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Reniflai-je après un court silence.

- Dans la forêt, Edward est tombé dans un trou de trois mètres de profondeur et s'est cogné la nuque. Les secours sont arrivés au bout d'une heure car nous n'arrivions pas à le retrouver, il avait perdu connaissance et ne pouvait donc pas répondre à nos cris. Il est resté six mois dans le coma alors que ses blessures n'étaient pas graves. Lorsqu'il s'est "réveillé", il t'a appelée, mais nous lui avons dit que tu n'étais pas revenue à Forks. Il s'est alors emmuré dans le silence, ne parlant plus, avec personne. Il est retourné à l'école, mais rien n'a changé, le directeur nous a demandé de le descolariser car son attitude effrayait les enfants. Il ne participait à aucune activité et ne desserrait pas les dents. Nous avons engagé des professeurs particuliers, il les ignorait mais écrivait quand même, ce qui nous rassura quelque peu, car ses devoirs étaient faits correctement, signe qu'il comprenait et écoutaittout de même. Un professeur de piano venait également tous les jours et Edward en joue à présent à la perfection. Nous avons décidé d'adopter car je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfant et nous nous sommes dits que ça pourrait peut-être aider Edward, mais aucun changement ne s'est effectué. Il ne souriait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne parlait pas, ne jouait pas... Il se plongeait dans la lecture et dans la musique. Et puis, un jour, Emmet a trouvé un album photos d'Edward et toi, enfants, il a voulu savoir qui tu étais et a posé des questions, auxquelles nous avons répondu. Edward s'est emparé de l'album et s'est enfui dans sa chambre avec, il avait 15 ans à ce moment-là. Nous l'avons entendu crier et Carlisle a dû défoncer la porte qu'il avait verrouillée. Il se tenait sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, le poignet en sang. Il avait passé une lame de rasoir sur ses veines. Ce cri était le premier son que nous avions entendu de sa part en 8 ans, Bella... A son retour de l'hôpital, nous avions espéré que son attitude changerait, mais non, au contraire... Il a fait quatre tentatives de suicide en deux ans... C'est à la quatrième que nous avons décidé d'accepter l'aide que nous offrait un confrère de Carlisle. Edward est dans une institution médicale dePort Angeles, sous surveillance 24 heures sur 24. Nous allons lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par semaine mais il nous ignore la plupart du temps...

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a pas été au collège, ni au lycée, qu'il n'a pas eu d'ami ni de fiancée, qu'il n'a jamais été au cinéma ? M'étonnai-je, peu sûre d'avoir tout suivi, tellement ça me semblait irréel.

- C'est exact, Bella. Confirma Carlisle.

- Il n'a rien vécu de normal ? Insistai-je.

- Non, il a tout rejeté, ou pratiquement. Par miracle, il a réussi tous ses examens écrits jusqu'au bac et il compose des musiques.

- Je n'en reviens pas... C'était un enfant tellement plein de vie, gentil, adorable, souriant... Il vous aimait tant... Renée n'a pas fait que pourrir la vie de mon père, elle a également détruit la vôtre et celle d'Edward. Vous devriez porter plainte contre elle... Ne la laissez pas s'en sortir comme ça ! M'écriai-je hors de moi.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, elle ne savait pas... Soupira Esmée.

- Ne lui pardonnez pas, elle a détruit votre vie, Esmée. Je lui ferai payer tout ça, je vous le jure !

- Non, Bella, ça ne sert à rien.

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr, quand tu le souhaiteras, on pourra même t'accompagner.

- D'accord...

- Veux-tu voir les photos à présent ? Proposa Carlisle.

- Non, je ne préfère pas. Je le verrais de mes propres yeux.

- Il est très beau, Bella. Il fait craquer toutes les infirmières. Se força à plaisanter Esmée.

- J'ai hâte de le revoir. Avouai-je.

- On peut t'y emmener demain, si tu es libre. Dit Carlisle.

- Pas de soucis pour moi. Je dois juste passer après-demain au bureau de Jasper pour récupérer des papiers.

- Peut-être que ton retour l'aidera, j'espère tellement... Déclara Esmée en caressant mes cheveux.

- Je l'espère aussi... Si seulement j'avais été là... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne, Bella. Dit Carlisle en ancrant son regard au mien.

J'opinais machinalement de la tête pour lui faire croire que j'avais bien compris, mais ça n'enlevait pas ma peine et encore moins la responsabilité de Renée dans cette histoire. Tout était de sa faute !

Je me séparais de mes hôtes après leur avoir indiqué l'heure à laquelle ils pouvaient venir me chercher pour aller voir Edward.

Mon pauvre Edward... Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était dans cet état à cause de mon départ. Nous étions proches, très proches, mais de là à se détruire... Si seulement j'avais été là, tout aurait été normal pour lui, et peut-être qu'on ne se serait même pas marié en grandissant, les caractères changent, le coeur change... On serait peut-être resté les meilleurs amis du monde, tout simplement... Peut-être même que papa serait toujours en vie... Je hais Renée de plus en plus.

Dès que je fus rentrée, je téléphonais à Sam et lui racontais cette terrible nouvelle. Il me proposa de me rejoindre mais je n'acceptais pas, il avait une affaire à faire tourner à Phoenix, et puis il venait de rencontrer une très gentille fille, Emily... Je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche lui aussi sa vie à cause de moi. Il m'avait également prévenue que Paul me cherchait. Vivement que ce divorce soit terminé et la maison vendue, plus de souvenirs de ces deux années de mariage...Peut-être que je m'installerai ici, à Forks... Je devais y réfléchir très sérieusement et rapidement avant que le Dr Tanner ne trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

**POV Alice**

- Maman, papa ? Je suis rentrée ! Criai-je de l'entrée.

Il était 23 heures et maman m'avait envoyé un texto me disant que Bella était repartie. Emmet avait préféré repartir directement chez lui avec Rosalie.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà couchés ? Me demanda Jasper en retirant son blouson.

- Je ne pense pas, maman doit être beaucoup trop angoissée après ce rendez-vous pour dormir.

Et pour confirmer mes dires, elle apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine. Le visage triste mais souriant. Je m'avançais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? M'enquis-je.

- Bien... Sauf qu'elle veut punir sa mère pour avoir détruit ses proches. Elle affirme que tout est de la faute de Renée.

- Et elle a raison, Esmée. Dit doucement Jasper. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle ne s'était pas enfui comme une voleuse. Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle a même changé de nom de famille ?

- Vous savez, les enfants, Renée avait des problèmes de bipolarité, peut-être avait-elle cessé son traitement. Intervint Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce.

- Il n'empêche que Bella désire voir Edward demain, nous allons l'y accompagner à 14 heures.

- Vous l'avez quand même laissé rentrer seule chez elle ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Oui, elle allait bien. Pourquoi ? Me demanda maman.

- Je ne sais pas... Ca fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser d'un coup.

- C'est une femme forte, ne t'inquiète pas. Me répondit papa.

- Tu dors à la maison, Jaz' ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Cool... Allons nous coucher maintenant.

J'embrassais mes parents et me saisis de la main de mon fiancé pour le guider dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me préparais rapidement pour la nuit et le retrouvais dans le lit. Il me serra tout de suite contre lui.

- J'espère que le retour de Bella aidera Edward. J'aimerais tellement le découvrir, entendre le son de sa voix, le voir sourire, comme sur les vidéos de son enfance. C'est dur Jasper...

- Je sais mon amour, ne perds pas espoir...

O0O0O0O0O0O

Bon, voilà, maintenant vous savez pour Edward...

A très vite pour la suite !

Twikiss 


	6. Emmet

Coucou ! Bon, vu le nombre de reviews (WAWWWWWWWWW ! J'hallucine !) au lieu de répondre à tous vos comm', ce qui me prendrait une bonne partie de la nuit, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre. Promis, cette fois, je répondrais à tout le monde.

Juste pour précision: Bella n'est jamais revenue à Forks, tout d'abord parce qu'elle était trop jeune, ensuite par manque d'argent, sa mère n'a épousé personne et ne travaillait pas non plus, et, pour finir, Renée lui faisait du chantage affectif pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne jamais d'elle.

Perso, je réagis comme Bella, même si j'adore certaines personnes, je n'ose pas faire le premier pas, je n'ose pas aller taper à leur porte.

Voilà, je sais que certaines se demandent pourquoi Bella n'a jamais repris contact avec Edward, et ceci est ma réponse !lol

Les perso' sont toujours à la grande SM...

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 6**: Emmet

**POV Bella**

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, un rayon de soleil me réveilla en filtrant entre les double-rideaux. Ca faisait du bien car ma nuit avait encore été mouvementée. J'étais complètement bouleversée par ce qu'était devenu Edward... Sous le choc serait plus approprié. La fuite de ma mère avait causé d'énormes dégâts. J'en avais honte et j'étais effondrée... Et même si j'avais peur de revoir mon ami d'enfance, je devais y aller, en espérant que mon retour l'aide un peu à refaire surface.

Je me levais rapidement, pris une douche, m'habillai d'un jean noir et d'un pull blanc puis attrapai mon sac. Je montai dans ma voiture et me rendis chez le fleuriste. Je repartis avec deux bouquets de freesias et allai directement au cimetière en déposer un pour mon père. L'autre serait pour Edward.

Aujourd'hui, pas de pluie tombant du ciel ni de larme coulant de mes yeux, peut-être n'en avais-je plus.

L'herbe commençait à pousser sur la tombe, grâce aux averses répétitives. J'effleurais tendrement la stèle de ma main et fermais les yeux, me remémorant le visage de mon père. Ses moustaches noires et son regard aussi chocolaté que le mien. C'était un très bel homme... Et très gentil, un papa comme en rêvaient toutes les petites filles. Je posais le bouquet de fleurs devant la plaque en béton et après un dernier sourire en sa direction, je ressortais du cimetière.

Je décidais de m'acheter un café à emporter et de profiter du soleil en flanant un peu dans Forks. Je m'arrêtais devant le cabinet dentaire du Dr Tanner. Le batiment était très bien entretenu et, en cinq minutes, deux patients venaient d'entrer. Je décidais de faire pareil afin d'assouvir ma curiosité. La secrétaire me salua en souriant immédiatement.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bonjour. En fait, un ami m'a dit que le Dr Tanner cherchait un successeur et je viens d'obtenir mon diplôme de chirurgien dentiste. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à travailler alors je me suis dit que je pouvais, peut-être, me lancer... ici.

- Oh, mais c'est génial ! Et, si vous le remplacez, vous me garderez ? Parce que j'ai besoin de ce travail et je le fais très bien !

- Euh... Je n'en suis pas encore là ! Je ne vis pas à Forks, je suis là pour une affaire familiale.

- Vous êtes la fille du shérif ? S'enquit-elle.

J'opinais de la tête, me rappelant que tout se savait dans une si petite ville.

- Je m'appelle Angéla Weber, on était dans la même classe au cours préparatoire.

- C'est possible... Désolée, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- C'est normal, et puis, de toute façon, vous étiez toujours avec Edward... Sourit-elle doucement.

Pas la peine de me poser des questions sur l'expression de tristesse peinte maintenant sur sa figure, elle savait pour mon ami, et elle l'avait su bien avant moi...

- Exact.

Un petit silence se posa entre nous puis elle reprit:

- Vous voulez un rendez-vous avec le Docteur, pour discuter ?

- Euh, oui... Pourquoi pas !

- D'accord. Vous êtes libre demain à 18 heures ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Bien.

Elle nota le rendez-vous sur une petite carte et me la tendit. Je la remerciais et sortis du cabinet.

**POV Emmet**

Quelle idée d'avoir choisi un chien aussi imposant que ce Brack Allemand ! Mais surtout quelle idée de le sortir en laisse dans la ville !

- Sox, arrête de tirer ! Râlai-je en me faisant trainer par mon animal.

Malgré ma taille et ma carrure, je n'avais aucune emprise sur lui. Il n'écoutait que Rosie. Pff, j'avais l'air d'un con à me faire balader par ce clébard. Soudain, il se mit à courir et je ne pus que le suivre sur sa lancée. Il se jeta sur une pauvre jeune femme et la fit tomber, elle devait être paniquée.

- Sox, laisse la dame ! Criai-je.

Mais ce dernier ne m'obéit pas, je le contournais et m'approchais du corps étendu sur le trottoir... qui riait ? Mon chien était en train de lui lécher le visage et l'inconnue riait. J'arrachais Sox de sa proie et tendis ma main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

- Désolé, je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui, c'est ma femme qui l'a dressé. Grimaçai-je.

- Pas grave, il ne m'a pas mordu. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle épousseta ses vêtements et ramassa son sac. Elle était très jolie, de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux foncés, mais pas aussi belle que ma Rose. Cette femme m'était très sympathique et pas seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas en train de me faire un scandale... Son visage était ouvert. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais à ça... "Ouvert" ? Où j'avais trouvé de mot, moi ?

- Vous avez un très beau chien ! Dit la jeune femme en caressant la tête de Sox.

Ce dernier pleurnicha lorsqu'elle retira sa main de sa fourrure et frotta son museau contre son ventre. Oui, mon chien était immense, bien que la demoiselle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante cinq.

- Vous êtes nouvelle à Forks et vous allez déjà chez le vieux Tanner ? Rigolais-je.

- Comment vous savez que je suis nouvelle ?

- Facile ! Je suis le chef des pompiers de Port Angeles et j'exerce aussi à Forks, alors je connais tout le monde ! M'exclamai-je.

- Vous êtes Emmet ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardais éberlué, d'où me connaissait-elle ?

- Ouai, et, vous, comment le savez-vous puisque vous êtes nouvelle ?

- Facile, je connais vos parents adoptifs.

- Vous êtes Isabella Swan. Grimaçai-je encore.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air enchanté de faire ma connaissance...

- Ben, pour être franc, je n'avais pas du tout envie de vous rencontrer. Lui avouai-je.

- Par rapport à Edward, je suppose ?

- Oui, votre départ l'a complètement anéanti et, à cause de vous et de votre mère, je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix.

- Je regrette, même si je n'en suis pas responsable... Je vous promets de tout faire afin de réparer la faute de Renée.

Elle paraissait vraiment sincère...

- J'espère que votre retour aura des effets positifs sur lui et que vous ne repartirez pas comme une voleuse.

- Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon père, mais je tenterai l'impossible pour votre frère, Emmet.

Son téléphone portable sonna et elle s'excusa, je lui dis au-revoir d'un signe de la main tandis qu'elle décrocha. Moi qui n'avais pas envie de la connaitre, je devais bien avouer qu'elle était très gentille. Je croisais alors mentalement les doigts, espérant qu'Edward refasse surface grâce à elle.

**POV Bella**

Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à me faire embrasser aujourd'hui ! Et encore moins par un énorme chien gris foncé aux yeux si bleus qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs. Mais grâce à ça, j'avais rencontré Emmet...

La sonnerie de mon téléphone nous avait séparé mais je gardais espoir de changer son jugement sur ma petite personne.

Sur l'écran de mon Black Berry rouge s'afficha "appel inconnu", je décrochais alors qu'Emmet me faisait signe qu'il partait.

- Oui ?

- Bella, c'est moi.

- Pourquoi as-tu caché ton numéro ? Crachai-je.

- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir si tu voyais mon nom.

- T'as eu raison, maman. Je n'aurais pas répondu.

- Bella, ma chérie... Supplia-t-elle.

- Je te déteste, Renée ! Tu as gâché des vies ici et tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu as détruit Edward. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

- Mais...

Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps et raccrochais. Elle me dégoutait et savoir qu'Emmet m'en voulait, à cause d'elle, me donnait la nausée. Je ferai tout pour me racheter.

Je repris la route au volant de ma voiture et rentrai à la maison afin de déjeuner avant la venue de Carlisle et Esmée.

**POV Emmet**

- Rosie, t'es où ? Appelai-je en libérant Sox de sa laisse.

- En haut, chéri ! Je descends tout de suite !

J'allais me laver les mains dans la cuisine et prendre une bière bien fraîche dans le réfrigérateur, puis je m'avachis dans le fauteuil en allumant la télévision, le match de football américain commençait dans moins de cinq minutes. Je sentis une bise sur ma joue et levais la tête vers la plus belle femme au monde.

- Ca va, mon coeur ? Lui souris-je.

- Oui et toi ?

- Mouai...

- Mouai ? Ce qui veut dire que Sox a encore fait des bêtises pendant sa promenade, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mouai...

- Ce n'est qu'un chien, mon chéri... C'est comme un enfant.

- Ouai mais, cette fois, il a plaqué une nana au sol.

- Zut ! Grimaça ma femme. Elle a porté plainte ?

- Non... Elle a rigolé parce que ton "enfant" lui léchait la figure.

- Ouf ! Souffla-t-elle. Heureusement qu'il y a encore des gens sympas sur cette terre. On la connait ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- Ni toi, ni moi ?

- Non, mais on en a entendu parler. Soupirai-je.

Rosalie s'assit à mes côtés et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu as rencontré Isabella Swan ?

J'opinais d'un mouvement rapide.

- Elle ressemble à quoi maintenant ?

Ma femme avait vu une photo d'enfance d'Edward et Bella dans la chambre médicalisée de mon frère. De toute façon, il les avait toutes avec lui, tous les albums d'eux ensemble étaient en sa possession. Je me souviens même qu'un jour il avait fait une crise d'hystérie chez le shérif pour avoir l'unique photo de sa fille présente dans la maison, et Charlie lui avait confié pour le calmer, espérant la récupérer rapidement, mais Edward n'avait jamais voulu s'en séparer. Maman avait dû ruser pour en faire une copie. Elle avait attendu que le professeur de piano accapare son fils pour entrer discrètement dans sa chambre et scanner rapido la photo sur son ordinateur portable. Pff, c'qu'il fallait pas faire... Esmée avait pu restituer la photo d'Isabella à son père et Charlie avait décidé de la cacher dans un coffre sous une lame du plancher de sa chambre pour être sûr qu'Edward ne ferait pas de nouvelle crise s'il lui rendait visite.

- Alors, elle est comment ? Répéta Rose en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Elle est... très bien.

- Mais encore ? Insista-t-elle.

- Toujours les cheveux longs et noirs, pâle comme Edward, un peu plus grande qu'Alice.

- Elle est gentille si elle a ri avec Sox sur elle. Conclut ma femme.

- Je dois l'avouer... Ouai, elle semble très cool.

- Mais, sans plus, tu ne veux pas changer d'avis sur elle, c'est ça ?

- Tu te rends compte ce que son départ a causé dans ma famille ?

- Ce n'est pas "ELLE" la fautive, c'est sa mère.

- C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je parie qu'elle va aller le voir et faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider.

- Ben, qu'elle essaye... On verra bien si elle a des pouvoirs la fille du shérif ! Me moquai-je en me levant.

- Emmet, cesse tes enfantillages. Cette fille n'avait que 7 ans quand sa mère l'a embarqué sans prévenir, elle aussi a dû souffrir de cette séparation. Elle a perdu son père et son meilleur ami le même jour sans rien comprendre...

- J'm'en fiche ! On a tous nos problèmes. Moi aussi j'ai souffert avec ma soeur après la mort de nos parents. Et est-ce que je dois te rappeler ta vie à toi ?

- Non, j'ai pas oublié... Mais c'est pas pour ça que je lui jette la pierre, ni Jasper et encore moins Alice. Alors, réfléchis un peu. Répondit Rose en passant devant moi pour monter à l'étage.

Je la regardais disparaitre dans les escaliers. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Ma Rosie avait toujours raison de toute façon. Et ce n'est pas elle qui s'en vantait... Mon bipper s'enclencha, je lui criais qu'il y avait une urgence et que je devais partir. Comme d'habitude, elle me demanda de faire très attention à moi et vint m'embrasser. Elle avait toujours peur que je ne revienne pas vivant à la maison.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Il y aura enfin du Edward au prochain chapitre... Ne vous inquiétez pas, il fait bien partie de cette fic !mdr

A très vite !

Twikiss

****


	7. Redécouvrir un être cher

Vous m'avez encore gâté avec toutes vos reviews. **MERCI !**

Merci aussi aux non-inscrits à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre: Alicia, Ilonka, Anne-Laure, Nini ( merci 1000 fois), Marion, Angelik (pas de rytme particuliers, mais j'essaie de poster une fois par semaine), Petitefilledusud, Aulandra17, Pauline, Leo, Halay, Kilopixi, leeloup (non, les pompiers ce n'était pas pour Bella, lol).

Merci également à ma correctrice **ASILIS**, ma copine d'enfance.

Je laisse place à notre Edward d'amour...

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 7**: Redécouvrir un être cher

**POV Bella**

Je montais dans ma chambre pour me changer. Mes vêtements avaient été salis par cet énorme chien si adorable. Je repris une douche pour ôter toute particule de bave de mon visage, enfilais un jean droit délavé ainsi qu'un chemisier bleu marine et chaussais une paire d'escarpins noirs à petits talons. Je séchais mes cheveux et me maquillais légèrement, juste une couche de mascara noir waterproof et un peu de gloss. Les Cullen n'allaient plus tarder, je décidais donc de les attendre sous le porche de l'entrée. Je sortis de la maison après avoir mis ma veste et pris mon sac puis le bouquet de freesias. Lorsque la Mercedes bleu nuit de Carlisle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, je soufflais un grand coup et me dirigeais vers elle. Monsieur Cullen en sortit immédiatement et vint m'ouvrir la portière arrière.

- Bonjour, Bella. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il après m'avoir fait la bise.

Je pris place sur la banquette en cuir beige et répondit:

- Bien, merci. Bonjour, Esmée !

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Rétorqua-t-elle en me regardant grâce au miroir fixé sur son pare-soleil.

- Bon, allons-y, Port Angeles est à, pratiquement, une heure de route. Déclara Carlisle en démarrant.

- Je me suis rendue compte que nous avons oublié de t'expliquer où se trouvaient les trésors de Charlie. M'avertit Esmée en se tournant vers moi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai été assez occupée ce matin.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je suis allée prendre rendez-vous chez le Docteur Tanner.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria Carlisle.

- Oui, je le vois demain soir.

- Tu souhaites rester parmi nous ? Continua-t-il.

- Si c'est possible.

- Ce serait merveilleux ! Ajouta le chauffeur en lançant un regard à sa femme.

- Mais, j'ai aussi rencontré un certain Sox. Souris-je.

- Sox ? Le chien d'Emmet et Rosalie ? Questionna Esmée.

- Tout à fait. Il m'a cloué au sol.

- Emmet ou Sox ? Rit Carlisle.

- Sox. J'imagine mal Emmet se jeter sur moi et me lécher la figure.

- Oh, mais Emmet aurait pu réagir ainsi, lui aussi. Plaisanta Madame Cullen.

- Ah bon ? Ris-je avec eux. Vous saviez que votre fils adoptif ne me portait pas dans son coeur ? Continuai-je plus sérieusement.

- Disons qu'il l'a laissé entendre. Avoua Carlisle.

- Tu sais, ça ne durera pas. Emmet est un gros nounours au coeur tendre. Dit Esmée.

- Je pense que vous avez raison car on dit toujours: "Tel chien, tel maître" et Sox est très amical.

Nous continuâmes ainsi à parler le reste du trajet, d'un ton léger. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voiture ralentit et passa un portail sécurisé qu'une boule vint faire le yo-yo dans ma gorge. Carlisle se stationna sur le parking et nous descendîmes tous les trois de la voiture. Je suivais les parents de mon ami complètement terrorisée. Le bâtiment se tenait sur deux étages de couleur crème avec les volets, portes et encadrements de fenêtres bordeau. Il y avait un immense parc fleuri avec des bancs par-ci par-là, c'était très chaleureux, du moins à l'extérieur. Carlisle composa un code sur l'appareil électronique à l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Je te donnerai le code tout à l'heure car il y a des personnes très fûtées ici. Me dit-il en jetant un oeil vers différents gens autour de nous.

Certainement des résidents de cette institution désirant se faire la malle. Nous prîmes un long couloir aux murs bleu cielet au sol et plafond blanc. Le personnel soignant nous salua à chaque rencontre. Carlisle et Esmée devaient être très connus depuis tout le temps qu'Edward était enfermé ici. Tout au bout du couloir, nous tournâmes à gauche, il n'y avait que deux portes dans cette aile, la 17 et la 19. Carlisle toqua à la 17 et, sans attendre qu'on le lui dise, entra.

- Je vais patienter un peu ici. Déclarai-je précipitamment, prise de panique.

- Tu es sûre ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Oui, j'irais seule après. Expliquez-lui d'abord que je suis là. Je ne voudrais pas le choquer.

Elle opina de la tête et suivit les pas de son mari. Tout à coup, j'entendis Carlisle crier et une femme blonde, très belle, en tenue d'infirmière sortit paniquée.

**POV Carlisle**

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, Tanya ? Hurlais-je en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

La jeune infirmière se tourna vers nous, très surprise par notre présence. Lorsque nous avions ouvert la porte, Edward était assis devant son piano, le regard horrifié. Tanya se tenait à quelques mètres de lui en petite tenue affriolante blanche, se dandinant légèrement, elle s'approchait de lui en murmurant:

- Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire, Eddy, et tu en redemanderas...

Quand elle nous vit, ou plutôt m'entendit, elle courut jusqu'au lit où elle avait posé sa tenue de travail et se rhabilla aussi vite que possible.

- Vous êtes folle ? S'exclama ma femme.

- Ex-excusez-moi... Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Depuis combien de temps dure ce petit jeu ? Questionnai-je, durement.

- C'est la première fois, je vous l'jure. Répondit-elle, rouge de confusion.

- Nous en avertirons vos supérieurs, mademoiselle. La prévint Esmée.

Elle prit immédiatement la fuite. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un quelconque employé pourrait s'en prendre à un résident, et encore moins à "lui". Esmée rejoignit notre fils et le prit dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'infirmière est partie et elle ne reviendra plus t'embêter. Lui dit-elle doucement.

Naturellement, Edward n'était plus un enfant, c'était un très bel homme et s'il avait été consentant, je n'aurais pas crié, il aurait pu être amoureux de cette Tanya... Mais, quand je l'avais vu, assis près de son instrument de musique, le regard apeuré, j'avais tout de suite remarqué qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. C'était inadmissible et, avant de partir, nous irions, ma femme et moi, en avertir le directeur.

**POV Bella**

Je me collais contre le mur froid du couloir à côté de sa porte et me laissais glisser par terre, mon sac et les fleurs déjà au sol. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Et, lui, que faisait-il dans cet endroit si... triste ? Mon Edward était prêt de moi... D'un côté, j'avais hâte de le revoir mais, d'un autre, j'étais morte de trouille. Mon estomac se tordait, une boule de nerf envahit ma gorge. Je voulais m'enfuir aussi vite que la blonde de tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle fait pour subir les foudres du, si calme, Dr Cullen ? Ca devait être grave. Et dire qu'elle avait la chance de cotoyer Edward tous les jours. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et me balançais de droite à gauche pendant quelques minutes.

- Bella, tu peux entrer. M'invita Esmée en sortant, suivie par Carlisle. Nous allons jusqu'à l'accueil.

- D'accord. Dis-je en me relevant difficilement. Vous lui avez dit que j'étais là ?

- Non, on a décidé qu'il serait plus facile pour lui d'apprendre ta venue en te voyant. M'expliqua Carlisle.

- Ok... Soufflai-je.

Alors que le couple reprenait la direction de l'entrée, je restais les bras ballants, figée sur place. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Comment était-il ? Allait-il bien prendre ma présence ?

"Allez, sois forte, ma fille... Tu peux et tu vas le faire."

Je clignais fortement des paupières comme pour me sortir d'un cauchemar et ramassais mon sac et les freesias. C'était Edward à l'intérieur. Mon Edward. Et personne d'autre. Je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte et la baissais, me faisant pénétrer dans son antre. Je fis trois pas dans la pièce et regardais tout autour de moi. Les murs étaient recouverts de peinture marron chocolat opposé à du vert anis. Sur ma droite, un lit kingsize recouvert d'un dessus de lit rappelant les peintures murales, la tête collée au mur, entouré de deux tables de chevet et leur lampe. Puis un bureau avec un ordinateur portable, une grande bibliothèque près d'une porte, certainement la salle de bains. Face à moi, une grande fenêtre scellée par des barreaux en fer forgé noir qui laissait bien passer la lumière mais qui empêchait quelqu'un de passer. Ensuite, j'aperçus des affiches de New-York et Paris la nuit et une immense photo de la famille Cullen recomposée: Esmée-Carlisle, Alice-Jasper et Emmet-Rosalie. Enfin, je le vis. Edward se tenait dos à moi, assis sur le banc de son piano à queue noir, sur la gauche. Il semblait grand et ses cheveux étaient toujours cuivrés et désordonnés. Il portait un jean foncé ainsi qu'un pull noir. Il ne bougeait pas, semblant fixer quelque chose au-dessus de son piano. Que devais-je faire ? Parler ou me montrer ? J'optais pour la première solution.

- Bonjour, Edward. Dis-je doucement.

Il ne fit pas un geste au son de ma voix. Je posais mon sac à main sur le bord de son lit et approchais de lui. Je découvris alors son profil... si parfait... De longs cils bordaient un regard émeraude, un nez droit, des lèvres fines mais charnues, une machoire carrée... Edward était réellement devenu un très bel homme. Mes yeux suivirent la direction des siens et un cadre me représentant enfant se dévoila. C'était moi qu'il contemplait si intensément... Je tentais une nouvelle fois de capter son attention.

- Bonjour, Edward... Tu me reconnais ?

Son corps resta immobile, seule sa main droite, aux longs doigts d'artiste, changea de place. Elle se posa sur le clavier aux touches ivoires et noires et commença à jouer une douce mélodie. Sa main gauche la rejoignit et la musique se fit plus rapide.

J'observais mon ancien ami, le redécouvrant. Mon coeur battait fort et ma respiration se faisait parfois difficile. Si j'étais restée à Forks, peut-être serions nous mariés et heureux... J'aurais eu une immense chance d'épouser une telle beauté au visage si doux... Des larmes perlèrent au raz de mes cils et je clignais des paupières pour les faire couler. Sa musique ralentit au même moment puis se stoppa alors que je pleurais en silence. Son index caressa mon visage sur la photographie face à lui et il se leva. J'essuyais mes pleurs et le regardais. Il m'ignorait. J'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme et qu'il ne me voyait pas. Je me déplaçais jusqu'au lit et me saisit du bouquet. Je contemplais l'immense pièce pour le repérer, il était posté devant la fenêtre. Alors que je voulais aller lui remettre les fleurs, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Vu qu'il m'ignorait complètement, je remarquais un bloc note et des stylos sur son bureau. Je me saisis d'une feuille et d'un crayon et écrivis "De la part de Bella". Peut-être que la vue de mon prénom le fera réagir... Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais. Je me plantais à ses côtés et lui tendis les fleurs. Je n'existais toujours pas pour lui et je me sentais vraiment petite par rapport à sa taille, je lui arrivais à l'épaule.

- S'il te plait Edward, accepte ces fleurs...

Aucun changement. Zut, je venais de me rendre compte que je ne m'étais pas présentée à lui. Il me prenait sûrement pour une parfaite inconnue.

- Je suis... Bella, Edward. Déclarai-je tout bas, mais assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Ses yeux verts me lorgnèrent sans toutefois que sa tête bouge. Il me comprenait. Il m'avait entendu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais il resta muet. Bien sûr, pour lui, je devais être encore cette petite fille de 7 ans et pas la femme que j'étais devenue.

- Je suis revenue à Forks... Ca fait vingt ans, Edward... Vingt ans que je suis partie avec ma mère. Me reconnais-tu ?

Cette fois, son visage se tourna complètement vers moi et il me scruta intensément. Son index me caressa le front et descendit jusqu'à mon menton, comme s'il voulait identifier quelque chose... Peut-être la ressemblance avec la photo du cadre... Il me touchait de la même façon et cela m'électrisa. Son visage se pencha vers le mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle tiède sur ma joue. Il continuait à me zieuter si... bizarrement que je ne savais plus où me mettre, je devais avoir les joues rouge vif... Et, contre toute attente, ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue et je ne pus que retenir ma respiration. Elles étaient si douces contre ma peau. Il se redressa aussi vite qu'il m'avait embrassé et retourna s'asseoir à son piano, me laissant pantelante. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et me forçais à sortir de ma transe. Un léger coup à la porte m'avertit qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient de retour. Ils entrèrent et Esmée me regarda pleine d'espoir. Je lui fis "non" de la tête, non, Edward n'avait pas parlé mais je lui expliquerai plus tard qu'il avait déposé un léger baiser sur ma joue. Elle m'apporta un vase rempli d'eau fraîche et le posa sur le bureau, j'y intégrais les fleurs et mis mon petit mot devant pour qu'Edward le voit.

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes. Aucun de nous ne put capter d'avantage l'attention de mon ami, il s'était remis à pianoter, comme s'il était seul... seul au monde.

O0O0O0O0O

Bon, alors, qui s'attendait à ça ? Mais surtout qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est très important.

A très vite.

Twikiss


	8. Nouvelle vie

Vous avez encore explosé ma boite mail avec toutes vos reviews, et c'est très plaisant ! Faites attention, je vais y prendre gout, moi !

Merci aux non-inscrits: **Ladys**, **Bichou** (Mon merveilleux talent ? C'est de moi que tu parles ?), **Edwardienne** (ben, j'ai buggé je crois et je ne retrouve pas ton message, mais merci pour les compliments et je tente de poster une fois par semaine), **Matrineu54**, **Ta plus grande fan **(Je suis très touchée), **Elle** (une fois par semaine, c'est pas trop long ?), **Petitefilledusud**, **Leo**, **Halay**, **Pauline**, **Marion**, **Thirty**, **Popo**, **BellaLara**, **Lilou**, **Ilonka**, **Anne-Laure**, **Flannel-K**, **Leeloup** (Bella n'est pas encore amoureuse d'Edward ou ne se l'avoue pas, elle a tant de choses en tête pour le moment), **Majea**, **Aulandra17**, **Chatana** (oui, il l'a reconnu), **Ninidezil** (j'avais pas encore pensé à l'héritage, merci).

Merci à **Asilis** pour sa correction...

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 8:** Nouvelle vie

**POV Bella**

J'avais beau me regarder, encore et encore, dans ce fichu miroir, j'avais toujours une aussi triste tête. La faute à quoi ? Une nuit blanche. L'accumulation de toute ma vie... Pendant vingt ans, j'avais vécu en croyant que mon cher papa était mort et, maintenant, il l'était, sans que je n'ai pu le revoir. Mon cher Edward vivait un enfer depuis mon départ et, hier, une infirmière avait failli abuser de lui. Si ma vie n'était pas si dramatique, j'en aurais ri. Une belle femme qui se jette sur un bel homme, quoi de plus normal ? Sauf qu'Edward était encore trop innocent. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si Carlisle ne les avait pas interrompu, Edward aurait-il succombé aux charmes de cette Tanya ? L'aurait-il repoussé ? Personne ne le saurait jamais...

Hier, en me raccompagnant, Esmée m'avait montré où était cachée la boite secrète de Charlie pendant que Carlisle avait fait démarrer le pick-up, quasi' neuf, qui se tenait dans le garage, pour vérifier s'il était en parfait état, il avait même fait un petit tour avec. Carlisle était revenu souriant et rassuré. Je n'avais pas ouvert la boite, préférant le faire seule. Je les avais ensuite invité à manger pour conclure la soirée.

Esmée avait été très émue par la bise que m'avait faite Edward, me certifiant que c'était merveilleux... Pour elle, ça signifiait qu'il me donnait l'autorisation de l'approcher. Carlisle avait également prévenule directeur de l'institut que j'étais autorisée à venir en visite à n'importe quel moment, même la nuit, et en cas d'urgence. Il leur avait donné mon numéro de téléphone. J'étais très fière de la confiance qu'il m'octroyait.

Malgré mon insomnie, la boite de Charlie était toujours fermée, posée sur la table de la cuisine. Je me préparais un café et m'asseyais face à elle, les mains autour de ma tasse fumante.

"Ouvre cette boite, elle ne va pas t'exploser au visage !" Hurla ma conscience.

Je grimaçais et l'ouvris enfin. Je plongeais les mains à l'intérieur et en sortis une photo de moi, la même que celle qui était sur le piano d'Edward. Un faible sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en imaginant la crise que mon ami avait dû faire pour se l'approprier. Et dire qu'Edward chérissait cette photo de moi depuis des années. Il y avait également mon bracelet de naissance, celui que tous les bébés portaient à la maternité. En disant cela, je devais demander à Jasper son aide pour récupérer mon nom de jeune fille, "Black" me répugnait désormais. Mon relevé de notes du CE1, classe que je n'avais pu finir à Forks vu mon départ éclair, ainsi qu'un écrin étaient encore dans la boite.

- Renée ne lui a pas laissé grand chose. Balbutiai-je en prenant l'écrin.

Dans cette belle petite boite allongée, revêtue de velours rouge, se trouvait une magnifique montre avec un petit mot manuscrit:

"Pour les 18 ans de ma princesse, je t'aime et ne t'oublierai jamais. Ton papa."

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Charlie m'avait acheté cette montre onze ans après mon départ, même s'il ne me voyait plus... Je laissais retomber ma tête sur mes bras, au-dessus de la table, et éclatais en sanglots, sanglots tellement puissants qu'ils me firent sombrer dans le sommeil.

Des coups à la porte d'entrée me réveillèrent. J'étais un peu perdue en ouvrant les yeux, l'horloge m'apprit qu'il était pratiquement midi. Je m'étais donc endormie pendant cinq heures. Un nouveau coup se fit entendre et je me levais difficilement. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvaient Jasper et Alice. Cette dernière perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle me vit.

- WAW ! Tu fais peur à voir ! Déclara-t-elle en pénétrant dans la maison sans que je l'y invite.

- Bonjour, Isabella. Je suis venu pour te remettre les documents dont je t'avais parlé... et... euh, Alice a voulu venir aussi. M'expliqua Jasper en haussant les sourcils.

- Vas-y, entre.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on se tutoie ?

- Euh... On vient de le faire. Lui souris-je.

Je regardais autour de moi, pas d'Alice dans la salle-à-manger ni dans le salon, je la trouvais dans la cuisine, le nez plongé dans le frigo.

- Question certainement idiote mais que fais-tu ? Demandais-je.

- Je recherche les ingrédients miracles ! Oh, ça y'est, j'ai trouvé !

Elle déposa un pot de fromage blanc ainsi que des rondelles de concombre qui me restaient de ma salade composée de la veille. Les portes des placards claquèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la bouteille d'huile d'olive. Et, si j'en n'avais pas eu, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Un sprint jusqu'à l'épicerie ? Sûrement...

- Retourne voir Jazz', je m'occuperais de toi après.

Ben, là, j'étais abassourdie. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Alice. Jamais. On se connaissait à peine et elle prenait ses aises comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici et se comportait comme si j'étais sa meilleure amie ou de sa famille. Elle me soufflait. Une fois que ma bouche cessa son "O" de surprise, je lui obéis bêtement et retournais au salon voir Jasper, la laissant préparer la mixture... qui finirait probablement sur mon visage.

- Je parie que ma fiancée te concocte un masque à effet bonne mine ! Sourit-il.

J'opinais de la tête en grimaçant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella, Alice fait peur au début mais on s'habitue.

- Pourrais-tu m'appeler Bella, je n'aime pas trop Isabella.

- Bien sûr. Accepta-t-il de suite.

- Merci. Oh, en même temps, vu que je suis en instance de divorce, je voudrais reprendre mon nom de jeune fille, c'est possible ?

- Pas de problème. Le mieux est que tu prennes contact avec ton avocat et que tu fasses les changements sur tes papiers d'identité.

- Je le ferai. Encore une chose.

- Oui ?

- J'ai rendez-vous chez le Dr Tanner à 18 heures, si je décide de lui racheter son cabinet, est-ce que tu pourras t'en occuper personnellement ?

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir !

- Jazz', tu as fini avec elle ? Nous interrompit Alice.

- Presque, pourquoi ?

- Le masque est prêt et, comme j'ai entendu qu'elle avait un entretien ce soir, il faut agir vite. Imagine la tête du pauvre Tanner en te découvrant, il va faire une crise cardiaque ! Rigola-t-elle.

Faisais-je réellement si peur ?

- Je te confie aux douces mains d'Alice. Les papiers sont dans le classeur, tout est en ordre et tout est à ton nom, enfin à "Isabella Black Swan", mais il n'y aura aucun soucis si Black ne fait plus partie de ta vie.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Il se leva et remit son manteau.

- Tu t'en vas ? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui, Alice m'appellera pour que je vienne la chercher.

- Je reste avec elle ? Paniquais-je.

- Oui, mais si ça te dérange, dis-le et je l'embarque.

- Non, c'est pas ça... Mais... je ne la connais pas... enfin pas plus que ça.

- Tu vas rapidement l'adorer. Tout le monde adore Alice, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Et il s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière.

Bon, puisque tel était mon sort, je me résignais. Je refermais la porte d'entrée et me dirigeais vers mon lieu de torture. Ce n'était pas mon truc... les "trucs" de fille. D'ailleurs, mes meilleurs amis avaient toujours été des garçons, Edward puis Sam. Au début, je m'étais bien entendue avec Emily, mais pas au point d'organiser des soirées entre filles, ni même des journées shopping. Alice allait juste me poser une crème sur le visage avec des morceaux de légume vert, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Je m'arrêtais dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'observais. Elle était assise sur le plan de travail et mélangeait une texture blanche dans un grand bol. C'était vraiment une véritable beauté cette femme...

- Oh, Bella, viens t'asseoir ! S'exclama-t-elle en descendant de son siège improvisé.

Je lui obéis et m'avançais lentement vers elle et la chaise qu'elle tenait par le dossier. Elle sortit une pince de sa poche et, sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, me fit un chignon en tirant toutes les mèches qui entouraient mon visage.

- Voilà... On peut commencer. Surtout ne parle pas, il faut que tous tes traits soient lisses, donc pas de grimace non plus, et détents-toi, la ride d'inquiétude de ton front doit aussi disparaitre.

Elle me badigeonna le visage de ce mélange très frais puis posa des tranches de concombre.

- Tu vas aller voir Edward aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Alice.

J'allais lui répondre mais elle m'interrompit immédiatement.

- Ne parle pas ! Réponds-moi en te servant de ton pouce, pour "oui" tu le lèves, pour "non" tu le baisses. Ok ?

Je levais mon pouce.

- "Oui" tu as compris ou "oui" tu y vas ?

Elle le faisait exprès ma parole ! Comment voulez-vous que je réponde à ça avec mon pouce ?

- Excuse-moi. Rit-elle. On en parlera après. En tout cas, je suis très contente de te connaitre. Je me sens comme "attirée" par toi, amicalement je te rassure. Mais, c'est comme si nous allions devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Je sais que je dois t'effrayer mais c'est comme si tu faisais partie de ma vie depuis toujours. Depuis que je suis chez les Cullen, j'ai toujours entendu parler de toi. Je sais qu'Emmet t'en veut, à cause d'Edward, mais pas moi. Je suis certaine que tu arriveras à délivrer notre frère de son mutisme. Et puis, Esmée m'a dit qu'il t'avait embrassée sur la joue... Tu as de la chance... Je n'y ai jamais eu droit... Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire dans son corps d'homme... Il est très beau, n'est-ce pas ? Et cette Tanya, j'aurais sa peau, si je la croise, je lui ferais avaler sa perruque !

Euh... Elle continuait de m'interroger sans que je puisse répondre, de toute façon, je n'en aurais pas eu le temps, tant son débit était rapide. Au bout de dix minutes, elle me retira les rondelles de légumes puis la pâte blanche à l'aide de mouchoirs en papier. Une fois terminé, elle me sourit de toutes ses dents en tapant dans ses mains.

- Tu as retrouvé une peau de bébé !

- Merci, c'est grâce à toi. Répondis-je, simplement.

J'étais assez mal à l'aise en fait parce qu'elle ne cessait de me fixer.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Tentai-je.

- Ben, j'attends juste que tu répondes à mes questions, celles que je t'ai posées il y a quelques minutes.

- Oh... D'accord... Alors, euh, Edward est très beau, encore plus que quand il était enfant. Je ne sais pas si je vais aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui parce que j'ai ce rendez-vous à 18 heures et Sam soit me faxer mes diplômes à la poste. Je dois aussi rapporter ma voiture de location vu que j'ai celle de Charlie maintenant, mais pour ça je devais appeler ta mère pour qu'elle me récupère, et je ne sais pas quand elle sera libre. Et, si tu veux faire la peau à la sublime infirmière, alors je t'y aiderai.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Edward ?

- Comme un ami, un ami très cher que je dois réapprendre à connaitre.

- Pas plus ? Insista la brunette.

- Non.

- Pas grave, ça viendra. Allez, on y va !

- On va où ? M'étonnai-je.

- Rendre ta voiture. Je prends le pick-up, je l'ai déjà conduit avec ton père, quand il m'a aidé à passer le permis.

- Mon père a fait ça ?

- Bien sûr, avec Emmet aussi. Allez, prends tes affaires, il est presque 14 heures et il faut compter une heure pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. Et tu dois passer à la poste aussi... Oh, c'est bête, même pas le temps pour un petit coucou à Edward.

- Non, c'est vrai... Je me rattraperai demain.

- Ou ce soir, après ton rendez-vous ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Il se fera tard, Alice. Je ne peux pas me rendre à l'institut après 20 heures.

- Tu plaisantes ! Emmet y est déjà allé à minuit.

- Mais... et s'il dort ?

- Tu ne le dérangeras pas, Bella. Edward dort très peu. Mais, de toute façon, c'est toi qui décide ! Conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte du garage.

Nous nous rendîmes à la poste, comme prévu Sam avait déjà tout envoyé. Puis nous reprîmes la route jusqu'à l'agence de location de l'aéroport. Je rendis les clés, les papiers et payais par carte bancaire. Je laissais Alice conduire le pick-up sur le trajet du retour. Nous avions encore la moitié du trajet à effectuer et il était déjà 17 heures. Nous arrivâmes à la maison un peu avant 17h30 et je montais me changer sur les ordres du Sergent Alice Cullen, ensuite elle me fit un chignon bas sur ma nuque, me certifiant que ça faisait plus sérieux. A 18 heures tapantes, je me présentais à l'accueil du cabinet dentaire sous le regard chaleureux d'Angéla. Elle m'invita à prendre un siège afin de patienter. A 18h50, je ressortais de là avec une promesse de vente signifiant le montant de l'achat et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'étais sur le trottoir, fixant ce papier qui m'assurait une nouvelle vie.

- Alors ? S'écria Alice.

Elle se tenait près de moi, Jasper assis sur un banc avec Esmée.

- Que faites-vous là ? Interrogeai-je surprise.

- On venait aux nouvelles, quelle question ! Rit Alice.

- Oh, c'est gentil...

- Alors ?

- Le Docteur Tanner a accepté mon offre et m'a fait une promesse de vente pour que je puisse débloquer les fonds.

- Combien t'a-t-il demandé ? S'enquit Jasper.

- 100 000 $.

- Seulement ? S'étonna Esmée.

- Oui, il est très heureux de "confier ses patients à la fille de Charlie Swan". Dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

- Tu n'as même pas besoin de faire un crédit en plus. Ton père t'a légué le double de cette somme. Déclara Jasper.

- Pardon ?

- Bella, as-tu lu les papiers ? Se renseigna Alice.

- Pas vraiment...

- Ravi de t'apprendre que tu as déjà l'argent nécessaire à cet achat. Sourit Jasper.

Ben, ça alors... J'avais, à présent, une maison, une voiture et un nouveau lieu de travail et, tout ça, sans débourser un dollar... Je crois que je vais laisser la maison de Phoenix à Paul, qu'il se la garde ! Et je ne demanderai rien d'autre que sa signature pour le divorce.

- Cours voir Edward, va lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Alice.

- Mais, il est tard. Protestai-je.

- Ne sois pas bête ! Roula-t-elle des yeux.

- Je vais t'y emmener, comme ça je pourrais l'embrasser moi aussi. Me convainquit Esmée.

- D'accord.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Encore un petit chapitre sans Edward, mais il sera au rendez-vous pour le prochain. Promis.

Twikiss 


	9. Dans les bras de mon ange

Me revoilà ! Je sais, j'ai tardé... Mais j'aime pas la chaleur, ça m'empêche de me concentrer...

Merci à **Asilis**, pour sa relecture, même si elle n'a pas beaucoup de boulot, comme elle dit, elle lit les chapitres en exclu !lol

Merci aux non-inscrits: **Celine**, **Halay**, **Angelik** (je poste environ une fois par semaine), **Marion**, **Leeloup**, **Tw-bleedinglove**, **Leo**, **Ninidezil**, **Nana**, , **Petitefilledusud**,** Ilonka**, **Aulandra17**, **Lorena13**, **Elle** (il y a des fois, pire encore, où les fics sont abandonnées alors qu'on attendait la suite).

Je vous laisse savourer Edward !lol

O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 9**: "Dans les bras de mon ange..."

**POV Bella**

Il était exactement 20h10 lorsqu'Esmée se gara sur le parking des visiteurs. Sans un mot, nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment après avoir pianoté le code d'accès sur l'alarme. Nous ne croisâmes que deux résidents et une aide-soignante dans les couloirs. La porte 19 était ouverte et une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années nous salua vivement.

- Bonsoir, Carmen ! Répondit Esmée. Bella, tu peux aller voir Edward, je vais m'entretenir un instant avec son infirmière de nuit.

- C'est vous Bella ? S'étonna cette dernière.

J'hochais brièvement la tête.

- Vous ressemblez réellement à un ange. Sourit-elle.

- Euh, merci.

Je me détournais des deux femmes et toquais à la porte avant d'entrer. Edward était à moitié allongé sur son lit et regardait un film sur son écran plat qui était suspendu au mur. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué lors de ma première visite. Je m'approchais doucement de mon ami et m'assis, à son opposé, sur le bord de son immense lit.

- Bonsoir, Edward.

Il me jeta à peine un coup d'oeil et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

- Je sais qu'il est tard et que tu aurais aimé être au calme devant ton film, mais ta maman a insisté pour que je vienne avec elle. Elle est avec Carmen dans la chambre à côté.

Il observa la porte furtivement.

- Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas, je suis venue hier. Je suis Bella.

Ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur le cadre qui avait quitté le clapet du piano pour sa table de chevet.

- Cette photo est très ancienne, j'avais six ans. Mon père l'avait prise lors de la fête des mères. J'ai bien changé depuis... Et toi aussi, Edward.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, il m'écoutait. Il m'écoutait vraiment.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je vais rester à Forks, pour toujours. Je ne repartirais plus jamais. Je vis dans la maison que Charlie m'a léguée et je viens de racheter le cabinet dentaire du Dr Tanner.

Edward me zieuta un instant, sans sourire cette fois.

- Oui, je suis dentiste, et j'adore entendre le bruit de la fraise sur les dents. Je sais, ça fait sadique. Rigolai-je.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard se baissa au niveau de mon cou. Edward se mouva jusqu'à moi, se défaisant de sa couette, il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un caleçon blanc. Je retins ma respiration. Ses longs doigts fins effleurèrent ma chaine qui était visible de par mon léger décolleté, puis descendirent jusqu'au pendentif.

- Tu t'en souviens, Edward ? C'est la bague que tu m'as offerte. Cette petite coccinelle ne m'a jamais quitté.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre, délaissant son film, et moi par la même occasion.

Edward s'installa ensuite au piano, silencieux depuis mon arrivée tardive. Une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Je pris place sur le siège devant son bureau et l'écoutais. Tout à coup, mon regard se posa vers le vase qui contenait mon bouquet de freesias, le petit mot que j'avais laissé n'y était plus. A la place se tenait une partition de musique. En titre: "Dans les bras de mon ange"... puis, en plus petit, "Pour Bella". Etait-ce lui qui l'avait écrit ? Pour moi ? Je ne savais malheureusement pas lire la musique, mais les paroles qui étaient notées sous les portées étaient tout à fait lisibles.

_**Dans les bras de mon ange**_

_**(Thierry Amiel)  
**__  
L'horizon disparait,  
Si tout s'embrume,  
Et je ne sais plus où aller,  
Il n'y a plus de raison,  
De t'attendre plus longtemps,  
Il faut bien y croire et avancer,  
J'ai gardé ton parfum,  
Et ton plus beau sourire,  
Qui font mal mais me font du bien,  
J'ai cherché ta main,  
Oh, cachée là dans la mienne,  
Tu l'as jamais lâchée._

Dans les bras de mon ange,  
M'envoler d'ici,  
Je t'approche et je tremble,  
Je te vois dans toutes mes nuits,  
Dans les bras de mon ange,  
Il y a une vie après,  
Je te retrouve et j'en crève,  
Je te sens dans toutes mes nuits.

Tu m'as dit plus d'une fois,  
Rien ne se perd jamais,  
Tu portais ta foi à ton cou,  
Pour moi qui ai douté,  
Qui ne voulait rien entendre,  
Je dois te faire confiance et rester,  
Et quoi qu'l'on ait fait de toi,  
Je continue tout seul,  
Mon chemin que tu as tracé,  
Oublié ma colère,  
Pour être prêt à aimer,  
Aussi fort que tu m'as aimé.

Dans les bras de mon ange,  
M'envoler d'ici,  
Je t'approche et je tremble,  
Je te vois dans toutes mes nuits,  
Dans les bras de mon ange,  
Il y a une vie après,  
Je te retrouve et j'en crève,  
Je te sens dans toutes mes nuits.

Je te retrouve et j'en crève,  
Je te sens dans toutes mes nuits...

Le texte collait parfaitement à la musique. C'était si beau, si pur, si parfait, et tellement Edward... Enfin, ce qu'il dégageait car je ne connaissais pas encore l'homme qu'il était devenu. Aucun doute sur le fait que cette chanson me soit destinée. Tout ce qu'il ressentait y était... Je pleurais. Que pouvais-je faire pour l'aider ? Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Noyée sous mes sanglots, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il se tenait juste à côté de moi et fus très surprise lorsque sa main essuya mes larmes.

- C'était... magnifique... Soufflai-je, tentant de me calmer.

Mon regard s'ancra au sien, juste quelques secondes, puis il s'allongea sur son lit, à la même place que lors de mon arrivée. Etait-ce sa façon de me faire comprendre que je devais partir ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me levais. De toute façon, il était tard. Soudain, il agrippa mon poignet, m'empêchant d'avancer. Ses yeux étaient... suppliants. Je voulus me rasseoir sur la chaise mais il m'attira vers lui. Nous dormions souvent ensemble lorsque nous étions enfants, le souhaitait-il à nouveau ? D'un mouvement de pied, j'ôtais mes escarpins et m'allongeais face à lui, le dévisageant, tentant de connaitre ses pensées. De son index, il vint frôler la bague et sourit, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, ils étaient toujours aussi tristes. Lentement, je vis ses paupières s'alourdir puis se fermer. Edward s'était endormi. La porte s'ouvrit et Esmée apparut. Elle embrassa son fils sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Lui demandai-je tout bas.

- Fais ce que tu veux... Me sourit-elle.

Je grimaçais légèrement. En effet, que devais-je faire ? Rester ou partir ? Me désirait-il à son réveil ? Ce n'était pas facile...

- Il t'a invité à te joindre à lui alors, si tu n'as rien d'urgent à faire demain, reste avec lui. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il souhaite, comme quand vous étiez petits.

- D'accord. Ca va aller pour la route ?

- Aucun soucis, j'ai l'habitude. Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit Esmée.

Doucement, je me faufilais sous la couette et restais à bonne distance de mon ami. Je me connaissais assez pour savoir que j'avais souvent un sommeil agité. Esmée avait éteint la lumière en partant, me coupant dans ma contemplation de mon ange. Je fermais les yeux et inhalais sa douce fragrance. Envoûtée par sa présence, si proche de moi, je posais ma main sur son visage à peine visible dans la pénombre. Sa joue picotait un peu sous ma paume à cause de sa barbe naissante, mais cétait agréable. Sans crier gare, sa main se positionna sur la mienne et je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter, prise en flagrant délit de caresses... Il baissa nos mains de sa figure mais ne me lâcha pas.

Je m'endormis, heureuse d'être près de lui, tout simplement.

Lorsque je me réveillais, Edward était assis face à son bureau, écrivant sur du papier musique. Je m'étirais un peu et me levais.

- Bonjour, Edward. Dis-je tout bas.

Il me regarda à peine, les sourcils froncés. Oh, si seulement je pouvais avoir un indice sur ce qu'il pensait... Juste un tout petit indice. Je zieutais par-dessus son épaule et vis qu'il écrivait une nouvelle chanson.

- Tu peux me la jouer au piano ? Lui demandais-je.

Il laissa retomber son stylo après avoir noté le titre "Juste une photo de toi"... Etait-ce encore pour moi ? Edward se mit debout et se dirigea vers son piano. Il souleva le clapet qui protégeait les touches noires et blanches puis s'installa. Je m'appuyais contre la fenêtre pour l'écouter. Le rythme était assez rapide, il jouait formidablement bien, c'était impressionnant, surtout pour une novice telle que moi. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre chanter sur cette mélodie, encore plus qu'hier. Je changeais de place et me collais pratiquement contre son dos pour essayer de lire les paroles inscrites sur sa partition.

_**Juste une photo de toi**_

_**(Matt Pokora)**_

Si on faisait un flash-back, qu'on revenait en arrière  
Pour te rappeler ce que tu me disais  
Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière  
Au final tout ça, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air  
Mais j'ai pas vu que tu jouais  
Toute cette histoire, un jeu d'échecs dont tu étais la reine

J'ai le cœur en vrac et, si je dérape c'est  
Parce que t'es partie aussi vite que t'es arrivée  
Et tu t'en es allée avec un bout de moi, maintenant…  
Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi (x2)  
Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi (x2)

La musique qui s'arrête, le rideau qui se baisse  
Et le soleil disparait quand les lumières s'éteignent  
Même les applaudissements ne pourront rien y faire  
Et pour toi, j'étais prêt à remuer ciel et terre  
Mais t'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fait  
J'ai perdu ma bataille, il n'y a plus rien à faire

_J'ai le cœur en vrac et, si je dérape c'est  
Parce que t'es partie aussi vite que t'es arrivée  
Et tu t'en es allée avec un bout de moi, maintenant…  
Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi (x2)  
Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi (x2)_

_Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré  
J'aurais pas dû te regarder  
Si t'es plus là, tous ces souvenir qu'est-ce que j'en fais?  
Je veux juste t'oublier_

Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi (x2)  
Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi (x2)

Le choc...

Pensait-il réellement tout ce qu'il avait écrit sur cette feuille ? Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues, mais, cette fois, je voulais juste prendre mes jambes à mon cou et quitter cette chambre, sa chambre. Un coup à la porte se fit entendre et Carmen entra avec le petit déjeuner. Pour deux. Je n'en voulais pas, je n'avais pas faim, juste des hauts le coeur. Il maudissait le jour où on s'était rencontré et voulait juste m'oublier... Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Merde !

Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et m'y enfermais, m'effondrant au sol. La main sur la bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots. Les Cullen avaient tort. Je ne pouvais pas aider Edward. Il me détestait à présent. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas que j'avais brisé notre promesse.

- Bella, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta l'infirmière.

- Non. Ca va pas, pas du tout... Pleurnichai-je. Pouvez-vous m'appeler un taxi, s'il vous plait ?

- Vous ne préférez pas que j'appelle Madame Cullen ?

- Non, ne la dérangez pas.

- D'accord, je le fais tout de suite.

- Merci.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Edward n'était plus là. Je remis mon pull, ma veste et pris mon sac à main. Le réveil était pénible, je n'aurais pas dû rester cette nuit. Il avait dû réfléchir et s'apercevoir que ses sentiments avaient changé et qu'il valait mieux que je ne sois pas là, près de lui. Je respirais un grand coup et quittais cette pièce... Peut-être pour toujours.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Alors, j'attends vos impressions !

Twikiss


	10. Reste

Salut !

Vous m'avez épaté avec toutes vos reviews ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas...

**Merci aux non-inscrits**: **Tw-bleedinglove**, **Petitefilledusud**, **Luna58**, **Marion**, **Sabrina**, **Ca**, **Flannel-k**, **Chatana** (tu sauras tout dans quelques chapitres), **Une fille**, **Angelik** (t'affole pas trop !lol), **Amoure-and-souffranceskyblog**, **Morgane**, **Celine**, **Nesi**, **Elle** (je te rassure pour Edward), **Anonyme**, **JLUKES**, **Nathalie63**, **Lilou**, **Ilonka**, **Saly852**, **Lyllou**, **Ousna**, **PatiewSnow** (tu veux que je t'envoie des mouchoirs ou ça va aller ?), **Ninidezil** (tu as tout à fait raison, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?lol), **Aulandra17**, **Halay**, **Anne**, **Annah**, **Laurie**, **Solyane**, **Lisalilarenesmee** (bientôt le POV Edward) et Marie.

Merci à **Asilis** pour sa correction !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 10**: Reste...

**POV Bella**

- Bella ? Bella, ouvre-moi, s'il te plait ! S'écria Esmée à travers la grosse porte d'entrée. Bella, je sais que tu es là, Carmen m'a appelé.

J'étais recroquevillée dans le fauteuil et je ne voulais voir personne, mais ça c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de la brunette qui avait, apparemment, accompagné sa mère.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que Bella n'avait pas fermé à clé. Dit-elle du palier.

Elle était entrée sans "mon" accord dans "ma" maison ?

- Mais, Alice, on ne peut pas... Protesta Esmée.

- Maman, tu t'inquiètes, n'est-ce pas ? Ben, imagine qu'elle ait fait une bêtise... Tu t'en voudras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Hum, oui, tu as raison.

J'entendis leurs pas dans le couloir mais ne bougeais pas.

- Oh, Bella... Que se passe-t-il ? Paniqua Madame Cullen en s'approchant de moi. Alice, va lui préparer un café, s'il te plait.

- D'accord maman.

Esmée s'agenouilla face à moi et me caressa tendrement le front, comme elle l'avait fait hier soir à son fils.

- Et si tu me racontais tout... M'invita-t-elle.

- Si je vous le dis, vous partirez ? Vous me laisserez seule ?

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

- Alors, je te le promets.

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et, tout en rivant mon regard au sol, je commençais péniblement mon récit.

- Hier soir, Edward a joué, pour moi, une magnifique musique, il avait même écrit les paroles, très touchantes. Ensuite, il m'a empêché de partir et m'a attiré sur le lit. Après vous êtes arrivée, il dormait paisiblement. Au petit matin, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était en train d'écrire une nouvelle chanson. Je lui ai demandé de me la jouer et, pendant qu'il le faisait, j'ai lu le texte...

- Que disait cette nouvelle chanson ?

- Que tout ce qu'il lui restait de moi c'était une photo... que j'ai joué avec son coeur... qu'il maudissait notre rencontre... qu'il voulait m'oublier... Racontais-je entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Je vais le tuer. Grogna Alice, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

- Quoi ? S'enquit sa mère.

- Façon de parler... Il souffle le chaud et le froid avec Bella. Je vais aller le voir cet après-midi. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Alice, tu travailles tout à l'heure. Protesta Esmée.

- Oh, Jasper comprendra que j'ai besoin de voir Edward. Je rattraperai mon retard ce soir.

- Laisse tomber Alice, il ne te répondra pas de toute façon. Répondis-je.

- Peut-être mais il m'entendra, lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ah, au fait Bella, Jazz' a besoin de te voir rapidement pour la négociation avec le Docteur Tanner. Il devait le voir ce matin. Je t'ai réservé une place à 13h30.

- Mais il est pratiquement 13 heures, Alice ! Tu as vu ma tête ? M'exclamai-je, ahurie.

- Calme-toi, c'est juste mon futur mari que tu vas voir, et je te signale qu'il t'a vu pire que ça. Rit-elle.

- Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il va y avoir plein de monde dans les rues et peut-être dans la salle d'attente. Insistai-je.

- Oui, certainement, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi aujourd'hui. Il faut que je me sauve ! Maman, tu rentres par tes propres moyens, j'ai besoin de ta voiture. Lui sourit Alice en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ne roule pas trop vite et ne sois pas trop méchante avec ton frère. La prévint Esmée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, juste ce qu'il faut où il faut. Bella, on se verra sûrement ce soir, tu es invitée chez Jasper à 19 heures.

- Quoi ?

- Il a son propre appartement. Dit-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil. Oh, et, je préfère te prévenir, il y aura aussi Emmet et sa femme.

- Mais ton frère ne m'aime pas ! Protestai-je. Et si Rosalie ne m'apprécie pas non plus ?

- Emmet mettra de l'eau dans son vin, il ne sait pas que tu viens d'abord, et sa femme est très gentille, rassure-toi. Bon, je me sauve, j'ai des fesses à aller botter.

- Alice ! S'écria Esmée.

- Je sais, maman, mais il doit des explications à Bella et j'en aurais.

Alice partie, je ne pouvais décemment pas mettre Esmée dehors et la laisser rentrer à pieds malgré la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite. La solitude attendra vu l'après-midi et la soirée qu'on m'avait prévu.

- Attendez-moi, je vais me préparer et je vous dépose. Déclarai-je en me pressant vers l'escalier.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, je peux appeler un taxi. Répondit ma visiteuse.

- Je vais en ville donc c'est sur mon chemin.

Je me dévêtis rapidement, pris une douche en quatrième vitesse, m'habillais et me coiffais. Tout cela fut fait en vingt minutes. Bon, je ne serais pas à l'heure car il me fallait encore enfiler mes chaussures et mon manteau, prendre mon sac, verrouiller la maison et, enfin, sortir la voiture du garage. Jasper comprendrait sûrement la raison de mon retard, notamment le fait que sa fiancée venait tout juste de me prévenir.

Les papiers signés, je me sentais plus légère. L'argent allait être viré sur le compte du Docteur Tanner dans quelques jours, avant qu'il ne s'envole pour les Caraïbes afin de vivre une retraire ensoleillée avec sa femme, et je pourrais enfin exercer mon nouveau métier. J'étais prête à le faire, à recevoir mes patients et le bruit de la fraise raisonna dans ma tête. Je souriais tout en secouant la tête. Tout à coup, je me décidais à aller jusqu'au cabinet dentaire, il fallait que je parle à la secrétaire.  
Lorsque je pénétrais à l'intérieur, Angéla était en train de calmer un petit garçon d'à peine 4 ans, il pleurait et criait, ne voulant pas avoir à faire au dentiste. Apparemment, il venait de mordre sa mère, cette dernière se frottait l'avant bras où apparaissaient des traces de dents. La secrétaire réussit à le calmer rien qu'avec quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille. Quand le Dr Tanner l'appela, le petit bonhomme se redressa fièrement et demanda à sa maman de l'attendre sur sa chaise, désirant entrer tout seul. Waw, et dire que ça allait bientôt m'arriver...

- Bonjour, Madame Black, vous désirez ?

- Oh, excusez-moi, j'avais les pensées ailleurs. Déclarai-je à la secrétaire qui était tournée vers moi.

Je m'approchais de son bureau.

- Angéla, c'est bien ça ?

Elle opina rapidement de la tête.

- Voilà, je viens de signer le contrat de vente et j'aimerais beaucoup vous garder à mes côtés, ce serait possible ?

- Oh lala ! Merci, Madame Black ! Bien sûr que je reste ! S'écria-t-elle. J'avais tellement peur que vous ne vouliezpas de moi.

- Le Docteur Tanner m'a vanté vos mérites et ce que je viens de voir me conforte dans mon choix. Et, s'il vous plait, oubliez le Madame et, encore plus, le Madame Black. Je reprends mon nom de jeune fille, mais, pour vous, ce sera Bella. Lui souris-je.

- D'accord, Bella. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous.

- Moi aussi, Angéla.

Voilà une chose de faite. En chemin, je fis une petite halte à l'épicerie afin d'acheter une bouteille de vin pour offrir à Jasper ce soir. Je mis un peu d'ordre dans la maison puis montais me préparer à l'étage. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste... Non seulement j'allais me retrouver la seule célibataire parmi deux couples mais, en plus, j'allais devoir affronter "Emmet le sympatique démon". "Sympatique" car, avant de savoir qui j'étais, il avait été adorable et "Démon" parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il me le montrait. Pff, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

Ce fut donc en grimaçant que je me présentais à la porte de mon hôte pour la soirée. A peine avais-je appuyé sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir, je suis Rosalie, la soeur de Jasper ainsi que la femme d'Emmet. Tu entres ? M'accueillit une magnifique blonde.

- Bonsoir, je suis Bella. Balbutiai-je, soudain très complexée.

Cette femme était sublime, grande et élancée, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu clair. Et elle était souriante ! Elle pourrait incarner Barbie dans un film sans aucune retouche... Même sa voix était parfaite. Sa place n'était définitivement pas à Forks, ce trou paumé humide.

- Jasper est en cuisine et Alice ne va pas tarder, elle est en route. M'expliqua-t-elle en m'emmenant jusqu'au salon.

- D'accord. Et votre mari ? Remarquant qu'Emmet n'était pas là.

- Au travail, il a été bippé pour une urgence il y a une heure.

- Ce n'est pas ma présence qui l'a fait fuir plutôt ? Plaisantai-je.

- Non ! Il n'était pas au courant. Et, dis-moi "TU" s'il te plait, on a le même âge et j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir une seconde Alice en face de moi, c'était déroutant, surtout qu'en réfléchissant bien, Angéla était également comme ça. Est-ce que j'aurais été comme elles si je n'avais pas quitté la ville ? Jasper vint me saluer puis nous servit un apéritif.

- Voici mesdames. Dit-il en nous tendant nos verres. Alors, Bella, pressée d'exercer ton rôle de sadique ?

- Seras-tu mon premier patient ? Ris-je.

- Non, j'ai des dents parfaites.

- Par contre, tu auras souvent Emmet ! Il mange tellement que ses dents en patissent. Intervint Rosalie.

- Je crois que, quand il va me voir à la place de son cher dentiste, il va s'enfuir jusqu'à Port Angeles pour trouver un autre praticien. Déclarai-je sérieusement.

- Il n'aura pas le choix, je l'accompagne à chaque fois. Rétorqua sa femme.

- Ne me tente pas, Rosalie, je pourrais me servir d'un petit produit pour l'endormir s'il m'agace un peu trop. Plaisantai-je à nouveau en imaginant ce géant musclé entre mes mains.

- Tant que tu me le rends en un seul morceau et en forme, y'a pas de soucis ! Rigola-t-elle. Tu sais, Bella, je t'aime bien.

- Oh, moi aussi. J'avais un peu peur de vous affronter, tous ensemble, mais l'absence d'Emmet m'a détendu et je suis très contente d'être là, surtout après la matinée que j'ai passé.

- Oui, Alice m'a rapidement expliqué le topo. Edward a fait des siennes. Dit Jasper.

- Si on veut. Disons qu'il est assez lunatique et que ses écrits sont tellement réalistes que je n'ai pas pu éviter de m'enflammer. Ses chansons décrivent parfaitement ses états d'âme. Je sais qu'il souffre et que ma présence le dérange. Je crois qu'il pense comme son frère, que tout est de ma faute...

- Edward nous a exclu de sa vie en s'enfermant dans son mutisme mais je crois, surtout, qu'il t'idéalise beaucoup, dans ton corps d'enfant, comme si lui non plus n'avait pas veillit. Il devait t'aimer de tout son coeur de petit garçon et a refusé d'évoluer. Son coma a dû jouer dans sa folie. Confia Jasper.

- Peut-être, mais imagine ce que ça me fait, un jour il m'embrasse sur la joue, le lendemain il refuse que je parte et m'invite à dormir près de lui et, au réveil, sa chanson où il maudit notre rencontre. Mais le pire c'est que, lorsque je suis sortie de la salle de bain, il n'était plus là...

- Il avait certainement rendez-vous avec le psychiatre, il y va tous les matins. Répondit Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas, Carmen ne m'a rien dit. Il faut dire que je me suis enfuie tellement vite, la pauvre, elle n'a rien dû comprendre.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée claqua, nous coupant dans la discussion, et Alice apparut tout sourire.

- Bonsoir ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle embrassa chastement les lèvres de son fiancé et, se tournant vers moi, elle me tendit une feuille cartonnée.

- Pour toi ! Me dit-elle. Alors, comment vas-tu Rose ?

J'observais plus attentivement le papier et reconnus immédiatement l'écriture d'Edward. Cette fois, pas de notes de musique, uniquement un texte.

_"__**Reste**__"  
(Emma Daumas)_

_Reste  
Reste encore un peu  
Même si je t'en veux... je crois_

Reste  
Même si dans tes yeux  
Je sais que tu mens... parfois

Et j'entends la rue dehors  
Qui s'endort doucement

Si certains soirs il neige sur la mer  
Si certains soirs tu as peur de moi  
Si certains soirs tout me semble amer  
Si chaque nuit je m'endors... sans toi

Reste  
Reste encore un peu  
Tu joues si bien ce jeu... pour moi

Alors quitte  
À t'en demander trop  
Ne redis pas ces mots... deux fois

Et j'entends la rue dehors  
Qui s'éveille doucement

Si certains soirs il neige sur la mer  
Si certains soirs tu as peur de moi  
Si certains soirs tout me semble amer  
Si chaque nuit je m'endors... sans toi

Reste  
Il me reste à présent  
Tes pas qui s'éloignent doucement... j'ai froid

Elle sait elle qui je suis  
Sait-elle que tu mens ?... parfois

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

J'attends vos impressions !

Twikiss


	11. Je sais

Coucou !

Bon, suite à des des caprices de mon netbook adoré, je préfère ne pas tenter de répondre aux nombreuses et adorables reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, s'il buggue encore je ne pourrais pas vous poster ce nouveau chapitre... Je pense que vous préférez une suite, non ?

Alors voici ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Rosalie, Jasper et Bella étaient réunis, avant l'arrivée d'Alice... Enfin, bref, vous comprendrez en lisant.

O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 11**: Je sais...

**POV Alice**

Je venais de battre mon record grâce à la fabuleuse Mercedes de maman, elle était plus légère et plus punchy que celle de papa. Au lieu de faire le trajet en une heure, j'avais mis 47 minutes. Préciser que j'aimais la vitesse n'étais peut-être pas obligatoire, notamment devant mes parents adoptifs. Une place de parking, juste devant l'entrée de l'institut, se libéra comme par magie lors de mon arrivée. Idem pour l'ouverture de la porte, des visiteurs me la retinrent, pas besoin d'attendre et de taper le code. On me facilitait la vie aujourd'hui. Je me rendis à la chambre des infirmières personnelles de mon frère. La journée c'était Eléazar (ouai, pas très féminin comme prénom, normal puisque c'est un homme, donc je devrais dire "chambre des infirmiers") qui veillait sur lui par interphones, il y en avait plusieurs dans la chambre d'Edward ainsi qu'une caméra. Eléazar venait de reprendre le travail après une longue maladie, Tanya l'avait remplacé. Lorsque cette dernière avait été renvoyée, il avait écourté son arrêt maladie. C'était également le frère de Carmen et d'Irina, la psychologue.

- Bonjour Alice ! M'accueillit-il.

- Bonjour Zar' ! Comment vas-tu ? Répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bien mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Edward est à la bibliothèque avec sa psy'. Elle lui conseille quelques nouvelles lectures.

- Irina fait du bon travail avec lui, mais toutes tes soeurs sont géniales. Je vais l'attendre dans sa chambre. A plus tard !

- Je ne bouge pas de là de toute façon.

Je lui souris et entrais dans la chambre de mon frère. Tout était impeccablement rangé, Edward était légèrement maniaque avec ses affaires, même son placard était mieux organisé que mon dressing. Je pris place sur le canapé, bien sagement, et patientais.

Je sursautais au son du piano. Zut ! Apparemment, je m'étais endormie. Mon regard se posa immédiatement sur Edward. Il aurait pu me réveiller quand même...

- Bonjour, Edward ! Déclarai-je en me levant.

Je me dirigeais aussitôt vers lui et l'embrassais sur la joue même s'il ne s'était pas arrêté de jouer pour autant.

- Hum, toujours aussi aimable. Grimaçais-je.

Je me positionnais à ses côtés sur le banc et j'attendis qu'il stoppe sa musique. Ca prendrait peut-être du temps mais j'étais patiente, très patiente, surtout quand j'avais quelque chose en tête.

Cela faisait, à présent, une heure qu'il jouait, heureusement pas toujours la même musique. Bon, patiente mais, là, il se fichait de moi. Je commençais à lui tripoter les cheveux pour le déstabiliser, sans aucun effet. Mon index se posa sur le grain de beauté situé sur sa nuque, juste sous sa chevelure, j'appuyais doucement puis de plus en plus fort, juste appuyer pas pincer. Rien. Edward pianotait comme si je n'étais pas là. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Je me saisis du cadre de Bella, posé sous ses yeux, et me levais. Mon geste le sortit de sa transe. Il arrêta de jouer, fronça les sourcils et finit par claquer violemment ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires.

- Oh, c'est pas gentil Eddy de frapper un pauvre instrument de musique qui, par ailleurs, coûte excessivement cher. Le sermonnai-je malicieusement.

Je bougeais à nouveau de place dans la pièce, il allait craquer, j'en étais certaine, vu que j'avais son cadre adoré.

- Alors, Eddy s'énerve ? Ris-je en sautant sur son lit.

Il était planté devant moi avec la main droite tendue pour que je lui restitue son bien.

- Oh, tu le veux ? Ben, faut demander gentiment mon coco. Plaisantai-je en sautillant sur le matelas.

Je voyais bien que cette situation l'énervait mais je n'allais pas céder avant lui.

- Elle était très jolie ta Bella. Dis-je en observant la photo. Mais, maintenant, c'est une femme magnifique.

Il tenta de me l'arracher des mains mais j'avais été plus rapide que lui.

- Non, non, Eddy, on demande, on ne prend pas. Déclarai-je en secouant la tête.

Il bouillonnait littéralement. Je me plantais face à lui et descendis du lit.

- Tu veux récupérer ta photo ?

Son regard émeraude me fusilla et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une ligne fine tellement elles étaient serrées.

- Je sais... que tu sais... que je sais. Le fixai-je.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu, mais ils prirent un air méfiant.

- Et oui, Eddy, Alice sait... Chantai-je en baladant son cadre sous son visage. Alors, à présent, tu vas être un gentil garçon et t'excuser, à ta façon, auprès de Bella.

Telle une personne très obéissante, il s'installa docilement à son bureau et se mit à écrire sur une feuille épaisse.

- N'oublie pas que ça doit la faire rester, même si tu lui en veux... Choisis bien tes mots, Edward.

**POV Emmet**

J'arrivais à la caserne sans me presser. Bon, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très correct ce que je venais de faire, mais ils n'avaient qu'à pas me baratiner sur leur fichu repas.

- Salut Tom ! M'écriai-je en entrant dans le bureau.

- Ca va, ta femme t'a laissé partir facilement ?

- Nickel. Le devoir m'a appelé... Rose sait que c'est mon métier et que je peux être appelé à n'importe quel moment.

- Elle ne s'est doutée de rien ? Insista mon collègue.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Souris-je en m'asseyant face à lui.

Pour être honnête, je me sentais mal à l'aise d'avoir menti à ma femme, mais elle l'avait également fait en me cachant la venue d'Isabella Swan au repas. Je ne lui en voulais pas, ni à Jazz', et encore moins à Alice, mais je n'étais pas prêt à revoir cette fille, à la confronter à nouveau. Il me fallait un peu de temps avant de me retrouver à son contact. Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme je l'espérais... Je voulais la détester et l'ignorer mais elle était trop... parfaite pour que je mène à bien ma mission, celle de la faire repartir chez elle. Cette Isabella était gentille, jolie, polie et souriante, même avec mon chien. Malgré tout ce qu'elle vivait, elle ne montrait rien. Enfin bref, j'avais surpris une petite conversation téléphonique entre ma femme et ma soeur et j'avais découvert leur manège. J'avais aussitôt envoyé un message à Tom afin qu'il me bippe en urgence. Ce gars avait toute ma confiance, il était droit et ne mettait jamais les pieds où il ne fallait pas. Et puis, c'était le seul gars de la caserne à ne pas baver sur ma Rose. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être gay ?

- Dis, Tom, tu ne parles jamais de ta vie privée... Déclarai-je tout à coup.

Il me regarda, quelque peu ébahi, et finit par me sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je sais pas, tu as 28 ans, je suppose que tu ne vis plus chez tes parents.

- En effet... Rit-il. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéressait.

- Ca fait cinq ans qu'on se connait et je ne sais rien de toi. Et puis, on a le temps de discuter vu qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence.

- Ok. Alors, je suis marié depuis dix ans et j'ai deux enfants.

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Les deux, des faux jumeaux. M'éclaircit-il.

- Putain, dix ans de mariage ?

- On venait de recevoir nos diplomes, c'était le coup de foudre donc pas de question à se poser, on savait ce qu'on voulait.

- Comment s'appelle ton épouse ?

- Jenny. C'est la femme de ma vie, la première et la dernière.

- C'est trop génial ! En fait, pour être tout à fait franc, je me demandais pourquoi tu ne reluquais pas ma femme comme les autres gars de l'équipe.

- Rosalie est très bien, mais, à mes yeux, ma femme est nettement mieux. Tu dois comprendre ce que je ressens, je ne t'ai jamais vu mater une autre fille non plus.

- Euh, non... Pas mon genre, je suis l'homme d'une seule femme, comme toi mon pote !

Je jetai un oeil au cadran de ma montre, il était pratiquement 22 heures, le temps de repartir, Rose rentrerait certainement en même temps que moi. Je me levais.

- On dira qu'il y a eu un petit incendie avec deux légers blessés à transporter à l'hôpital, un truc minine qui ne passera pas dans les journaux. Me dit Tom lorsque je lui serrais la main.

- Merci vieux !

**POV Alice**

Edward avait mis à peine dix minutes pour écrire son texte, l'inspiration ne le quittait jamais. Il se leva de son siège et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Je pris sa feuille entre mes mains et lus.

- Elle ment parfois ? Questionnai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il fronça ses sourcils pour seule réponse.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Edward. Bella ne ment pas. Elle omet juste quelques détails sur sa vie, elle trouve que le moment n'est pas encore venu pour t'en parler. Et, la fin, je suppose que le "elle" est pour moi. Je te rassure, Bella nous en a parlé, tout le monde est au courant, donc tu vois bien qu'elle ne ment pas. Je suis certaine qu'elle t'en parlera bientôt. Bon, je prends ça avec moi, je la vois ce soir, je lui donnerai. Tu viens quand même me dire au revoir ?

Edward se leva et vint vers moi, contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

- Tu sais qu'il y a des interphones et une caméra pour te surveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Murmurai-je à son oreille. Oh, et je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé Eddy, je sais que t'aimes pas.

- Mmmm... Me répondit-il tout bas.

WAW ! Ce n'était qu'un son qu'il avait émis mais ça signifiait que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

- Edward, il est temps de revenir parmi nous, de vivre une vie normale hors de cet institut.

- Je sais... Chuchota-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait de t'entendre. Sanglotai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

- Chut...

- Bella reste à Forks, en partie pour toi. La vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeau... Bon, je te laisse. Déclarai-je en lui posant une bise sur la joue. Je t'aime petit frère.

Il opina juste de la tête et se détâcha de moi.

- Le secret sera bien gardé, fais-moi confiance.

Je repris donc la route accompagnée d'un secret et d'un nouveau texte. Les paroles étaient spéciales mais Edward lui demandait quand même de rester. Ca me crevait le coeur de le laisser enfermer là dedans, surtout maintenant que j'avais la certitude qu'il le faisait exprès pour ne pas affronter l'extérieur. Il s'était emmuré lui-même et ne désirait pas en sortir pour le moment, mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur de l'abandonner ici. Ma tête tomba sur le volant et je m'écroulais en larmes. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de me reprendre, de corriger mon maquillage et de démarrer la voiture. J'allais donc masquer ces pleurs sous un air guilleret et afficher un magnifique sourire pour faire bonne impression. Même Jasper ne serait pas au courant de notre secret, c'était entre Edward et moi.

J'arrivais à la résidence de mon fiancé, me garais sur sa deuxième place de parking réservée, me saisis du texte et sortis pour les affronte.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Est-ce que ça vous plait encore ?

Twikiss 


	12. 20 ans de solitude pour rien

Coucou !

J'ai pu répondre à toutes vos reviews, très touchantes et toujours agréables, ça fait chaud au coeur, j'vous jure !

Merci également aux non-inscrits: **Anne**, **Ilonka**, **PatiewSnow**, **Majea**, **Hana**, **Anonyme**, **Lune58**, **Angelik**, **Halay**, **Petitefilledusud**, **Amoure-and-souffrance**, **Ca**, **Anonyme** (n°2), **Laetitia**, **Anas**, **Vanessa**, **Eva**, **Marion**, **Pauline**, **Koharu** (toujours aussi heureuse ?), **Jina Kumar**, **Aulandra17**, **Nathalie63**, **Sverine** (toutes mes fics en un week-end ? Ben, dis donc, j'espère que tu as aimé !), **Ocane Isabella **(ton adresse msn n'apparait pas et celle de ton blog ne fonctionne pas, soit tu t'inscrits ici pour recevoir les alertes, soit tu me remets des liens avec des espaces), **La fille **et **Emelyne** (waw, super longue et très touchante review !).

Voici enfin le POV d'Edward. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et comprendrez sa façon de penser.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 12**: 20 ans de solitude... pour rien...

**POV Edward**

J'étais heureux comme ça... Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je m'étais trahi. Lamentablement découvert par une Alice qui savait que je jouais un rôle, un rôle de fou, je sais... Mais j'aimais cette vie. Enfin... je crois.

J'avais tout pour être heureux et je sais que j'aurais pu l'être indéfiniment, si elle était restée... Si Bella était restée près de moi... Si sa mère n'en avait pas décidéautrement... Si elle ne me l'avait pas prise... Je l'aimais... Vraiment... Depuis mes 5 ans... C'était jeune, mais je savais que Bella Swan était mon âme soeur pour l'éternité. Mais elle était partie... Elle m'avait laissé seul... Abandonné... Pas volontairement, je sais, mais terriblement seul. J'en souffre encore. Terriblement. C'est idiot. C'est irrationnel, mais c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Son départ m'avait anéanti du haut de mes 7 ans et cette sensation ne m'avait jamais quitté. Jamais. Dans mon coma, j'étais bien car nous étions réunis. Bella et moi. Mais, à mon réveil, j'étais de nouveau seul... Encore... Et ça faisait mal, atrocement mal. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, personne ne pouvait ME comprendre. Ma vie se résumait à mes souvenirs d'elle, à elle. Je gardais ses photos près de moi, je ne m'en séparais jamais. Je ne parlais plus à personne. Ca faisait 20 ans que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un... Alice avait trouvé la solution pour me sortir de mon mutisme. Me pousser à bout en me prenant ce que j'avais de plus cher... La photo de ma Bella... Et en m'appelant Eddy, chose que j'avais toujours détesté. Même quand je faisais semblant de les ignorer... Surtout Emmet. Il m'appelait Eddy depuis des années, et j'avais dû prendre sur moi plus d'une fois pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas hurler. Me taire était devenu automatique. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où j'avais émis un son, avant aujourd'hui.

L'école, le collège et le lycée... Je survivais. J'avais toujours l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air... Je ne communiquais avec personne, sauf par écrit, pour leur prouver que, malgré ma détresse, je n'étais pas un idiot. Et puis, la solitude m'avait enseveli... Complètement noyé par ce manque d'elle... Je n'arrivais, parfois, plus à respirer. Bella était dans chacune de mes pensées, du matin au soir, la nuit je ne rêvais que d'elle... J'avais tant désiré partir, quitter cette souffrance, ne plus voir personne, ne plus entendre personne... Mais chaque tentative avait été avortée... Ma famille ne voulait pas me laisser partir... A croire qu'ils aimaient tous me voir ainsi...

Je me remis à pianoter dans cette chambre qui me plaisait et qui me permettait de survivre. J'écrivis les paroles en même temps que je créais la musique.

_**Les souvenirs**_

(Joyce Jonathan)

Je les entends  
Je les comprends  
Mais j'ai plus envie d'y croire  
Je les apprends comme un enfant  
Mais je ne veux plus les voir  
J'en vois passer  
J'en vois roder  
Mais maintenant ça ne m'aime plus  
J'en vois qui courent à mes côtés  
Sensation révolue

Dans le courage et pour l'hommage  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Le temps qu'on calme  
Le temps d'un drame  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Pas qu'une photo mais un bonheur  
Pas qu'une chanson pour laquelle on pleure  
Me soutiennent dans mes propos  
Et m'entrainent trainent trainent  
Toujours plus haut

Ils sont les conseils, l'assurance  
Ils sont les comptes et les avenirs  
Ils sont les rappels en confiance  
Bons ou mauvais on s'en inspire  
Je les relis  
Je les repasse  
Ça me ravit,  
Ça me remplace  
Je les emploie,  
Je les retrace en vain

Dans le courage et pour l'hommage  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Le temps qu'on calme  
Le temps d'un drame  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Pas qu'une photo mais un bonheur  
Pas qu'une chanson pour laquelle on pleure  
Me soutiennent dans mes propos  
Et m'entrainent trainent trainent  
Toujours plus haut

Je suis ici  
Je suis là-bas  
Rien n'est moins volage  
On a tous un peu dans le rêve  
Souvenirs confus qu'on embellit de plus belle  
Pour toute la vie un modèle

Dans le courage et pour l'hommage  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Le temps qu'on calme  
Le temps d'un drame  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Pas qu'une photo mais un bonheur  
Pas qu'une chanson pour laquelle on pleure  
Me soutiennent dans mes propos  
Et m'entrainent trainent trainent  
Toujours plus haut

Il y a deux mois, Jasper était venu me rendre visite et m'avait confié avoir retrouvé la trace de Bella. Qu'il allait bientôt aller chez elle pour lui annoncer le décès de Charlie. Charlie. Sa mort m'avait rendu dingue, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. C'était un homme merveilleux, mais je me disais que Bella ne réapparaitrait jamais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de venir à Forks. Je ne la reverrais plus. Aucun espoir. Et puis, elle avait débarqué... Je pensais que c'était un rêve... Elle était tellement belle, sa voix si douce... Si Tanya n'avait pas tenté d'abuser de moi... si Carlisle ne l'avait pas interrompu, je n'aurais pas accepté ses avances, je l'aurais repoussé, ça ne m'intéressait pas, ni avec elle ni avec personne... Enfin jusqu'à ce que je tienne Bella dans mes bras pendant cette nuit... Donc, si tout ça n'était pas arrivé avant son entrée, j'aurais cru que je rêvais... Encore... Mais elle était bien là, je l'avais immédiatement reconnu. Elle était parfaite... comme à 7 ans. Mais, cette nuit-là, je n'avais que très peu dormi. Bella avait parlé. Elle avait répété trois fois qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir, que sa vie était un fiasco et qu'elle avait brisé sa promesse. Je le savais. Jasper m'avait raconté sa vie à son retour de Phoenix. Elle était en plein divorce et croyait son père mort depuis vingt années. Sa mère lui avait menti. Son mari l'avait trompé. Elle était bouleversée à l'annonce du décès de Charlie. Je savais tout ça, mais l'entendre, même si elle l'avait fait involontairement, me rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était plus fort que moi, je lui en voulais... Elle était venue me voir deux fois et elle ne m'avait rien dévoilé de sa vie. N'étais-je pas assez bien pour qu'elle se confie à moi ? Bien sûr que je n'étais pas assez bien... Je jouais au fou ! Je passais pour un dément aux yeux de tous... J'avais tout gâché. La vie de mes parents, la vie de mon frère et de ma soeur qui avaient déjà trop souffert avec la mort tragique de leursparents, et ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé vingt ans seul... pour rien...

Maintenant que Bella était revenue, j'avais envie de la voir, tous les jours, de lui parler, de la toucher... Mais je n'osais pas. Je l'aimais, j'en étais plus que certain, et plus comme un enfant. Je l'aimais comme un homme aime une femme, comme dans les livres que je dévorais... Mais m'aimait-elle ? Ressentait-elle la même chose ? Je l'ignorais. Fallait-il que je redevienne moi-même ? Fallait-il que je cesse de faire souffrir mes proches ? Méritais-je son amour ? Et si elle ne voulait pas de moi ? Si elle voulait juste de mon amitié ? Que deviendrais-je alors ?  
Je me remis à mon piano et entamais une nouvelle mélodie... (_**In un'altra vita de Ludovico Einaudi**_)  
Je devais réfléchir et la musique m'aiderait à y voir plus clair...

**POV Bella**

La sonnette de l'entrée raisonna à plusieurs reprises, la personne se trouvant derrière la porte insistait. Apparemment ce n'était pas Alice, elle n'aurait pas hésité à pénétrer chez moi, elle. Je souris en pensant à ma nouvelle amie. J'étais enfin sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsque j'entendis un éternuement. Oh mon dieu ! Que faisait-il ici ?  
Devais-je lui ouvrir ? Que me voulait-il pour venir jusqu'ici ? Je soufflais un grand coup et décidais d'ouvrir cette porte avant qu'il ne la défonce car des coups sur cette dernière avaient remplacé le "ding dong".

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Paul ? Crachai-je en lui faisant face.

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton mari ? Rit-il.

- Ex-mari.

- Mais mari quand même, ma belle ! Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Non ! Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire et repars d'où tu viens !

- Mmm, toujours aussi coriace ! J'adore !

- Paul, tu as une minute, pas une seconde de plus...

- Je ne veux pas signer les papiers, je ne veux pas divorcer, je veux vivre avec toi...

- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu signes, je l'ai déjà fait. Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Ben, fallait y penser avant de coucher avec Leah... Quoique, tu m'as rendu service en le faisant.

- T'as un autre gars dans ton pieu, c'est ça ? Grogna-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

- Absolument pas ! Je ne te ressemble pas... Maintenant, tu t'en vas ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est compris ? Je te laisse tout, ta maison , ta voiture, je demanderais même pas de pension alimentaire. Je suis arrivée sans rien, je repars sans rien.

- Encore heureux, c'est moi qui bossait, pas toi ! Madame faisait des études ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Elles sont terminées. Je prends un nouveau départ, sans toi. Ta minute est dépassée, au revoir...

J'avais voulu fermer la porte mais son pied vint la bloquer.

- J'ai pas fini. On est marié, tu es à moi, Isabella ! Cria-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves !

Chose que j'aurais dû éviter de dire... Paul m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira violemment vers lui. J'essayais de me débattre mais il était grand et trop fort pour que je me défasse de sa poigne.

- Tu resteras ma femme ! T'as compris ? Hurla-t-il en me jetant dans la pelouse envahie par la boue.

- Laisse-moi !

Il se posta à mes côtés puis se baissa.

- Dans tes rêves !

Il faisait pratiquement nuit et je n'avais pas de voisins proches qui pourraient venir à mon aide si je criais.

**POV Emmet**

Hier soir, en rentrant de la caserne, j'avais pas pu m'empêcher de tout avouer à ma Rose. Ca va, elle l'avait bien pris. C'est un ange... Ce soir, par contre, j'étais de garde et je lui avais promis avant de partir de ne plus lui mentir, de toujours lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur et dans ma tête.

J'étais dans ma voiture lorsqu'en passant devant chez Isabella, je vis un homme énervé regarder par terre. Je ralentis aussitôt et observais plus attentivement la scène. Cet homme criait sur quelqu'un, je ralentis encore. Il ne m'avait même pas remarqué, sûrement trop obsédé par sa colère. Mon regard se posa sur l'herbe. Oh putain ! Je pilais net et sortis en trombe de ma voiture. C'était Bella au sol ! L'homme venait de s'asseoir sur elle et de la giffler. Il ne me vit pas débarquer sur son côté, j'en profitais pour l'empoigner par son col de blouson et le dégageais de Bella. Il resta un instant sonné par la violence de mon coup, dans sa chute il s'était cogné à un arbre. Je le vis se relever en se frottant la nuque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux connard ? T'as pas à t'incruster dans notre discussion, c'est entre ma femme et moi ! Hurla-t-il en revenant vers moi.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Bella, elle était en larmes, sa lèvre était fendue, elle saignait.

- Ta femme ? Laisse-moi rire, on ne frappe pas une femme, et encore moins sa femme ! Me moquais-je.

- C'est ma femme et elle le sera toujours ! Alors, dégage d'ici !

- Bella, veux-tu qu'il reste ? Lui demandais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

- Non... Souffla-t-elle.

- T'as entendu ? Elle ne veut pas de toi. Alors, c'est toi qui dégage, vieux !

Il se rua aussitôt sur moi pour me coller une droite mais je m'écartais de son chemin rapidement et il cogna dans le vide.

- Monte dans ma voiture, Bella, tout de suite ! Dis-je en la poussant légèrement vers elle. Et enferme-toi.

L'homme revint à la charge mais, cette fois, je ne me défilais pas. Par contre, ce fut mon poing qui s'écrasa dans sa figure, lui ne me toucha pas.

- T'en veux encore ou tu pars ? Le questionnai-je.

- Plutôt crever que de me laisser battre par une gonzesse comme toi.

-Ok... Alors, viens, je t'attends. L'invitais-je.

Toutes ses tentatives de frappe échouèrent lamentablement.

- On dirait que la gonzesse est plus forte que toi ! Ricanais-je.

Il ne répondit rien, plié en deux sous la douleur de mes coups. Je ne l'avais pas râté.

- Maintenant, tu dégages sinon j'appelle les flics, ok ? Le menaçai-je.

- Je reviendrais, elle est à moi ! Dit-il en partant vers sa voiture.

J'attendis qu'il parte réellement et je déverrouillais ma portière.

- Alors, c'est ça ton ex-mari ? Plaisantai-je en regardant Bella.

Elle opina de la tête, encore sous le choc.

- T'aurais pu trouver mieux quand même ! Bon, je t'emmène chez moi, tu passeras la nuit avec Rosalie pendant que je vais bosser, elle s'occupera de toi.

- Merci...

- De rien.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Alors, dites-moi tout !

Twikiss


	13. Retour dans la réalité

Bonjour !

Alors, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos très très nombreuses et superbes reviews car je pars demain matin très tôt en vacances, sans pc et sans tv... Je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer vivante de cette semaine en famille... Ben, oui, mariée et deux garçons, faut bien que je leur consacre un peu de temps aussi... Et puis, c'est un ordre de mon mari... -)

Donc, c'est: **soit** je prends le temps de répondre à vos 120 reviews et quelques et vous avez la suite après le 29 aout, **soit** je poste aujourd'hui et je répondrais à toutes vos reviews de ce chapitre en rentrant, avec un nouveau chapitre en plus. Je pense que vous pensez comme moi et qu'un chapitre par semaine c'est mieux, non ?lol

En tout cas, merci à vous toutes ! Je n'ose pas dire tous car je ne sais pas s'il y a un garçon parmi vous.

Merci également à toutes celles qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire ! Vous êtes adorables !

Merci aussi à **Asilis** pour sa correction !

**Et une énorme pensée pour mes copines du forum TF !**

Voici donc la suite...

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 13**: Retour dans la réalité

**POV Bella**

Si je n'avais pas déjà rencontré Rosalie, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle était aussi gentille, sans aucune arrière pensée... Elle était sublime mais également angélique. C'était une femme en or, tout simplement.

Emmet m'avait déposé en coup de vent car il était en retard et Rosalie, malgré qu'elle soit déjà couchée, s'était immédiatement levée et avait tout de suite pris soin de moi, comme une mère. Je lui avais raconté ce qui venait de se passer devant ma maison et elle n'avait pas insisté, elle ne m'avait pas harcelé de questions. Je l'en remerciais. Elle m'invita à me doucher puis me prêta un pyjama très douillet. Etant donné qu'Emmet serait absent toute la nuit, Rose m'avait proposé de partager son lit, au cas où j'aurais besoin de me confier ou si un cauchemar venait s'infiltrer dans mon sommeil. Mais je dormis comme un bébé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si Paul n'était pas venu... Et tant mieux !

Emmet rentra à 9h30 et je m'éclipsais aussitôt après m'être encore excusée pour le dérangement et en les remerciant vivement, encore une fois, pour leur aide.

La matinée passa rapidement. Une visite au cimetière sous la pluie, puis quelques courses à l'épicerie avant de me préparer. J'avais décidé de retourner voir Edward et de lui parler... de ma vie... de toute ma vie...

**POV Edward**

- Bonjour Edward ! Bien dormi ? Débarqua Carmen en m'apportant mon petit-déjeuner.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et commençais ma petite comédie habituelle: indifférence et regard fuyant. Elle ouvrit les volets roulants, m'alluma la télévision puis vint faire le lit. Je pouvais le faire moi-même, tout ça, mais elle ne m'en laissait jamais le temps.

- Alors, aujourd'hui, tu as rendez-vous avec Irina, et ensuite le coiffeur va venir rafraichir un peu ta tignasse toute décoiffée ! Sourit-elle en passant les mains dans mes cheveux pour me taquiner. Ah là là, dommage que mon mari n'a plus ton âge, sa calvitie ne lui va absolument pas.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en pensant à ce brave Garrett, il venait parfois me rendre visite en attendant que sa femme termine son poste et m'empruntait mon journal livré quotidiennement.

- Bon, je te laisse te doucher sinon tu vas être en retard, et tu sais que ma soeur déteste çà. A toute à l'heure !

C'était très difficile de me comporter ainsi avec Carmen car elle était comme une seconde mère pour moi. Toujours de bonne humeur, souriante et patiente. Eléazar, je le cotoyais moins vu qu'il venait tout juste d'échanger son poste de nuit avec Carmen. Je le voyais de temps en temps avant de m'endormir, si mes paupières n'étaient pas fermées avant 23 heures, heure à laquelle il venait vérifier si j'allais bien. Donc, Eléazar travaillait, maintenant, de 9 heures à 21 heures, mais il était remplacé de 13 à 17 heures par Kate, une aide-soignante à la retraite qui souhaitait faire un peu de bénévolat, en fait, elle m'avait avoué qu'elle revenait exprès pour m'entendre jouer au piano. J'étais très bien entouré et je préférais vivre comme ça, ici, avec eux, qu'avec ma famille, ils étaient moins... étouffants. Je sais que ce n'est pas sympa ce que je dis mais c'est pourtant vrai... enfin... jusqu'à SON retour. Depuis que Bella était revenue, j'avais envie de quitter cet endroit et d'être tout le temps avec elle, et ça me faisait peur. J'étais amoureux de son souvenir, de mes sentiments d'enfant, mais ça c'était avant... Dès qu'elle apparaissait dans ma chambre, mon coeur accélérait ses battements et ma bouche s'asséchait. Bella était si belle. Un véritable coup de foudre même si je l'aimais déjà depuis des années, c'était différent. Je m'en voulais d'avoir écrit "Juste une photo de toi". Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... Pourquoi avais-je laissé la jalousie s'immiscer dans mes textes, dans ma tête ? Elle devait m'en vouloir... Lorsqu'elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, en pleurs, j'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans cet état, à cause de moi... Pour ne pas craquer, j'avais fui loin d'elle et j'étais parti m'isoler dans la bibliothèque. Irina m'avait retrouvé alors que je luttais contre mes propres larmes, contre la honte que je ressentais pour avoir rendu Bella si malheureuse... J'étais un monstre... Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle revienne me voir... Quoiqu'en pense Alice, ce nouveau texte n'y changerait rien... Je l'avais tropblessée.

Mon rendez-vous avec Irina s'était bien déroulé. Elle m'avait simplement demandé de répondre par écrit aux questions qu'elle me posait à l'oral, du style: "De quelle humeur étais-je aujourd'hui ?", "Qu'avais-je regardé récemment à la télévision ?", "Faire un court résumé sur le dernier livre que j'avais lu"... etc... J'avais l'habitude de ce genre d'interrogatoire, j'aimais y répondre de cette façon.

Le coiffeur, Andrew, me coupa légèrement les cheveux et en profita pour me raser, chose que je n'avais pas faite ce matin.

Le repas du midi s'en suivit, en compagnie d'Eléazar qui allait bientôt partir en pause. Puis, je m'allongeais un peu sur mon lit, sans fond sonore, rien que le silence... et le Tic Tac agaçant de l'horloge. Ce bruit m'énervait au plus haut point alors je décidais de le faire cesser. Je me dirigeais vers elle et défit l'unique pile. WAW ! Génial ! Je soupirais de bien-être et allais m'étendre à nouveau. Je m'endormais lorsqu'un bruit me fit sursauter. Un coup à la porte. Un visiteur ou un personnel soignant ? Mon coeur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort en apercevant mon invitée. Bella. Elle était revenue me voir. Je me levais immédiatement de mon lit, sans la lâcher des yeux, et courus pratiquement afin de la serrer dans mes bras. Apparemment, elle fut très surprise par mon geste car elle resta stoïque, laissant tomber son sac à main par terre. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et humais sa merveilleuse odeur. Je ne pouvais, ou ne voulais, plus la relâcher.

- Quel accueil ! Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir... Malgré mon départ précipité de la veille. Déclara-t-elle en m'enlaçant enfin en retour.

Je dus retenir tous les mots que j'avais envie de lui dire, il était encore trop tôt... Je m'éloignais un peu d'elle et ancrais mon regard au sien... Que... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait au visage ? Je passais légèrement mon index sur son bleu et elle baissa les yeux.

- Viens, je vais tout te raconter. Me dit Bella en prenant ma main.

Elle retira son manteau et s'assit face à moi dans le fauteuil.

J'allais, enfin, tout entendre de sa propre voix. Bella allait se confier à moi, entièrement, honnêtement... C'est ce que j'espérais.

- Lorsque ma mère est venue me chercher à l'école, je n'ai rien compris à ce qui m'arrivait. Mais je savais que c'était grave car elle avait emmené mon doudou dans la voiture alors qu'il ne quittait jamais mon lit. Nous avons roulé longtemps, pendant plusieurs jours, passant nos nuits dans des hotels bas de gamme. Et puis, nous sommes arrivées à Phoenix, il y avait du soleil, il faisait chaud, mais je ne cessais de pleurer parce que mon père me manquait, et TU me manquais. Ma mère s'est énervée et m'a dit que Charlie était mort et que c'était pour ça que nous avions quitté Forks. Pendant des années, je suis restée seule, sans aucun ami. Je pensais sans arrêt à toi, mais tu étais si loin et nous n'avions pas de téléphone. Et puis, je me suis liée d'amitié avec mon voisin, Sam Uley. Il était grand et prenait ma défense quand quelqu'un m'embêtait au collège et au lycée. Il m'a beaucoup aidé dans la vie. Ensuite, je suis allée à la fac, près de la maison, j'ai dû travailler le soir et les week-end à la bibliothèque municipale pour me payer mes études car, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse pour mes demandes de bourse. C'était certainement dû au fait que Renée avait changé de nom et qu'on avait pas de couverture sociale... Bref, je n'ai eu aucun moment de répit. A 22 ans, j'ai rencontré Paul, c'était un bon copain de Sam. Il était gentil, il m'aimait et m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai dit 'oui'... Même si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Il me plaisait physiquement et ma mère ne cessait de me répéter qu'il était l'homme qu'il me fallait, que j'avais de la chance qu'il s'intéresse à une fille comme moi parce qu'il avait déjà une bonne situation, de l'argent et qu'il était beau. Notre mariage a frôlé les deux ans. Sam a surpris sa femme avec Paul, dans son lit, dans sa propre maison. Il est venu tout de suite m'en parler avant que je ne rentre chez moi, à la sortie de mes cours. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que nos conjoints respectifs n'acceptaient pas le divorce. Ils voulaient une sorte de relation à quatre. J'ai mis mon mari dehors même si c'était sa maison, en fait, il n'a pas cherché à rester non plus. Sam a fait pareil avec Leah. Et puis, Jasper est arrivé... Bouleversant davantage ma vie avec ses révélations. Je suis allée voir ma mère et l'ai expulsé de ma vie. Et j'ai atterri ici... J'ai redécouvert des amis, vu les dégâts qu'a causé la fuite de ma mère... J'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes, trouvé un travail et je t'ai retrouvé, toi, mon ami d'enfance, mon âme soeur.

Je l'avais écouté parler sans intervenir, sans l'interrompre, sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle avait vécu tant de choses comparé à moi. J'étais soulagé par ses confidences. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et je la ramassais du bout des lèvres. Bella posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et je la serrais dans mes bras. Sa marque au visage me revint en mémoire et je la lui caressais doucement à nouveau.

- Oh, ça... c'est... Paul... hier...

Je me détâchais vivement de son corps alors qu'une colère noire m'envahit. Comment avait-il osé la toucher, la blesser ? Je la zieutais sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier si elle portait d'autres stigmates de cette soirée.

- Il a débarqué chez Charlie sans prévenir. Il voulait que je rentre avec lui. Heureusement, Emmet est passé par là et il est intervenu, il l'a fait fuir. Ton frère m'a emmené chez lui et j'ai passé la nuit avec Rosalie. Mais, ça va, je vais bien. M'expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup et mon père entra.

- Oh, désolé de vous déranger, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, Bella. S'excusa-t-il aussitôt, visiblement gêné par notre rapprochement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Carlisle, j'allais partir. Dit Bella. Je repasserai très vite, Edward. Ajouta-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne voulais pas être encore séparé d'elle... même si elle ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais... Elle posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, se leva et récupéra son manteau ainsi que son sac. Elle salua mon père et, après un dernier signe de la main à mon encontre, s'en alla.

- Bonjour, fiston. Déclara Carlisle en venant vers moi.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, papa. Murmurai-je alors qu'il me donnait l'accolade.

Il me regarda comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme, me tenant aux épaules du bout des bras. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. A ce moment précis, je compris toute la souffrance qu'il endurait par ma faute...

- S'il te plait... papa... Le suppliai-je, comme un enfant...

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 13 et j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je vous embrasse très fort et vous allez horriblement me manquer.

A très vite !

Des ROBisous à toutes !


	14. Première journée

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre...

J'ai mis du temps à poster car je voulais répondre à vos reviews, même si ce n'était que pour un simple "Merci beaucoup ! Twikiss" je voulais le faire... Bon, plus de 150 réponses à donner et un planning de ministre, mais je l'ai fait et je suis contente.

Vos avis, concernant ma fic, sont des plus touchants, je n'en reviens pas que **Promesse** soit si aimée... Je lis des tonnes de fics Edward/Bella, je suis toujours plongée dans un rêve à chaque chapitre englouti et j'ai du mal à réaliser que vous aimiez autant mes écrits que, moi, j'aime les fics des autres. Je me demande sans cesse ce qui vous plait dans mes histoires, pourquoi vous aimez...etc... Bref, je suis heureuse mais surprise par cet engouement et le nombre de reviews.

Merci à ma relectrice **ASILIS**...

**Et merci aux anonymes:** **Audreyfriends97skyrock** (je ne peux malheureusement pas te prévenir pour le prochain chapitre, pour cela il faudrait que tu t'inscrives sur ce site et que tu coches les mises en alerte, désolée. Sinon tu peux m'envoyer ton adresse msn en mettant des espaces un peu partout), **Jina Kumar**, **Fatoulette**, **Angelik**, **Amoure-and-souffrance**, **Jackye**, **Milie**, **Twilightfan**, **So**, **Wendy**, **Aliaa**, **Koharu**, **Halay**, **Atashiskimatsujunhotmail**, **Paauline**, **Marion**, **MariineXD**, **LFX**, **PatiewSnow**, **Laurie**, **Vanessa**, **Ca**, **Nana**, **Lea**, **Leeloup**, **Axelle**, **Lorena13**, **Ocane**, **BEA**, **Marion** (bis), **La fille**, **Eris59**, **Ninidezil**, **Lulu81**, **Aulandra17**, **Lucia**, **Diana**,** Ilonka **et **Aurore**.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 14:** Première journée...

**POV Bella**

Je m'étirais comme un chat dans mon lit, heureuse d'avoir si bien dormi. L'image d'Edward, accourant pour m'accueillir hier, me fit sourire. Il m'avait écoutée, consolée, réconfortée comme un être normal, sain d'esprit. De plus, il avait été content de me voir. Je regardais mon réveil.

**7 heures.**

Il était temps que je me lève. Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour en tant que Docteur Swan, chirurgien-dentiste. Angéla m'avait envoyé par mail mes rendez-vous de la journée, la veille au soir, et je n'allais pas chômer, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Quoique, de ce fait, je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à Port Angeles rendre visite à mon ami.

Ce fut vêtue d'un tailleur pantalon gris perle et d'un chemisier blanc que je déverrouillais la porte de mon cabinet. Angéla n'arriverait que dans trente minutes alors je décidais de me mettre à mon aise. J'accrochais mon manteau à la paterre ainsi que ma veste, j'enfilais une blouse blanche à la place, attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval, démarrais mon ordinateur portable, posé au centre de la table, pour mettre en route le logiciel qui contiendrait toutes les données de mes patients, puis je réglais la station de radio locale qui résonnera légèrement dans toutes les pièces.

**8h20.**

Angéla débarqua discrètement, vint me saluer, se prépara rapidement et s'installa derrière l'accueil. Même si mon coeur battait la chamade, j'étais sereine car le Dr Tanner m'avait laissé tout le matériel et que son cabinet était lumineux, agréable, pratique et moderne. D'ailleurs, je soupçonnais Esmée de l'avoir décoré, ce serait tout à fait son style.

**8h30.**

C'est parti !

Je sortis de mon bureau et me rendis jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'attente.

- Madame Coppe ? Demandai-je.

Une dame rousse, la cinquantaine, se leva et vint vers moi, je la saluais d'une poignée de main douce mais ferme et l'invitais à avancer jusqu'à mon bureau.

- Vous pouvez accrocher vos affaires sur le porte-manteau face à vous et vous installer sur le fauteuil.

Elle s'exécuta en silence.

- Alors que vous arrive-t-il, Madame Coppe ?

- Et bien, ma molaire, en haut à droite, me fait atrocement mal à chaque fois qu'elle entre en contact avec quelque chose. Si je mâche ou la claque, en éternuant par exemple, sur la molaire du bas, c'est affreux, la douleur est indescriptible. M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Très bien, je vais regarder ça. Lui souris-je en enfilant des gants en latex.

**POV Esmée**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais postée là, mais je ne m'en lassais pas. Je n'en revenais toujours pas en fait. Etait-ce un rêve ? Assurément pas. J'étais bien debout, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Mon fils de 27 ans était enfin de retour... Mon Edward était bien là, endormi dans son lit. J'essuyais à nouveau mes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler depuis que Carlisle l'avait ramené à la maison, hier soir.

_Flash back_

_Il était 18 heures et je venais à peine de rentrer du travail lorsque le téléphone de la villa se fit entendre._

- Maison Cullen, j'écoute. Dis-je en décrochant le combiné.

- C'est moi, ma chérie. Je voulais te prévenir que j'aurais un peu de retard, je suis passé voir Edward en sortant de l'hôpital.

- D'accord, pas de soucis mon amour. Je viens de rentrer alors je vais en profiter pour me mettre à l'aise avant ton retour. Mais, dis-moi, comment va notre fils aujourd'hui ?

- Ca va... Très bien même... Euh, tu as raison, profites-en pour te relaxer, je pense arriver vers 20 heures.

- Ca te dirait un diner aux chandelles, Alice dort chez Jasper. Lui proposai-je.

- Euh, et bien, ça ne va pas être possible... ce soir. J'ai prévu autre chose. Répondit mon mari, gêné.

- Oh, tu ne manges pas avec moi ?

- Si si ! Mais, il faudrait que tu rajoutes une troisième assiette. Nous avons un invité de dernière minute.

- Pas de problème ! Je prépare ça. Déclarai-je soulagée que Carlisle soit là ce soir.

- Je t'aime, mon amour. Je fais vite !

- Prends ton temps, je vais me faire couler un bain et je t'aime aussi.

Il était 20h05, la table était prête pour trois personnes dans la salle à manger, j'avais pris le temps de me délasser dans un délicieux bain moussant et le repas patientait, au chaud, dans le four. J'étais en train de mélanger la salade lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer.

- Je suis rentré ma chérie ! S'écria mon époux.

- Dans la cuisine ! Rétorquai-je, heureuse de l'entendre.

C'était fou cet amour, si fusionnel, que nous partagions, lui et moi... C'était la même intensité que depuis le tout début. Je souris___niaisement au son de ses pas qui le menaient____à la cuisine. J'étais dos à la porte et il fallait que je me retienne de lui sauter au cou vu que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je ne voulais pas donner l'image d'une adolescente en chaleur, comme disait Emmet à chaque fois qu'il me voyait accourir vers mon mari._

- Bonsoir, ma chérie. Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma nuque.

Je me retournais afin de l'embrasser sur la bouche mais mon regard fut attiré par la personne qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la pièce. Mes jambes flanchèrent un peu et je dus me retenir à la table près de moi.

- Oh mon dieu ! Soufflai-je. C'est bien réel, n'est-ce pas, Carlisle ?

_- Oui, ça l'est..._

Edward s'approcha doucement de moi et accéléra lorsque je lui ouvris grand les bras pour le tenir contre moi. Mon fils vint m'enlacer et ce fut un pur bonheur.

- Notre fils m'a demandé s'il pouvait rentrer à la maison. M'expliqua Carlisle en souriant pendant que je calinais encore Edward contre moi.

- C'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement heureuse... Pleurai-je.

- Je reviens, il y a encore une valise dans le coffre de la voiture. Nous prévint-il.

J'opinais simplement de la tête, trop émue.

- Je t'aime tellement maman. Je suis si désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir. Murmura mon enfant.

Mes pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots à l'écoute de sa voix. J'en avais oublié le timbre... Ca faisait des années qu'aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres.

- Mon chéri... Je t'aime... Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse.

Fin du Flash back  


Edward n'avait plus parlé de la soirée, il avait mangé tranquillement puis, Carlisle et moi, nous l'avions accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre. Mon mari avait déjà monté ses bagages à l'étage.

Tout à coup, mon fils remua dans son lit et son regard rencontra le mien.

- Bonjour, maman. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?

Il hocha lentement la tête puis, soudain, une grimace déforma son visage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? M'avançai-je vers lui, inquiète.

Edward posa la main sur sa joue en gémissant.

- Où as-tu mal ?

- Une dent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en m'asseyant sur son lit.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est le premier jour de Bella, aujourd'hui, en tant que dentiste et, comme par hasard, tu as une rage de dents. Laisse-moi douter de ta douleur.

- Je le savais même pas ! Se défendit-il faiblement. Et j'ai vraiment mal, maman.

- D'accord ! Habille-toi, on va aller directement à son cabinet, peut-être qu'elle pourra te prendre entre deux patients. Je t'attends en bas, on déjeunera plus tard.

**POV Bella**

- Bella, je prends ma pause. M'avertit Angéla.

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure. Répondis-je sans lever la tête de mon patient.

Elle referma doucement la porte et je restais concentrée sur le nerf.

- C'est bientôt fini, Monsieur Crowley.

Il cligna légèrement des yeux avec un air serein. Heureusement que l'anesthésie avait fait son apparition car dévitaliser une dent était assez douloureux. J'ôtais la dernière mèche en papier, qui servait à nettoyer l'intérieur de la racine, et lui fis une radio de ladent afin de vérifier si tout était propre. Je visualisais immédiatement le résultat grâce au logiciel récemment installé sur mon pc portable. Comme tout était nickel, je refermais sa dent.

- Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

- Merci. Je n'ai absolument rien senti. Dit-il en se levant. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rencontrer mon fils, Tyler ? Vous feriez un très beau couple.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas célibataire, Monsieur Crowley. Souris-je en lui serrant la main.

Je le raccompagnais jusque dans le couloir. Il était 12h20, Angéla était partie déjeuner et je n'avais plus de patient avant 14 heures. J'allais retourner dans mon bureau lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Esmée ?

Madame Cullen vint jusqu'à moi et me fit la bise.

- Bonjour, Bella. Excuse-moi de venir à l'improviste mais c'est pour une petite urgence. Mon fils a une rage de dents, tu peux le recevoir maintenant ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Où est-il ?

- Dans la voiture. Je ne savais pas si tu pouvais...

- Non, c'est bon. Je l'attends dans mon bureau. Qu'il entre directement.

- Merci beaucoup !

Je repartis dans mon antre et rallumai mon ordinateur. J'étais un peu déçue. Je pensais que, avec ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit, Emmet enterrerais la hâche de guerre, mais, apparemment, Monsieur n'osait même pas venir me voir sans passer par sa maman. Je croyais pourtant que c'était del'histoire ancienne...

- Bonjour.

Euh... Ce n'était absolument pas la voix d'Emmet. Je relevais lentement les yeux pour faire face à ce doux ténor. Edward. Mon Edward se tenait, là, devant moi, en chair et en os et... il avait... parlé. Oh, mon dieu ! Je devais dormir et, quand je me réveillerai, je m'apercevrai qu'il n'y a personne, d'autre que moi, dans cette pièce. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières mais il était toujours là.

- C'est bien toi ? Murmurai-je sans toutefois y croire.

- Oui ! S'étonna-t-il de ma question.

Je me levais de suite et allais le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'enlaça en retour et je reconnus son odeur si envoutante. Je ne rêvais pas.

- Vas-y, installe-toi dans le fauteuil. Dis-je en gardant mes nombreuses questions pour plus tard.

J'enfilais une paire de gants et il me montra d'où venait la douleur.

- T'as de la chance, ce n'est qu'une petite carrie.

- Ca fait mal quand même. Gémit-il.

Etait-il possible d'avoir le coup de foudre pour une voix ? En même temps, vu son physique, sa voix ne pouvait être autrement que magnifique... Il fallait que je reste professionnelle et que je calme mes ardeurs, c'était mon ami.

- Edward Cullen ne supporte pas les petits bobos ? Me moquai-je, gentiment.

Il fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas à ma petite vanne.

- Je plaisantais, je sais que ça fait très mal. Me rattrapai-je.

J'oeuvrais plus de vingt minutes sur sa dent et nous restâmes silencieux, Edward gardait même les yeux fermés. J'étais si proche de son visage que je pouvais voir chaque détail de sa peau. J'en profitais pour l'observer davantage, en douce. Ses longs cils châtains, ses lèvres charnues, sa légère barbe naissante... Il était à couper le souffle, si beau, si tentant que je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous (pour changer de Twikiss !lol)


	15. Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ?

Pour accélérer la publication de ce chapitre, je remercie tout le monde ici !

Donc **Merci **à **Elle**, **Nadalexx** (je poste une fois par semaine, tu peux fermer la fenêtre !lol), **Sandy**, **Aulandra17**, **Laurie** (tu as tout à fait raison, c'est un oubli de ma part, j'ai pas mis ce qui se passait après qu'elle l'ait embrassé !mdr), **TheJane15** (j'ai 3 chapitres d'avance), **Anne**, **Diana**, **Lune58**, **Twilight-poison**, **Jina Kumar**, **cA**, **Lydie**, **Aurore**, **PatiewSnow**, **Tiftouff19** (dentiste ? Le rêve si on a le droit à un Edward comme patient...), **La fille**, **Ilonka**,** Majea**, **Halay**,** Pauline**, **Angelik**, **MariineXD** et **Aliaa** (j'en suis au chapitre 18, donc l'histoire est déjà posée, mais... je n'en dis pas plus !lol)

C'était pour les non-inscrits.

Maintenant pour les inscrites:

**Merci** à **PtiteKmye**, **CoooOOOw** (je me suis permise d'enlever les X), **Eliloulou**, **Elodie** **Breuse**, **Coco-des-iles **(du grand art ? waw, je sais plus où me mettre là), **EstL** (tout le monde veut devenir dentiste maintenant !mdr),** Edward-bella-new-fiction**, **Vanillejulie**, **Miss-Aurore**, **SweetyMarie** (Bella se lâche ? Euh, comment résister à la tentation aussi ?),** Letmesign23**,** LaoLuvRob**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Baby07** (non, elle ne saute pas sur tout le monde comme ça, elle a résisté au père Crowley !lol), **Delphine94**, **Vinou**, **Kinoum**, **Morganedu56** (non pas pensé à la "taule" !lol), **Floraline**, **Lorie7812**, **Galswinthe**, **Calimero 59**, **Erika shoval**, **Clair-de-lune-25**, **Lena-mc carty cullen**,** Adore Youu**, **Clemeria**, **Shalemma** (lire dans un amphi ? C'est quoi ton cours pour être aussi ennuyeux ?), **Mimie30** (j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez mon dentiste... Mais il m'a pas inspiré le baiser... J'ai juste envie de lui mordre son pouce quand il met ses gants, faut toujours que je me retienne de croquer !), **Acoco**, **Choukchouquette**,** Illy35**, **Lia3011**, **Nymphea 51**, **BonaVenture** (je vais tenter de garder ma simplicité dans l'écriture... Merci !), **Marnchoups**, **Titdily**, **Cathou3 **(contente de te faire vibrer), **Ousna**, **Angele130578**, **Lunenoire83 **(c'est très gentil ce que tu as écrit. Oui, j'aime ma fic même si parfois l'inspiration est dure à trouver), **Habswifes**, **TisingeD**, **Micka33** (tu sais que je suis là au besoin !), **Ranianada**, **CaRoOThePrinCess**, **Bella Lily Rose Cullen**, **Lapiaf8**, **Mamoure21** (champagne ? Euh, j'aime pas l'alcool, on peut dire Champomy ?lol), **Leti60**, **Nini88** (pour l'écoute, tu m'embêteras pas du tout !), **Magicvanille**, **Montana2010**, **Hello sweetie**, **Vampire-human-werewolf**, **Oliveronica cullen massen**, **Grazie**, **SoSweetySoCrazy**, **Lena -Ina933-**,** Helimoen**, **Em81** (quelques réponses dans ce chapitre), **dedee-06**, **Lenerol** (merci pour ta petite explication), **x8-twilight-8x**, **Rosabella01**, **Atchoum16**, **Ptite framboise **(merci pour mon talent ? Euh, de rien...), **Adeline73100**, **Popolove**, **Hurrican-bells**, **Candyshy**, **Aliiice**,** Nanafreezy **(je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais c'est parce que l'inspiration est dure à dénicher...), **BrandOfHeroine**, **Sarinette60**, **BellaLara** (oui, elle l'a bien embrassé, ce n'est pas un rêve !lol), **Miss Deb**, **Angelsonrisa**, **LikiOda**, **Vinie65**, **Chriwyatt**, **Lilou.8085**, **Aelita48**,** Aude77**, **Tinga Bella**, **Jennii-love-2**, **Claire91**, **Mmccg**,, **Asilis** (t'as bien marqué ton passage !lol), **Isasoleil**, **Annso601**, **Rpatz**, **Emichlo**, **GDT**, **Lili M66**, **Carlotaa** (c'est vrai, je suis ta bêta préférée ? Mais je suis peut-être la seule non ?mdr), **Sexforlife** (as-tu lu toutes mes fics et OS ce week ? En tout cas, bienvenue à toi !).

Merci surtout à ma correctrice et best par la même occasion: **Asilis**.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 15:** Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ?

**POV Edward**

Ben, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à "CA" en venant ici !

Malgré que mes yeux soient toujours fermés, la présence de la bouche de Bella sur la mienne me faisait planer. Mon premier baiser. Un vrai baiser. Un baiser de "ma" Bella. Je me laissais aller et répondais à sa caresse. Trop vite, elle s'éloigna de moi et je restais pantelant face à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Pardon ! Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Excuse-moi, Edward. S'affola-t-elle.

La chute était dure. Bella s'en voulait de m'avoir embrassé. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'avais ma réponse: elle ne m'aimait pas comme, moi, je l'aimais.

- Hum, pas grave. Tu... Tu as terminé ?

- Oui. Rétorqua-t-elle en fuyant mon regard.

Je me mis debout et remis mon blouson que j'avais posé sur la chaise.

- Je te dois quelque chose ? Demandai-je en sortant mon portefeuille.

- Rien du tout ! J'ai été très contente de te revoir, Edward. Mais, dis-moi, que fais-tu à Forks ?

- Je suis revenu chez mes parents.

- Et... en plus, tu parles ! Tu parles maintenant, c'est génial !

- Ouai, c'est compliqué en fait. Balbutiai-je.

- T'inquiète, tu m'expliqueras quand tu seras prêt.

- Ok. Bon, j'y vais. Dis-je, la main sur la poignée de porte.

- D'accord. Et encore désolée pour... ce... baiser.

- C'est bon Bella, tu ne vas pas t'excuser toute la journée. Ce qui est fait est fait. D'ailleurs, c'était très agréable pour une première fois.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est vrai, je t'ai volé ce grand moment.

- Hein ?

- Ton premier baiser. Je te l'ai gâché...

- Arrête tes bêtises, tu dis n'importe quoi. Mais, je veux bien recommencer quand tu veux. Souris-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sa bouche resta ouverte. A coup sûr, elle se posait des tas de questions à cet instant même.

- A bientôt, Bella.

- Au revoir, Edward.

**POV Bella**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Embrasser Edward... Etais-je devenue folle ? Etais-je une nouvelle Tanya ? Je l'avais sali. Lui qui n'avait jamais posé ses lèvres sur d'autres lèvres... Il n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire.

_"Mais quelle conne !"_ Murmurai-je en tapant mon front contre le mur.

- Bella, Madame Mallory est arri... Euh, ça va ? Demanda Angéla, que je n'avais pas entendu entrer, trop occupée à me fustiger.

Je m'écartais aussitôt du mur et me dirigeais vers elle.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va aller, je vais m'en sortir. Répondis-je avec un pauvre sourire.

- D'accord... Voici son dossier.

- Merci Angéla.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et je n'eus plus le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, il dit que c'est personnel. Prévint ma secrétaire.

- Ah bon ? Il t'a dit son nom ? Demandai-je en pianotant sur mon clavier d'ordinateur.

- Euh, Sam !

- Sam ? Vas-y, fais-le entrer ! M'exclamai-je ravie de sa venue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon grand gaillard de meilleur ami franchissait la porte de mon bureau. Je lui sautais immédiatement au cou.

- Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là ! Déclarai-je aussitôt.

- Moi aussi, Bella. Tu me manques trop !

- Tu es venu avec Emily ?

- Non, elle n'a pas pu se libérer.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la voir.

- Elle aussi. Dis-moi, tu as fini ta journée ?

- Oui, tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre quelque part ? Proposai-je à mon ami.

- Ce serait bien.

- Je connais un petit café très bien, silencieux avec un barman très discret. Lui souris-je.

- Parfait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son attitude me semblait bizarre. Sam avait-il des soucis ?

Le café était vide, après avoir salué James, le vieux barman, nous nous installâmes sur une banquette, tout au fond de la pièce. Victoria, la femme de James, qui restait très belle malgré ses 72 ans, trottina jusqu'à nous afin de prendre notre commande. En la voyant repartir difficilement vers le bar, je m'en voulus d'être assise aussi loin.

- Alors, comment ça se passe à Forks ? Demanda Sam.

- Très bien, enfin, de mieux en mieux. Je viens juste d'apprendre qu'Edward était rentré chez lui, il a quitté l'institut et il a retrouvé la parole.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle et j'ai hâte de rencontrer la famille Cullen. Dit-il empli de sincérité.

- Si ça te dit, je peux te les présenter ce soir.

- Ce ne sera pas possible, je dois repartir pour l'aéroport.

- Donc, si je lis bien entre les lignes, tu es venu m'annoncer quelque chose, et c'est assez important pour que tu préfères dépenser de l'argent pour un billet d'avion au lieu de me téléphoner.

- Tu as tout compris. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Victoria déposa nos cafés sur la table et s'éclipsa aussitôt.

- Ben, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Ok. Souffla-t-il. J'ai deux nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises tout dépend de ta réaction, mais je crois qu'elles seront quand même mauvaises pour toi.

- Accouche, Sam, s'il te plait.

- Paul est mort.

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je fortement sans m'en empêcher.

- Il a eu un accident de voiture à l'entrée de Phoenix, un face à face avec un camion, il s'était peut-être endormi au volant, vu que c'était de sa faute.

- Quand ?

- La nuit dernière.

- Je suppose qu'il rentrait de Forks.

- Il est venu te voir ? M'interrogea mon ami.

- Paul n'a pas fait que parler. Dis-je en lui montrant la petite plaie sur ma lèvre.

- Il t'a frappé ? Demanda-t-il, éberlué.

- Oui, mais, heureusement, Emmet l'a interrompu.

- Quelle ordure ! Au moins, il ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

- Ca c'est sûr, mais je n'aurais jamais souhaité une telle chose.

- Je le sais... Rétorqua Sam en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Et la seconde nouvelle, c'est quoi ?

- Ta mère a tenté de se suicider. Elle est dans le coma.

Cette fois, je restais sans voix. Je ne savais pas si je devais être malheureuse ou pas. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que cette solution pour se faire pardonner ? Un léger rire nerveux s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Elle t'a laissé ceci.

Sam me tendit une enveloppe à mon nom.

- Bella, je sais que c'est dur d'entendre ces deux nouvelles, malgré ce que ces personnes ont fait, mais je dois te laisser si je ne veux pas rater mon avion. Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, t'en fais pas.

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler et, si tu reviens chez nous, préviens-moi.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Sam.

- De rien, ma belle. Je t'aime très fort. Murmura-t-il en m'étreignant dans ses bras musclés.

- Au fait, il est enterré quand ?

- Dans trois jours.

Je regardais mon ami partir en taxi puis je montais dans ma voiture. Je mis ma ceinture de sécurité mais décidais de lire cette lettre avant de démarrer.

_Ma fille, ma chérie, mon tout..._

_Si tu me lis aujourd'hui c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_Je sais que c'est lâche d'en finir comme ça, mais n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours fait ? _

_J'ai été une mauvaise mère, une mauvaise épouse et une mauvaise amie._

_J'ai volé, menti et détruit des vies, tout ça par jalousie._

_Je t'ai volé à ton père._

_Je t'ai menti._

_J'ai détruit des personnes auxquelles tu tenais._

_Je n'ai aucune excuse valable._

_Ma maladie n'y est pour rien, je n'ai jamais cessé de prendre mon traitement._

_Seule la jalousie a régi ma misérable existence._

_J'étais jalouse de l'amour que portaient les habitants de Forks à ton père, jalouse de ton amitié avec Edward, jalouse des amis de ton père, jalouse des Cullen, jalouse de la vie des autres, tout simplement._

_Mon seul but dans cette échappée était de te garder pour moi, rien que pour moi... J'ai changé mon nom de famille, refusé la ligne téléphonique pendant des années, j'ai travaillé au noir pour ne pas nous déclarer mais assez pour subvenir à nos besoins, je t'ai forcé à rester près de moi... Je t'ai même forcé à épouser un homme que tu n'aimais pas. _

_Je suis désolée et navrée pour la vie que je t'ai fait mener. Navrée d'avoir détruit ton père qui pourtant nous aimait tant._

_Je t'ai trop aimé, mal aimé... Je m'y suis mal prise et j'ai tout détruit._

_Je sais que mon acte ne me pardonnera pas, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire..._

_Je t'aime mon bébé, mais c'est mieux ainsi._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Maman_

**POV Edward**

La sonnette de l'entrée raisonna plusieurs fois d'affilée, quelqu'un qui voulait à tout prix voir l'un de mes parents apparemment. Je descendais les escaliers lorsque mon père ouvrit la porte.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? L'entendis-je demander à la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Des pleurs, des sanglots...

- Calme-toi avant, tu t'exprimeras après.

Quand je débarquais dans le hall, mon père était dos à moi et tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Etait-ce Alice ? Non, elle serait entrée directement. Rosalie ?

- Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna ma mère en déboulant à son tour, paniquée.

Il s'éloigna un peu de la personne qu'il tenait contre lui et nous aperçûmes Bella.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-ce encore son ex-mari qui était revenu la harceler ?

Son visage baigné de larmes se releva, elle croisa mon regard puis celui de ma mère et commença à reculer.

- Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas... je... je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir de la maison.

- Bella ? L'appelai-je.

Je dépassais mes parents en courant et la suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne puisse monter à l'intérieur.

- Bella, je t'en supplie, parle-moi...

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et continua de pleurer.


	16. Ce sera toujours elle

Coucou !

Alors, je remercie dans le même groupe les **inscrits** et les **non-inscrits**...

Merci à **Allie**, **Solenn**, **Bella Lily Rose Cullen**, **Lovers87**, **Aussidagility**, **Lorie7812**, **Baby07**, **Lune Blanche **(lemon au chapitre 20 ! Ouai, seulement...), **Nymphea51**, **Laurie**, **LaoLuvRob**, **Halay**, , **Micka33** (ne me remercie pas d'écrire parce que sans vous, les lectrices, je ne le ferai pas ! Alors plutôt merci à vous !), **Morgane**, **Lune51**, **Aliiice**, **Koharu**, **JasperWife**, **Candyshy**, **Alice-57**, **Angele130578** (copines de chambre, why not !lol Quelle est ta dépendance ?), **Ranianada**, **BellaLara** (t'inquiète, la pluie est bien présente !), **Cece2010**, **Brand0fHeroine** (la séance "baiser" sera bien renouvelée !), **Cow- 'lix29 **(ouai, tu as raison concernant Edward. Désolée de t'avoir oublié lors du chapitre précédent), **SweetyMarie**, **Miss-Aurore**, **Benassya**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Juliet1802**, **Lapiaf8**, **Marnchoups**, **Majea**, **Acoco**, **SexForlife** (prends soin de toi aussi),** Cathou3**, **Habswifes**, **Tacha vaillant **(t'es trop gentille, mais, moi, sans vous je ne suis rien), **Magicvanille**, **CaRoOThePriinCess**, **Fanoudusud** (encore merci pour toutes les photos de ROB que tu postes sur le forum, que serai-je sans toi ?), **Atchoum16**, **Leti60**, **Grazie**, **Lena -Ina933-**,** Vampire-human-werewolf**, **Ptiteframboise**, **Vinou**, **Kinoum**, **IsabellaMasenCullen**, **Diana**, **BonaVenture**, **SoSweetySoCrazy**, **Erika shoval**, **Chriwyatt**, **Ousna**, **Adeline73100**, **Galswinthe**, **Dedee-06**, **Aude77**, **EstL** (et oui, petit Eddy n'est pas si petit que ça ! lol, il a beaucoup d'idées concernant sa Bella et il va sûrement s'y prendre à merveille !), **Helimoen **(je croise les doigts pour mon prochain sujet de fic !), **Jina Kumar**, **Calimero59**, **Vivibatta** (ben, t'es une des rares à me dire que je ne suis pas sadique sur la fin !), **BEA** (mais non, t'es pas sans coeur pour Paul !), **Lenerol**, **Rosabella01**, **Aelita48**, **Popolove** (tu n'es pas un monstre, ou alors on l'est toutes !lol), **Shalemma**, **Mamoure21**, **Lunenoire83**, **Lilou.8085**, **Vanessa**, **Delphine94**, **La fille**, **Petitelulu27**, **Vinie65**, **Emichlo**, **Coco-des-iles **(c'est où Sadicland ?lol), **Clair-de-lune-25 **(tu ne te trompes pas, je me venge pour toutes les fics avec fin sadique que je lis !mdr), **Carlotaa** (la police des fictions ? Ben, après le parc d'attraction des sadiques de Clair-de-lune, y'a la police !ptdr Vous êtes trop les filles ! Y'a des Rob dans vos trucs ?), **Melanie38**, **Clemeria**, **Sarinette60**, **Liloustitch** (la danse du lemon ? Mouai, euh, tu peux la faire jusqu'au 20ème chapitre ?lol... C'est sur quelle musique ?), **Claire91**, **Lydie**, **GDT** (hihihi, oui, je me suis sauvée en courant à la fin du dernier chapitre !), **Loumarcise** (pour Renée, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire ! Sorry !), **EM81**, **Aulandra17**, **Ilonka**, **Liline57** (ça me touche beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans la suite), **Roselamignone**, **Nini88**, **Elodie breuse**, **Anima174**, **Tinga Bella **et **Hurrican-bells**.

Voilà, ça c'est fait, et au moins mon netbook n'a pas buggé comme quand je réponds par mail...

Apparemment, j'ai perdu un quart de reviews... Est-ce que ma fic vous lasse ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de lemon pour le moment ? Une chose est sûre c'est que je ne ferai pas du lemon pour faire du lemon... Pour moi, il faut qu'il y ait un sens dans mon histoire, et ça viendra en temps et en heure, au chapitre 20 plus précisément...

Je remercie également ma correctrice **Asilis**, et j'ai laissé des traces de son passage entre parenthèses.

On se retrouve en bas...

O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 16**: Ce sera toujours elle.

**POV Edward**

La pluie avait doublé d'intensité et Bella était toujours accrochée à ma chemise, secouée par de terribles sanglots. Ce n'était certainement pas notre baiser qui la mettait dans cet état. Que s'était-il passé en seulement quelques heures ?

Alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer, je décidais de l'emmener au chaud, dans la maison. Je passais un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos et la portais telle une jeune mariée. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, passais devant les regards anxieux de mes parents et montais les escaliers. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je croisais mon reflet, et celui de Bella par la même occasion, dans le miroir de mon placard. Nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os et une flaque d'eau avait pris naissance à mes pieds. Il était impossible de s'asseoir quelque part alors j'avançais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je posais Bella sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle tremblait et claquait des dents. J'enclenchais la douche et réglais la température. Je commençais également à frissonner alors une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je récupérais Bella dans mes bas et entrais dans la cabine de douche, nous mettant tout habillés sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je la mis sur ses pieds en la gardant dans mes bras et dégageais ses cheveux de son visage. Même trempée, les yeux rouges avec le maquillage qui coulait, Bella était belle. J'ancrais mon regard au sien et approchais lentement de son visage. Délicatement, mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, petit à petit mon désir me poussa à approfondir ce tendre baiser et Bella y répondit avec ferveur. De délicat, il passa à fougueux, comme si c'était vital pour ma survie. Nos langues valsèrent doucement puis langoureusement. Ca venait naturellement pour moi et c'était juste merveilleux... Ses mains se ruèrent dans mes cheveux alors que les miennes lâchèrent son dos afin de lui retirer sa veste. Bella en fit de même avec ma chemise. Nos vêtements au sol, nous nous retrouvâmes torses nus, nous embrassant sans relâche. Tout à coup, je sentis l'eau se rafraichir et je dus reprendre mes esprits **(ARGH MAIS T'ES FOLLE !)**. Je me séparais de son corps tant bien que mal. Mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur sa poitrine, que je n'avais pas osé caresser, je déglutis difficilement avant de redescendre définitivement de mon nuage. Je fermais le robinet, sortis de la douche, pris deux grandes serviettes de bain et enveloppais Bella avec l'une d'entre elles.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Je lui souris et commençais à m'essuyer. Naturellement, nous nous mîmes dos à dos afin de retirer le reste de nos vêtements et les posâmes dans la baignoire. Une fois secs et enroulés dans nos serviettes, nous revînmes dans ma chambre. Je pris un caleçon et un tee-shirt pour Bella et la même chose pour moi. Nous nous habillâmes en silence puis je lui proposais de s'installer sur mon lit le temps que j'aille prendre quelques victuailles dans la cuisine ainsi que des boissons chaudes.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Se renseigna immédiatement mon père lorsque je descendis.

- Un peu mieux, je crois. Je lui ai fait prendre une douche chaude pour la calmer et la réchauffer. Lui expliquai-je alors que ma mère apparut avec un plateau rempli de tout ce que j'étais venu chercher.

Je la regardais étonné.

- Je suis une mère, Edward, je sais toujours quoi faire. Sourit-elle. **( J'ADORE ! c'est exactement Esmée !)**

- Merci maman.

- Bella s'est-elle confiée à toi ? Continua mon père.

- Non, pas encore.

- Ca ne va sûrement pas tarder... Souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Nous allons nous coucher, prends bien soin d'elle.

- Bonne nuit, mon chéri. Dit ma mère en m'embrassant sur la joue.

J'hochais simplement la tête puis remontais dans ma chambre.

Bella était toujours allongée sur mon lit, tenant un coussin dans ses bras et regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit poser le plateau sur la table de chevet, elle leva les yeux vers moi et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Edward, je suis...

- Si tu dis "désolée", je crie. La coupai-je. **(LOL !)**

Je m'assis près d'elle et ouvrit mes bras, espérant qu'elle vienne s'y nicher. Je la vis hésiter mais elle céda tout de même. Pour une fois, Bella ne sentait ni la fraise, ni le freesia, elle sentait... "moi". Pourtant nous ne nous étions pas savonnés sous la douche, ça devait être l'odeur du linge frais... Mon nez plongea dans son cou et j'inhalais un grand coup.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de débarquer chez vous, comme ça, ce n'était pas prévu...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Bella, loin de là...

- J'avais juste besoin de... je ne voulais pas être seule... je... J'ai eu de mauvaises nouvelles et j'ai craqué.

Je restais silencieux, attendant qu'elle m'en dise plus d'elle-même. Je me contentais de la tenir contre mon torse, mes mains autour de son ventre.

- Paul est mort. Déclara-t-elle.

- Ton ex-mari ? Questionnai-je.

- Oui. Sam est venu me l'annoncer tout à l'heure, prenant l'avion exprès. Le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas malheureuse. Je ne ressens rien.

- Vu ce qu'il t'a fait la dernière fois, c'est un peu normal. Tu sais comment ça s'est passé ?

- Un face à face avec un camion, la police pense qu'il s'est endormi au volant. M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu es donc veuve au lieu d'être divorcée. Balbutiai-je.

- Au moins, cette fois, il n'a pas besoin de signer un papier. Sourit-elle amèrement.

- C'est clair. Et, il ne te fera plus de mal au moins.

- Mouai... aussi. Mais, jamais, je n'aurais souhaité une telle chose. Pleura-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je sais, Bella, je sais. La consolai-je en la berçant tout doucement.

- Et... et, ma mère... elle a voulu se tuer, elle aussi.

- Renée a fait ça ? M'étonnai-je.

- C'est plus facile que d'affronter la vérité en face, tout le mal qu'elle a causé. Je te ferai lire sa lettre quand j'aurais récupéré mon sac à main, il est resté dans la voiture.

- D'accord. Et, si on mangeait un peu maintenant ? Lui proposai-je.

Elle approuva et je lui tendis une tasse de thé ainsi qu'un sandwich.

Après ce petit repas, nous nous étendîmes, puis Bella posa sa tête sur mon torse et je caressais tendrement ses cheveux. J'avais vu cette scène, comme celle des baisers, une centaine de fois à la télévision, mais rien n'était comparable à la réalité. L'avoir dans mes bras, tout contre moi, me faisait sentir entier, comblé, à ma place... Bella remplissait le trou béant qui avait pris naissance, lors de son départ, il y a vingt ans. Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en l'attendant, même si d'autres en avaient souffert. J'aimais Bella depuis le début et à jamais. Ce sera toujours elle, quoiqu'elle dise et quoiqu'elle fasse... C'était elle. **(trop trop mignon !)**

**POV Alice**

- S'il te plait, mon amour, calme-toi ! Soupira, pour la énième fois, Jasper.

- J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place, toi ! Rétorquai-je en continuant de faire les cent pas dans la chambre à coucher.

- Tes parents t'ont juste demandé d'attendre deux jours ici...

- Edward est à la maison, chez moi, et je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller ! Grognai-je.

- C'est pour son bien. Tu le verras demain.

- C'est trop long ! Et puis, je sens qu'il a besoin de moi, qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important là-bas.

- Mon amour, dis-toi qu'au moins il est, enfin, rentré au bercail, qu'il va bien et qu'il est auprès de vos parents.

- Je le sais tout ça... Mais y'a un truc qui ne va pas...

Mon fiancé se leva de son lit et vint m'enlacer afin de m'apaiser.

- Téléphone à ta mère pour voir si tes doutes sont fondés. Me conseilla-t-il.

- Tu crois que je peux ? Interrogeai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr, Alice.

- Il n'est pas trop tard ? Insistai-je tout de même.

- Si un peu, mais ça te rassurera et puis personne ne t'en voudra.

- Ok. Dis-je en me défaisant de son étreinte.

Je me saisis de mon téléphone portable et sélectionnais le numéro de mon père car son téléphone ne le quittait jamais, en cas d'urgence.

- Alice ? S'étonna-t-il en décrochant dès la seconde sonnerie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, tout va bien. Le rassurai-je de suite.

- Très bien, que se passe-t-il alors, ma puce ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis tout à l'heure et je deviens folle à force de tourner en rond. Dis-moi que tout va bien à la maison, qu'Edward est toujours là...

- Oui, Edward est toujours là... Il y a juste un petit problème avec Bella, mais je n'en sais pas plus que ça, elle est avec Edward.

- Vu l'heure, elle va passer la nuit à la maison. Conclus-je.

- Je le pense aussi. D'ailleurs, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien me recoucher auprès de ta mère. **(roh le coquinou ! mdr !)  
**  
- Oh, oui, vas-y, papa ! Et encore désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

- Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, ma puce.

- Merci ! Souhaite une bonne nuit à maman. A demain ! Déclarai-je avant de raccrocher.

- Alors ? M'interrogea mon fiancé.

- Tout va bien pour eux, c'est Bella qui a des soucis. Elle est avec mon frère pour l'instant. J'irai la voir demain.

- Maintenant que tu es rassurée, si tu venais près de moi ? Me sourit-il.

Je retirais le gilet que j'avais enfilé avant de téléphoner, mes chaussons et vins me coller à lui dans le lit.

- Je t'aime, Jaz'.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ali'. Bonne nuit...

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Instant PUB pour les fics que je corrige ! Les liens sont dans mon profil car FF ne les affichera pas complètement.

- "Partir pour revenir" de Clemeria.  
- "Challenges" de Flo-X3.

- "L'ange de l'éternité" de Helimoen (Dark Angel et Twilight mais Bella et Edward ainsi que d'autres personnages sortant de ces 2 films).

- "Sugar and spice" de Emy299.

J'en corrige d'autres, mais pas de nouvelles pour le moment, quand j'en aurais, je vous les ferai partager !

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Cette fic ne comportera qu'une vingtaine de chapitres mais j'ai déjà une autre fic en route, enfin le prologue et un chapitre de prêt, je la posterai à la suite de Promesse. Elle sera plus légère, enfin moins dramatique... Davantage comme les Naufragés. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, demandez-moi un teaser.

Je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

Prenez soin de vous !

ROBisous


	17. Phoenix

Merci à **Carla** (je ne lis pas Timorée... mais du coup, quand j'ai vu ta review, je suis allée survoler le dernier chapitre et je ne trouve pas que ma fic lui ressemble, mais peut-être y a-t-il un passage dans un autre chapitre qui te fait penser ça ? Moi qui pensais être originale...), **Laurie**, **Nadalexx** (je suis bien une femme !mdr), **Jina Kumar **(c'est vrai t'as pas aimé ?), **Diana**, **Anne** et **Halay**.

Pas plus de non-inscrits ? Vous vous êtes toutes inscrites sur le site ?lol

Merci à **Asilis** pour son grand rôle de bêta.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 17**: Phoenix...

**POV Bella**

" Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons amorcer l'atterrissage vers l'aéroport de Phoenix. Nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures de sécurité et espérons que votre vol a été agréable. Merci. "

La voix de l'hôtesse me sortit de mes pensées et, machinalement, je lui obéis.

- Dans quelques minutes, nous serons arrivées. Pas trop stressée ? Me demanda ma nouvelle amie.

Je tournais la tête vers elle et lui souris doucement.

- Pour le moment, ça va. Soufflai-je.

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Edward qui t'accompagne.

- Non ! J'aurais bien aimé qu'il se joigne à nous, mais je ne regrette absolument pas que tu sois avec moi, Rose.

- Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas, mais j'en connais un qui va morfler ! Rit-elle.

- Oui, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place !

_Flashback_

Je m'étais réveillée dans les bras d'Edward, son visage reposant dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas osé bouger avant qu'il ne se réveille à son tour. Ce qui ne mit pas longtemps vu les claquements de portes qu'on entendit dans la maison.

- Je parie que c'est ma chère soeur... Sourit Edward sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Une intuition.

Ses douces lèvres vinrent se poser sur ma joue et ça me fit frissonner.

- Bonjour, Bella.

- Bonjour Edward.

Son visage se rapprocha encore plus de moi et j'étais certaine qu'il allait m'embrasser sur la bouche... avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée.

- Oups, désolée ! Déclara une Alice nullement "désolée".

J'entendis Edward grogner en s'éloignant un peu de moi. Sa soeur en profita pour se glisser, entre nos deux corps, sous la couette. _**(EH BEN DIS DONC ELLE NE MANQUE PAS DE TOUPET TON ALICE ! PIRE QUE D'HABITUDE ! MDR !).**___

- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi... Râla mon ami.

- Merci, frérot ! Au fait, j'aime beaucoup le son de ta voix, elle est très virile. Lança-t-elle accompagné d'un clin d'oeil à son attention. Alors, Bella, comment vas-tu ? Mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Oui, ça va mieux... Mais, comment es-tu au courant ?

- Une mauvaise intuition, alors j'ai téléphoné à mon père hier soir. Il m'a dit que tu étais arrivée en pleurs et qu'Edward s'occupait de toi.

- Encore une intuition. C'est de famille ?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire et me rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. J'expliquais donc à Alice ce qui m'était arrivé la veille, en omettant le passage de la douche qui, rien qu'en y repensant, me donnait des papillons dans le ventre. _**(ME TOOOOO !)**___

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? Me questionna-t-elle aussitôt.

- Euh... Je suis un peu gênée par la situation en fait. J'ai causé du tracas à votre famille...

- Bella, je suis très content d'avoir pu t'aider. Intervint Edward.

- Je me suis donnée en spectacle...

Il fit le tour du lit et vint s'accroupir à mes côtés.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bella. Tu ne t'es en aucun cas donnée en spectacle. Tu avais de la peine, tu ne savais plus comment réagir et tu avais surtout besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

- D'ailleurs, on va devoir parler nous aussi, Edward Cullen ! Déclara sa soeur. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas... Soupirai-je.

- A ta place, je me rendrai à Phoenix. Dit Edward.

- Je suis de ton avis, c'est ce que je ferai aussi. Pour mettre un terme définitif à ma vie de femme mariée, enfin si j'avais eu un mari tel que le tien... Et puis, j'irais voir ma mère, même si je ne lui pardonnerai pas, on en a qu'une.

- Vous avez raison. Qui souhaiterait m'accompagner ?

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de passeport. Grimaça Edward.

- Il faut que je vois avec Jaz', s'il a besoin de moi. Je vous laisse vous préparer pendant que je vais lui téléphoner.

- Merci, c'est trop d'honneur ! Ironisa mon compagnon.

- Fais attention, petit frère, je peux continuer à me taper l'incruste ! Rétorqua-t-elle la main sur la poignée de porte. _**(MDR !)**___

Alice sortie, Edward remonta dans le lit et m'enlaça. J'étais bien dans ses bras mais nous devions avoir une conversation, lui et moi, afin de savoir où tout ça nous mènerait. Il n'avait jamais vécu "vraiment", peut-être qu'une autre femme lui conviendrait davantage _**(PFFF ! N'IMPORTE QUOI !)**__. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se voile la face parce qu'il s'était mis en tête que j'étais " La femme de sa vie ". Si, par la suite, il se rendait compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je ne m'en relèverai pas._

Edward tenta de m'embrasser mais je m'écartais lentement de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se raidit.

- Edward, il vaudrait mieux que nous prenions notre temps...

- Mais, Bella, je suis sûr de ce que je veux. Me coupa-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas l'être... Tu n'as rien pour comparer tes sentiments. Tu es sincère, je le sais, mais je ne suis plus la petite Bella de tes souvenirs. On doit apprendre à se connaître, à connaître ce qu'on est devenu. _**(BON ELLE N'A PAS TORD ET C'EST TOUT A SON HONNEUR, J'AURAIS MOINS DE SELF CONTROL MOI !)**___

- Je te veux toi, rien que toi et ça ne changera jamais, même si, toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. Insista-t-il, déterminé.

- Ne doute pas de mes sentiments pour toi, Edward. Je veux juste qu'on soit sûrs de nous, j'ai trop souffert.

- D'accord, on fera comme tu le souhaites, à ton rythme. Je ne suis pas si pressé que ça, je peux encore patienter. Céda-t-il, un peu trop facilement à mon goût.

- Mer...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Alice énervée. Elle reprit sa place entre nous, dans le lit.

- Alors ? Questionna Edward.

- Je ne peux pas m'absenter, Jasper a besoin de moi pour tenir le cabinet, il a une importante réunion à New-York qui durera trois jours. Fulmina-t-elle.

- Le travail de Jasper est prestigieux, Alice, et je trouve fabuleux la confiance qu'il te voue. La calmai-je.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon. Réfléchit-elle en laissant apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

- J'irai toute seule, j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu n'y vas pas seule, Rosalie t'accompagne.

- Mais son travail et Emmet ? M'étonnai-je.

- Aucun souci. Les vacances scolaires débutent ce soir et Emmet n'y voit aucune objection. Mais, au fait, tu n'as pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Non, le vendredi c'est mon jour de repos cette semaine car je devais travailler dimanche pour les urgences dentaires. Par contre, il faut que je demande à Angéla de reporter mes rendez-vous pour les cinq jours qui viennent. J'espère que les patients comprendront. M'inquiétais-je.

- Un décès et une hospitalisation à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, je crois qu'ils seront compréhensifs avec toi. Déclara Edward en se levant.

Il alla, ensuite, s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je priais pour qu'il ne prenne pas mal ma décision et que mon départ le fasse réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers moi.

- Foutue réunion New-Yorkaise ! Râla Alice.

- C'est le travail ma belle...

- Mouai... J'aurais bien aimé t'accompagner moi-même, pour te soutenir. Mais, bon, comme tu dis " C'est le travail ". Je vais m'occuper de tes réservations d'avion. Tu veux partir vers quelle heure ?

- Quand Rose sera prête vu qu'elle termine à 16 heures.

- Je vais tenter vers 20 heures, s'il y a un vol.

Elle re-sauta du lit et me laissa seule dans la chambre.

Fin du flashback

Comme prévu, Sam nous attendait à l'entrée de l'aéroport, Emily à ses côtés. Je leur présentais Rosalie, puis il nous emmena chez lui. J'avais refusé de m'installer dans mon ancienne maison ou dans celle de ma mère. Je n'avais ma place dans aucune des deux. **(D'ACCORD AVEC TOI, ELLE, TOI, ENFIN ... SAGE DÉCISION ! HIHI !)**

- Dommage qu'on soit venues pour un enterrement car j'aurais bien aimé profiter de ce soleil. Dit Rose alors qu'on venait de poser nos sacs dans la chambre d'amis.

- C'est clair que ce n'est pas le même temps qu'à Forks !

- C'est clair ! Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit deux personnes.

Je me mis à rire en la regardant.

- Quoi ?

- On va encore dormir dans le même lit, Emmet va commencer à se poser des questions. Plaisantai-je.

- Ou peut-être fantasmer ! Rigola-t-elle à son tour. **(SUR !)**

- Ca, j'y crois pas ! Grimaçai-je en me calmant de suite.

- Bella, mon mari t'apprécie beaucoup, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas l'avouer.

- On verra... Bon, je vais prendre une douche et, après, je dois aller rendre visite aux Black pour leur faire part de ma décision.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Je leur laisse tout, je ne veux rien garder de Paul. J'espère juste qu'ils me laisseront le temps de m'expliquer parce que sa mère ne m'adore pas et son père est légèrement porté sur la bouteille. Racontai-je en prenant des vêtements de rechange.

- Ils sont en deuil, Bella, ils vont t'accepter. M'encouragea-t-elle.

- Ben, je serai bientôt fixée.

La visite chez les parents de Paul fut tendue jusqu'à ce que je leur dise que la maison était à eux ainsi que ses comptes en banque. Tout à coup, j'étais devenue leur idole... Pff, où était leur tristesse à ce moment-là ?

Je me rendis ensuite à l'hôpital, chambre 57 où dormait Renée, toujours plongée dans le coma. L'infirmière m'invita à la suivre jusqu'au bureau du médecin qui s'occupait de ma mère. Là, il m'expliqua qu'elle avait avalé une boite d'anti-dépresseurs accompagnée d'une demie bouteille de whisky. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait statuer sur sa santé, il devait attendre qu'elle se réveille. Et personne ne savait quand cela se passerait.

Deux jours défilèrent, nous étions lundi et l'enterrement de Paul avait lieu cet après-midi. Edward m'avait téléphoné pour prendre des nouvelles, il m'avait dit que je lui manquais et je lui avais répondu que c'était réciproque. Après avoir passé une nuit dans ses bras, son absence m'était très pénible **(TU M'ETONNES !)**. Alice aussi m'avait appelé, rageant contre son fiancé parce qu'il avait annulé sa réunion mais que ce fut trop tard pour qu'elle m'accompagne, nous étions arrivées au guichet de la salle d'embarquement.

Lors de l'enterrement, Léah joua le rôle de la veuve éplorée mais pratiquement personne ne s'occupa d'elle, pas même les Black. Sam, Emily et Rose se tinrent à mes côtés et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer lorsque le cercueil descendit en terre.

J'allai récupérer mes dernières affaires dans la maison puis rendis les clés à Madame Black. Jasper m'avait promis de s'occuper de tous les documents nécessaires.

Je passai ma dernière journée entre mes amis et ma mère qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

- Les Cullen te pardonnent, moi... je t'excuse... Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille après avoir embrassé sa joue. **( J'AIME BEAUCOUP CETTE FIN ! )**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Petit chapitre de transition, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé, quand même, un petit peu ?

Des ROBisous à toutes !

Karine 


	18. Premier rendezvous

Bonsoir !

Alors, je suis navrée de ne poster que maintenant, et, de plus, sans avoir répondu à vos reviews. Ma boite mail me joue des tours, et je viens de m'apercevoir que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté. Alors, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre...

Je répondrais aux nouvelles reviews sans faute, même si je dois prendre en otage le pc de mon mari.

Merci à** Asilis **pour sa relecture !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 18:** Premier rendez-vous...

**POV Edward**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Bella m'avait demandé de tester mes sentiments pour elle. Deux longues semaines. Deux semaines à me confronter avec l'extérieur. Deux semaines de découvertes. Deux semaines...

Je voyais tous les jours ma belle. Mais pas de baisers langoureux, ni fougueux, et pas le moindre contact avec ses divines lèvres. J'allais devenir fou !

Pendant son voyage à Phoenix avec ma belle-soeur, elle avait donné l'ordre à Alice de me reconnecter avec la vie réelle. Donc, shopping pour renouveler ma garde-robe, dégustation d'un café dans un bar bondé de Port Angeles, passage au cinéma pour voir le dernier film romantique à la mode (_ When in Rome _) et rafraichissement de ma coupe de cheveux. Quatre journées chargées. Heureusement que ma soeur travaillait, sinon ça aurait été pire pour moi.

Alice m'avait présenté ses nombreux amis. Jasper avait énormément de courage car la "suivre" était fatigant. Elle ne cessait de parler, de questionner, de râler après les gens qui ne vont pas assez vite à son goût et de sautiller. Personne ne m'avait prévenu qu'elle fonctionnait sur pile, pourtant ça faisait quelques années qu'elle était entrée dans nos vies. J'adore Alice, mais parfois à petite dose, ce qui n'était pas le cas en l'absence de Bella.

Lors de son retour, Bella était venue me rendre visite. Elle m'avait demandé ce que j'avais fait et si j'avais des projets.

- Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ma soeur. J'ai rencontré des tas de personnes très différentes les unes des autres, mais aucune aussi intéressante que toi. J'ai envoyé mes compositions et mes chansons à une maison de disques, apparemment ça leur a plu car ils m'ont contacté deux jours plus tard, ils voulaient que j'enregistre un album. Lui racontai-je. _**(c'est une belle idée !)**_

- Et qu'en est-il ? Tu as accepté ? Me demanda Bella.

- Non. Mais j'ai dit oui pour devenir auteur-compositeur pour leurs artistes. Après tout, il faut bien que je gagne ma vie ! Souris-je. _**(Super ! j'adore !)**_

- Sage décision.

- Bella, est-ce que tu comptes me donner ma chance ? Tentai-je. _**(franc et direct le Edward d'amour !)**_

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr... Quand tu auras vécu de nouvelles expériences et que tu seras sûr de toi.

- Mais, je suis sûr de moi ! C'est toi que je veux ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'écouter ? M'agaçai-je.

- Parce qu'il y a des tas de filles dehors et que je ne veux pas que tu te rendes compte trop tard que tu es passé à côté d'elles. Je ne veux plus souffrir, Edward.

- Ok... Soupirai-je. Quel est le prochain test ?

- Alice t'a inscrit à un speed dating... Déclara-t-elle en évitant mon regard. _**(NAN ! Roh t'es dûre ! et il va encaisser çà pour l'amour de ses beaux yeux ? Nan là t'es dûre ! mdr !)**_

- Quoi ? _**(manifestement malgré l'isolement il sait ce que c'est ! merci la télé !)**_

- Ben, oui, tu pourras rencontrer plusieurs femmes en une soirée et juger par toi-même si l'une d'entre elles est susceptible de te correspondre.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non.

- Ok. Je vais le faire. Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis prêt à tout. Et après ?

- Plus rien.

- Si je ne m'intéresse toujours qu'à toi, tu voudras de moi ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Acceptai-je. C'est quand ?

- Dans une semaine, samedi prochain.

J'avais donc participé à cette mascarade en trainant des pieds. Dix femmes s'étaient présentées à moi. Dix femmes ennuyantes. Dix femmes qui me laissaient complètement indifférent. Bella n'avait plus le choix. Alice lui avait fait le compte-rendu détaillé de ma soirée et elle devait, maintenant, se mettre en tête qu'elle était réellement la seule pour moi. Je n'aimais qu'elle.

Ce soir était notre premier rendez-vous. _**(enfin ! ... vite vite lire la suite !)**_

J'avais demandé des conseils à Jasper. Emmet ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans ma vie sentimentale et ayant une overdose d'Alice, je m'étais rapproché de mon beau-frère. Il avait été de bons conseils, enfin je l'espérais... Etre galant, poli, la laisser choisir son repas (ben oui, j'avais déjà vu dans les films que l'homme choisissait le menu et que la femme n'aimait pas ses choix, si ça nous arrivait, ça le ferait moyen...), ne pas la brusquer et ne pas lui sauter dessus au moment des au-revoir. Comme si j'allais la violer en fin de soirée ! Pff, ses conseils étaient bons mais connus, même pour moi.

Après une douche rapide, j'enfilais une chemise noire ainsi qu'un jean droit brut, j'ajoutais une paire de converse noire ainsi que mon blouson en cuir noir. J'attrapais mon porte-feuille et mes clés de maison... Puis j'attendis qu'elle vienne me chercher. Ouai, pathétique... A cause de ma folie, je n'avais pas le permis de conduire et, ça, c'était terrible pour moi. C'est décidé, dès lundi, j'irai m'inscrire à la première auto-école qui se trouverait sur mon chemin. _**(ouais vive l'indépendance mon grand !)**_

Bella arriva quelques minutes plus tard, belle comme un coeur dans sa robe bleu nuit _**(tiens j'aurais pu le parier ! mdr !)**_. Elle portait des bottes noires à talons, une veste en cuir noire ainsi qu'un collier de perles roses noué au creux de ses seins, retombant juste où il faut dans son décolleté. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle était à tomber et je n'avais plus envie de sortir. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres hommes la regardent, qu'elle croise leurs regards avides de sexe _**(à ce point là ? ben dis donc !)**_. Je ravalais la boule qui venait de se loger dans ma gorge et la suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Côté passager.

Une fois installés à notre table, très bien située à l'écart de la foule comme je l'avais demandé lors de la réservation, je me contentais de la dévisager. Perdu dans ma contemplation de cette femme si sublime assise face à moi. Elle rougit sous mes yeux brulants. Je voulais lui faire passer tout mon amour dans un simple regard, et je pense que ça avait marché vu ses pommettes rosies.

- Tu vas encore me zieuter longtemps ? Plaisanta-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ca dépend...

- De quoi ?

- Ca dépend de ce que j'ai le droit de dire.

- Edward, tu as le droit de dire ce que tu veux, voyons. S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ok. Bella, je te trouve très belle ce soir, enfin tous les soirs, mais cette robe te met encore plus en beauté.

- Oh... euh, merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Je souris légèrement. La serveuse nous ammena nos plats et me glissa quelque chose près de mon assiette. Je saisis le bout de papier et le dépliai. Un prénom: Lauren ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone _**(pitoyable !)**_. Je croisais le regard attristé de Bella, se demandant certainement ce que j'allais en faire.

- Mademoiselle ? Interceptai-je la serveuse qui passait près de notre table.

Elle se retourna vers moi en... se léchant les lèvres ?

- Je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de table ! Dis-je en lui rendant son petit mot.

Elle attrapa le papier, le visage cramoisi par la gêne, et s'excusa.

- J'y crois pas ! Soupirai-je fortement. Cette fille n'a aucun respect pour autrui. Tu te rends compte qu'elle voit que je suis accompagné et qu'elle n'hésite pas à me donner ses coordonnées ?

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Répondit ma compagne.

- Ca t'est déjà arrivé ?

- Non.

- As-tu déjà fait de genre de chose ?

- Jamais de la vie ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Du calme, c'était juste pour savoir. Dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais, si tu n'avais pas été accompagné, tu aurais réagi comment ?

- De la même façon. Cette fille n'a rien pour me plaire. Désolée pour toi.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu veux me caser avec n'importe qui, par n'importe quel moyen...

- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Se défendit Bella.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu crois que ma vie ne contient rien, que je n'ai rien vécu, rien vu, mais, Bella, je sais ce que je veux. Je ne veux qu'une chose depuis toujours et ça ne changera jamais.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Ecoute, Bella, je t'aime mais tu ne sembles pas le croire et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te le montrer. Je suis sincère. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Lui dis-je en jetant ma serviette sur la table. Je... J'en ai marre. Je baisse les bras.

Je me saisis de mon téléphone portable et envoyai un texto à Emmet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mon frère va venir me chercher. Cette soirée ne sert à rien, Bella. Tu ne veux pas de moi et je ne peux rien faire pour ça, alors le mieux c'est qu'on prenne un peu de recul. Peut-être que ne pas me voir pendant un certain temps te fera réfléchir.

- Mais...

- Non, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, enfin pour toi. Je suis peut-être trop collant, trop direct dans mes sentiments mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'espérais ça. Je me suis fait passer pour fou pour te revoir, j'étais plongé dans mon monde où tu en faisais partie, ne rêvant qu'à toi... Je ne supportais personne parce que personne n'était toi. Je sais que c'est anormal et que ça peut faire peur, mais ça a toujours été toi... Bonne nuit, Bella et fais attention sur la route.

Je me levais de mon siège et l'embrassais sur le front, respirant fortement son parfum, une main sur sa nuque. C'était dur de la laisser là, mais ça me faisait mal aussi de voir qu'elle ne tentait pas de me retenir ni de s'expliquer sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. C'est le coeur en miettes que je quittais le restaurant. Emmet restait silencieux et je l'en remerciais.

- MERDE ! M'écriai-je tout à coup, faisant sursauter mon frère.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pas payé le repas ! Quel con !

- Là, t'as raison ! Rit-il. _**(MDR !)**_

**POV Bella**

J'avais foiré. Lamentablement foiré. Une larme roula sur ma joue lorsqu'Edward sortit du restaurant. Je l'essuyais rageusement lorsque la serveuse revint avec l'addition et un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Pétasse ! _**(j'allais le dire !)**_ Je réglais la somme demandée sans un pourboire.

A force de vouloir tester l'amour qu'Edward pensait ressentir pour moi, je l'avais peut-être perdu pour de bon. Je m'en voulais... De plus, il était malheureux et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre encore. Mais, il avait peut-être raison de mettre de l'espace entre nous, peut-être que c'était moi qui devais faire le point sur mes sentiments pour lui et non l'inverse... Physiquement, il me plaisait énormément, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fantasmer sur son corps et sa bouche et mes rêves se faisaient de plus en plus érotiques au fil du temps. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour dire si je l'aimais.

Je regagnais ma maison, vide, me montrant encore plus ma solitude. Lorsque je pénétrais à l'intérieur, j'aperçus une enveloppe sur le sol de l'entrée, certainement glissée sous la porte.

_" Désolé, j'ai oublié. Je t'aime. Edward. "_

Ce petit mot était accompagné d'un chèque bancaire. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait laissé l'addition impayée et me remboursait. Je souris malgré moi et déchirais son chèque. N'importe quoi ! Comme si c'était à lui de régler le repas ! De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire s'il était resté auprès de moi. Je lui envoyais un sms de suite:

_**Chèque à la poubelle ! Tu paieras la prochaine fois... si tu veux me revoir. Bonne nuit, Bella.**_

Mon téléphone vibra quelques secondes après.

_**Je t'aime. Bonne nuit, Edward.**_

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre la même chose. Pas encore, c'était trop tôt... Même si je savais que je l'aimais aussi. _**(Roh mais qu'elle est bête ! à manger du foin comme on dit ! enfin heureusement que tu es une acharnée Bell/Ed parce que là on pourrait croire que çà n'est pas gagné pour notre chouchou !)**_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

J'espère que ma lenteur à poster ne vous a pas fait fuir...

ROBisous


	19. Pourquoi tu m'aimes, moi ?

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à **Asilis** pour sa correction.

Merci aux non-inscrits: **Fan de twilight**, **Laurie**, **Halay**, **PatiewSnow**, **Aulandra17**, **Majea** et **Nadalexx**.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 19:** Pourquoi tu m'aimes, moi ?

**POV Bella**

Ca faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas vu Edward et que je comblais le vide, causé par son absence, dans le travail. Mes journées se finissaient tard le soir et, lorsque je rentrais chez moi, j'avalais un plat préparé, prenais une douche et me jetais sous la couette. Ce train-train m'empêchait de trop réfléchir, de trop penser à lui. Il me manquait affreusement mais j'attendais d'être sûre de nous pour le revoir.

Il était 8 heures et, comme tous les jours, j'étais déjà installée derrière mon bureau, guettant l'arrivée de ma secrétaire puis d'un patient. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je versais du café dans un mug et m'avançais vers l'accueil.

- Emmet ? M'étonnai-je en restant plantée face à lui.

- Bonjour. On peut parler cinq minutes ? Me demanda-t-il en sautillant nerveusement.

- Ouai, bien sûr.

Je déposais la tasse sur le bureau d'Angéla et l'invitais à me suivre dans mon "atelier". Je fermais la porte derrière lui et constatais par la même occasion son regard posé sur mes instruments. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout. Je retins un rire. je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je me moquais de lui. Je me demandais déjà la raison de sa venue, alors un rire...

- Que se passe-t-il ? Me lançai-je afin de rompre le silence.

- Je... Je suis venu m'excuser. Je t'ai très mal accueillie et j'avais une mauvaise, et surtout très fausse, opinion de toi.

- Mais...

- Non, laisse-moi parler. Me coupa-t-il aussitôt accompagné d'un geste de la main. Tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma famille n'est nullement ta faute. Tu étais également l'une des victimes. J'ai vu tout le changement que tu as apporté depuis ton arrivée. Edward est revenu à la raison. Mes parents ont retrouvé le sourire et leurs soucis se sont envolés. Alice est encore plus guîllerette qu'avant et ma Rose n'arrête pas de vanter tes mérites et de parler de toi. Tout le monde t'adore et, moi, j'ai fait le con. Je t'ai fait porter le chapeau pour soulager ma conscience. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit toi qui cause des tracas chez Edward plutôt que notre venue chez les Cullen. Au début, je croyais qu'il réagissait comme ça parce qu'il n'acceptait pas notre présence, qu'il ne voulait pas de nous. Et puis, on nous a parlé de toi, et je t'ai tout mis sur le dos. C'était plus facile... J'ai pas cherché plus loin. Edward t'aimait et tu étais partie, tu l'avais quitté, point barre. Mais, j'ai été un imbécile. Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser une autre chance ?

Waw ! Mes yeux devaient sortir de leurs orbites après avoir entendu ses explications. Emmet ne me détestait pas. C'était officiel.

- Alors, amis ? Ajouta-t-il en me tendant sa main.

- D'accord. Acceptai-je.

Il se leva de sa chaise et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Euh, Emmet, tu vas me broyer les côtes. Me plaignis-je prisonnière de l'étau que formaient ses bras.

- Oups... Je sens pas ma force ! Sourit-il.

- Pas grave, je suis toujours vivante. Plaisantai-je.

- Ah, au fait, tu es invitée à la maison ce soir. Et pas le droit de refuser sinon je me ferai descendre par ma femme. Grimaça-t-il.

- Quelle heure ?

- 18h30. Tu auras fini ta journée ?

- Pas vraiment, 19h ce serait bon ? Proposai-je.

- Ok, je fais passer le changement. Bonne journée !

- A toi aussi.

Et bien, ça commençait bien... Une visite "réconciliatrice" d'Emmet était inespérée. Etais-je bien réveillée au moins ? Je me pinçais le bras pour être certaine que je ne rêvais pas. Aïe ! Non, définitivement réveillée... Angéla passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, me remercia pour le café puis m'annonça que mon premier patient de la matinée était là.

Hop hop hop ! Après un si bon début, la journée promettait d'être excellente, surtout si je passais en plus une agréable soirée.

**POV Edward**

Je venais d'envoyer par mail mon accord pour écrire plusieurs chansons, ainsi que les musiques, pour un nouvel artiste. Le finaliste d'American Idol, Adam Lambert. Apparemment, il avait un côté rock qui pourrait m'inspirer. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit. J'en avais déjà fait la demande au producteur. J'éteignais l'ordinateur lorsque mon téléphone portable se fit entendre. Debussy et son Clair de Lune envahirent ma chambre et je sus que l'appel venait de Rosalie. Ouai, j'avais pour habitude de mettre mes musiques préférées à mes différents contacts. Je me saisis de mon téléphone avant que ma belle-soeur ne raccroche et répondis.

- Bonjour Rose !

- Bonjour, cher beau-frère !

- Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

- Arrête ce ton guindé, Ed' ! Rit-elle. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir.

- Quelle heure ?

- 19h00 ?

- Ok. Chez vous, je suppose ?

- Excellente supposition. Juste un petit dîner sympa entre nous.

- Rien que nous trois ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non, Alice et Jasper aussi, ainsi que Bella.

Je restais silencieux. Bella savait-elle que je serai là ?

- Tu viens toujours ?

- Euh, elle sait que je serai présent ?

- Si Emmet lui a dit, oui, sinon, ben, elle le saura en arrivant.

- Je ne veux pas la forcer à me voir...

- Edward, Bella sera très contente de te voir malgré votre petit différent. M'assura-t-elle.

- J'en doute. Aucune nouvelle depuis deux jours.

- Laisse-lui du temps, mais ne l'évite pas, ça pourrait empirer ses doutes. Alors, je peux compter sur toi ?

- Ouai, je viendrais.

Je raccrochais, plongé dans mes pensées. Bella me manquait mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer, ni l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour elle et c'était à elle de décider s'il y aurait un "nous"...

Je descendis dans la salle de musique et m'assis face au piano. Mes mains se posèrent lentement sur le clavier et je laissais l'inspiration m'envahir.

**POV Bella**

- Ca te dirait un déjeuner en tête-à-tête ? Interrogeai-je ma secrétaire.

- Ok, mais c'est moi qui t'invite ! Répondit Angéla.

- J'accepte, je paierai la prochaine fois.

Nous quittâmes rapidement le cabinet pour nous rendre au petit, et unique, restaurant de Forks. Pour une fois, j'avais une pause d'une heure et Angéla ne repartait pas chez elle pour le repas. Au lieudeshabituels sandwichs, j'avais eu envie de sortir et de changer d'air. Nous commandâmes, toutes les deux, une papillotte de saumon et ses petits légumes. Puis, je me décidais à en apprendre plus concernant ma secrétaire.

- Et si tu me racontais un peu ta vie ?

- Oh, il n'y a rien de très passionnant, ni de glamour dans ma petite existence. Rougit-elle.

Oh ben mince... C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais si réservée.

- Je ne veux pas connaître les détails croustillants, juste apprendre à te connaitre toi.

- Et bien, je suis l'ainée de cinq enfants, mon père est pasteur et ma mère reste à la maison. J'ai vécu trois ans avec mon ex' avant de retourner vivre chez mes parents. Je ne supportais pas la solitude... Et aussi le fait que Ben m'ait trompée pour une danseuse exotique trois mois après m'avoir demandée en fiançailles.

- Je suis navrée. Lui dis-je, sincère.

- Ca fait deux ans maintenant, ça va, je m'en suis remise. Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre !

- C'est super ! Il est de Forks ?

- De la réserve Quileute, il s'appelle Seth et il est très gentil, malgré qu'il soit un peu plus jeune que moi.

- C'est pas l'âge qui compte, c'est l'amour entre vous.

- Oui, je le sais, mais mon expérience malheureuse avec Ben me fait avancer doucement.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Pratiquement un an.

- C'est bien, ça dure. Il est gentil ?

- Il est merveilleux ! Me confia-t-elle les yeux rêveurs. Mais, et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis, pour le moment.

- Edward ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Les regards ne trompent pas. Vous vous dévorez des yeux dès que l'un apparait dans le champ de vision de l'autre. C'est tellement flagrant... Soupira-t-elle.

- A ce point-là ? Rougis-je à mon tour.

Elle opina vivement de la tête en souriant.

- Je parie que c'est toi qui met un frein à votre possible relation.

- Exact. J'ai peur qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut, celle qu'il a idéalisée pendant toutes ces années. J'ai déjà assez souffert, je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il me quitte.

- Je te comprends, mais tu devrais aussi croire en lui, en ce qu'il te dit... Peut-être a-t-il les mêmes peurs que toi mais que ça ne l'empêche pas de foncer... Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

- Hum, oui... Dis-je, gênée.

- Et c'était comment ?

- Trop... bon ! Ris-je.

- C'est un bon début. Laisse-le t'approcher, te faire la cour, te découvrir, enfin flirtez et savourez ce doux moment... C'est le meilleur !

- Edward ?

- Non, enfin peut-être pour toi, mais je parlais du moment, tu sais quand on se drague, qu'on se cherche et tout le tralala...

- Je ne sais pas...

- Réfléchis, mais pas trop longtemps... Me conseilla-t-elle.

La petite discussion avec ma secrétaire, et amie, m'avait rassurée mais pas assez pour que je baisse mes barrières. Je me rendis chez Rosalie et Emmet, le coeur un peu plus léger. J'aperçus la voiture d'Alice sur le parking, en même temps une Porsche jaune poussin ne courait pas les rues ! J'attrapais le bouquet de fleurs que j'avais acheté en chemin puis descendis de ma voiture. Une main se posa sur mon avant-bras, me faisant sursauter. Je me retournais vivement vers le corps présent à mes côtés et vis Edward, plus beau que jamais dans son ensemble en jean brut.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Déclara-t-il en me lâchant.

- Non, c'est pas grave, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Ca peut aller... Soufflai-je en réajustant mon chemisier.

- Tant mieux. Dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres et en fronçant ses sourcils.

Il avança devant moi et se préparait à entrer chez son frère lorsque mes mots franchirent ma bouche.

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes, moi ?

Edward se retourna derechef vers moi et refit quelques pas en arrière. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et passa sa main sur ma joue.

- Je t'aime, toi, parce que c'est comme ça et que ça ne sera jamais autrement. Ne vois-tu pas que tout nous rapproche ? Bien sûr, tu as vécu ta vie. Tu t'es mariée mais les aléas de la vie ont fait que tu t'es séparée de lui. Tu es revenue à Forks après vingt ans d'absence... Pourquoi es-tu restée ? Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir aussi souvent ? Pourquoi as-tu toujours ma petite bague autour de ton cou si tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? Nous sommes des âmes soeurs, Bella. Je t'ai tellement attendu, tellement rêvé... Si tu n'étais pas réapparue, je serais resté seul jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Tu es toute ma vie, Isabella Swan. 

Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et me jetais, littéralement, sur ses lèvres. Il était temps que j'ouvre mon coeur et que je le confie, enfin, à quelqu'un.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Angéla avec Seth, Les aveux d'Emmet, la déclaration d'Edward... Dites-moi tout !

ROBisous et prenez soin de vous !


	20. Enfin

Bon, alors, désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à vos très nombreuses reviews et je comprendrai si vous ne m'en mettez pas cette fois, mais vu le temps que ça fait sans nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous en poster un de suite...

Alors, je remercie chaque personne m'ayant envoyé un comm'... Tous très sympas, pas de mauvaise surprise, j'ai de la chance !lol

Un grand merci à ma bêta:** Asilis **et à toutes mes copines du fofo TF.

Voici donc le chapitre lemon...

O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 20:** Enfin...

**POV Edward**

Nos bouches étaient toujours soudées et je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure afin de lui enquémander l'accès, ce qu'elle m'autorisa immédiatement. C'était tellement bon, tellement doux, tellement langoureux... Je l'enlaçai encore plus fort contre moi et mes mains passèrent de sa taille à sa nuque en caressant doucement son dos. Ses doigts se nouèrent autour de mon cou. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle déplaça sa main dans mes cheveux, les saisissant comme si elle avait peur que je m'éloigne d'elle. Ce qui était tout à fait impossible en ce moment. De langoureux, notre baiser devint intense, fougueux. Mais notre condition de pauvres humains nous obligea à reprendre notre souffle et, donc, à nous séparer. J'appuyais mon front contre son front et levais les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, qui étaient clos. Bella ouvrit les paupières et me sourit. **(bêta: pour te donner ma première opinion (et surtout ne la laisse pas dans la publication du chap ! lol !) j'adore, on ressent l'inexpérience d'Edward dans ces quelques phrases, il vit tout çà très intensément ! et franchement çà donne des frissons !)**

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Mon coeur n'en palpita que plus fort dans ma poitrine, j'avais tant espéré l'entendre prononcer ces quelques mots. Je lui retournai son sourire, fou de bonheur.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'attendais ce moment, Bella. Soufflai-je. Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal.

Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on prévienne les autres de notre arrivée, non ? Proposa ma belle.

- Ouai, ils doivent nous attendre.

Je posais un baiser sur son front et me séparais difficilement d'elle, mais je la tenais toujours près de moi, un bras autour de ses épaules. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'interphone et elle appuya sur le bouton. Quelques secondes passèrent, personne ne décrochait. Je rappuyais. Toujours rien.

- Ils ne nous ont quand même pas oublié ? S'inquiéta Bella. Et puis, la voiture d'Alice est là.

- Rosalie m'en a encore parlé il y a trois heures à peine. Peut-être qu'Alice a laissé sa Porsche ici... Hésitai-je. C'était peu probable mais on ne sait jamais.

Mon téléphone se fit entendre, signe que j'avais un message. Je lâchais ma douce et me saisis de mon portable, rangé dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson.

"Désolée, on a oublié de vous prévenir que le repas était annulé. Une urgence. Bisous, ta belle-soeur."_** (Ah ben bien ! çà sent le coup fourré çà !)**_

Je répétais le message à Bella, interloqué. Etait-ce un coup monté visant à nous réunir ce soir ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant... Sauf qu'Emmet s'était quand même excusé auprès de ma compagne pour son comportement et l'avait invité lui-même. Un doute s'insinua en moi. Mais ne persista pas, un message d'Alice suivit.

"J'espère que tu es avec Bella... Passez une bonne soirée ! -) Bisous"

Ok, coup monté ! _**(ouep ! j'adore Alice ... le lemon se rapproche à grand pas ! lol !)**_

- Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? Me demanda Bella.

- Je ne sais pas... Mon père m'a déposé ici avant de partir bosser.

- Si tu veux, on passe chez le traiteur et on mange chez moi ? Je te raccompagnerai plus tard. Proposa-t-elle.

- D'accord.

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa voiture et montai à l'intérieur rapidement alors que la pluie fit son apparition.

- Ouf, on a évité la sauce ! Plaisanta Bella. Alors, on n'a pas trop le choix en restaurant, je te propose donc chez _La Tua Cantante_, une pizza ou des lasagnes à emporter ?

- Nickel ! Je te laisse choisir.

Tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'elle veuille bien rester en ma compagnie malgré l'annulation de la soirée. De plus, manger en tête-à-tête était beaucoup plus plaisant... Trente cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous installâmes dans le salon de mon amie, choisissant un film à regarder et sirotant un verre de vin rosé, une pizza double face à nous _**(c'est malin tu me donnes faim !)**_.

Une fois le repas englouti, Bella débarrassa la table basse, revint dans le fauteuil puis se rapprocha enfin de moi. Je passais un bras derrière son dos et la serrais contre mon torse. Nous étions si bien ainsi. Merci les filles pour ce coup foireux ! Je vivais la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Le film se termina malheureusement trop tôt à mon goût. Il était tout de même 23 heures passé. Devais-je partir maintenant ? _**(heu non je crois que nous avons une idée bien plus plaisante à te proposer !)**_ Enfin, demander à Bella de me raccompagner... C'était pénible de toujours attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien m'emmener d'un endroit à l'autre. Je décidais de me lever afin de ne pas la déranger davantage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Bella, toujours assise.

- Ben, je me disais qu'il faudrait peut-être que je rentre, il se fait tard, je ne veux pas que tu sois fatiguée au volant. Ou alors, je peux appeler mes parents...

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles tout de suite. Me confia-t-elle.

- T'es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse, elle tapota le siège près d'elle _**(Roh non çà fait couguar comme attitude !)**_. Je me rassis derechef et la repris dans mes bras. Bella frôla ma joue de sa main puis approcha ses lèvres, j'accueillis son baiser avec joie. Ses doigts, de retour dans ma tignasse désordonnée, me firent frissonner et je la serrai plus fort. Son corps contre le mien, nos langues dansant ensemble, tout ceci réveilla ma virilité. Contre toute attente, Bella bougea, sans pour autant mettre fin à notre baiser, et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Oups ! Nos bassins se touchaient et elle ne pouvait plus ignorer l'état dans lequel j'étais actuellement. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler cette partie de mon anatomie, encore moins avec Bella sur moi.

- Arrête de réfléchir, Edward ! Souffla Bella en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur ma machoire. Je ne t'obligerai à rien, tu le sais...

- J'ai rien dit ! Me défendis-je. _**(mdr !)**_

- Oui, mais ton corps parle pour toi... Tes mains ne me touchent plus. Me fit-elle remarquer.

En effet, ces dernières étaient posées gentiment sur ses hanches, inertes. Bella finit par déposer un petit baiser sur ma joue et voulut descendre de mes jambes.

- Tu veux regarder un film ?

Mais, non ! Je ne pouvais pas passer de "ça", des baisers et des caresses, à... "ça" ! Mater un film dans mon état d'excitation était inenvisageable... Et encore moins avec elle à mes côtés. Je l'empêchais aussitôt de bouger et repris sauvagement ses lèvres.

- Pas de film ? Plaisanta Bella.

Je secouais négativement la tête. Hors de question ! Je me levais rapidement du fauteuil, ma beauté dans les bras, et montais les escaliers. Ma première fois allait se passer dans un lit, et non dans un fauteuil, aussi beau et confortable soit-il. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et je la déposais sur son grand lit, heureusement qu'il avait remplacé son petit lit d'enfant, on aurait été à l'étroit !

- Edward, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Rougit ma compagne. Viens plutôt me rejoindre...

Décidément, je cogitais un peu trop au lieu d'agir. J'ôtais mes chaussures ainsi que mes chaussettes et mon pull et m'allongeais à mon tour sur le lit.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? Insista Bella.

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr ! C'est juste que... je ne sais pas trop... comment faire. Grimaçai-je sans oser la regarder.

- Laisse-toi juste guider par tes instincts.

- Et, si je te faisais mal ?

- Ce serait étonnant, crois-moi ! Mais, au cas où, je te le dirai.

- Et si je...

- Edward, aime-moi, tout simplement... Me coupa-t-elle.

Ok... Facile à dire !

La chambre n'était éclairée que par la lumière du couloir qui filtrait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. J'étais toujours en train de me demander comment faire quand Bella s'attaqua à mon tee-shirt. Elle en attrapa l'ourlet et me le fit passer au-dessus de la tête, le jean disparut également et je me retrouvais en caleçon sous ses yeux... émerveillés ?

- Tu es si beau, tout est parfait chez toi ! _**(Oh Bella et moi on a les même goûts !)**_

- Je ne suis pas encore nu... Peut-être que tu n'aimeras pas tout. Répondis-je, gêné.

- Ben, on va vérifier ça tout de suite ! Sourit-elle, les mains déjà posées sur l'élastique de mon boxer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsque je sentis mon sous-vêtement glisser le long de mes cuisses.

- Edward ?

- Mmmm ? Grognai-je.

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. S'enquit Bella.

J'ouvris, difficilement, un oeil. J'avais envie de cacher mon sexe avec mes mains mais le regard de ma belle me le défendit.

- Tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise, crois-moi. Beaucoup d'hommes t'envieraient, tu sais.

- Ah ouai ? Balbutiai-je, sceptique.

- Oh que oui ! Tu as, réellement, un corps parfait. Tu faisais du sport à l'institut ?

- De temps en temps.

- Ca t'a réussi ! Dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. _**(Roh la petite veinarde !)**_

Soudain, je m'aperçus qu'elle était encore habillée. Alors, malgré mes rougissements, je lui défis son haut puis son pantalon. Bella en sous-vêtement de dentelle bleu marine était mieux que le paradis. Sa peau, douce et crémeuse, n'en ressortait que davantage.

- Tu es tellement belle...

- Merci. Rétorqua-t-elle en posant un baiser dans mon cou.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle était penchée au-dessus de moi, léchant divinement mon torse. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans sa nuque puis vers l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Je réussis à le lui enlever du premier coup ! J'avais déjà vu sa poitrine dans la douche mais n'y avais pas touché. Là, je pouvais, non ?

- Edward, arrête de réfléchir ! Râla-t-elle en ancrant ses yeux aux miens. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de moi... Mais, par pitié, agis ! _**(oui, oui ,oui ! oups je m'emporte ! désolée !)**_

- Désolé ! Je suis nul... Dis-je en détournant mon visage.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue et me força à la fixer.

- Tu te souviens sous la douche ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur, tu ne t'es pas posé de question. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, on stoppe là, ok ? Je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas, mais...

- Non, j'en ai envie ! Intervins-je de suite.

- Sûr et certain ?

- A 100%. J'éteins mon cerveau ! Lui souris-je.

- Mets-le juste en veille...

Je repris possession de ses lèvres et mes mains allèrent immédiatement caresser l'arrondi de ses seins. Mes pouces s'aventurèrent jusqu'à ses pointes dressées et les titillèrent, la faisant gémir. C'était un son exquis et très excitant, Little Eddy se releva aussitôt. Ma bouche quitta la sienne afin de goûter sa poitrine si tentante.

- Oh oui ! Fit-elle en ondulant contre ma virilité.

Je voulais plus à présent, alors je lui ôtais son boxer si fragile et elle le balança d'un mouvement de pied. Je caressais ses fesses puis remontais vers ses reins. Je la forçais ensuite à s'allonger sur le matelas et me positionnais sur elle, entre ses jambes.

- Attends ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers sa table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir, elle en ressortit un petit sachet argenté.

- Il vaut mieux se protéger. Sourit-elle en arrachant l'emballage. Ne bouge pas, je vais le faire.

Ni une ni deux, mon sexe gorgé de désir attéri entre ses doigts experts. Elle le caressa un peu, ce qui me fit grogner tout bas, puis installa le petit bout de plastique. Et, enfin, elle dirigea mon membre contre son entrée.

- Quand tu seras prêt, tu pousseras doucement. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Bella prit mes lèvres d'assaut et j'entrai en elle. C'était chaud, bizarre, mais si bon. J'étais à ma place, chez moi. J'entamais un lent va-et-vient puis accélérais. Bella planta ses ongles dans mes fesses et appuya dessus.

- Plus fort, Edward ! Gémit-elle, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

J'augmentais la cadence à nouveau... Mon souffle se raréfiait, mon coeur battait la chamade. Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort. Sa main glissa entre nos deux corps et se posa sur son sexe qu'elle se mit à caresser. Cette vision décupla mes poussées et j'atteignis le nirvana. Bella se resserra autour de moi et cria mon prénom alors que ma virilité frétillait encore en elle.

- C'était merveilleux. Sussura-t-elle dans le creux de mon cou.

- Pour moi aussi.

Je m'étendais à ses côtés et elle sourit.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut enlever le préservatif.

- Oh...

Elle s'en occupa puis le jeta dans la corbeille à papier sous le bureau.

- Fais pas cette tête, je te donnerai des cours.

- Pour te caresser aussi ? Osai-je.

- Ca, tu sais déjà le faire.

- Non, comme quand ta main s'est mise à caresser ton intimité. Je suis sûr que si, tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas atteint l'orgasme. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas joui grâce à moi, je le savais.

- Disons que ça a accéléré les choses. C'était très bon, Edward. Et je te donnerai des leçons, si tu veux.

Bella me lança un clin d'oeil charmeur.

- On commence tout de suite ? Proposai-je en caressant son ventre plat.

- Ben, préviens tes parents que tu ne rentres pas ce soir alors.

- C'est vrai ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant et envoie un message avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je sautais illico sur mon jean afin d'extirper mon téléphone. 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Suis-je pardonnée de ma non-réponse aux reviews ?

ROBisous


	21. De retour

Bonjour et bon dimanche à tout le monde !

Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre, mais des petits problèmes de santé, une grosse fatigue et un manque de temps m'ont forcé à vous faire patienter. Mais, voilà, enfin, ce nouveau chapitre...

Réponse aux reviews pour perdre moins de temps à rallumer X fois ce fichu netbook qui buggue au bout de 20 réponses.

Donc **MERCI** à **Vinie65**, **eliloulou**, , **Aulandra17**, **Ludivine28**, **Clair de **, **Audrey1950**, **Nymphea51**, **deby14880** (contente de t'avoir fait remonter quelques souvenirs à la mémoire !lol), **Milju **(sacrée Alice, hein ?mdr), **emy299**, **titdily** (je crois que tu vas être déçue pour le réveil !lol), **halay**, **Claire91**, **lorie7812** (j'ai dû jouer sur le fait qu'Edward n'ait jamais vécu cet acte... C'était pas évident car je ne voulais pas le faire attardé non plus !lol), **Em 81 **(tu as très bien résumé la situation !lol), **Candyshy** (Merci, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que cette première fois soit réaliste), **Vivibatta**, **Nourimane**,** amimi31**, **mamoure21** (Ben, oui, Edward ressemble à un ado, puceau à son âge faut dire que c'est pas normal aussi...lol), **vampire-human-werewolf **, **bahia78**, **Anna-Maria **(si tu veux des mouchoirs pour la prochaine fois, tu demandes, hein !lol), **chachoualex63**, **Nadalexx**, **loumarcise** (toujours aussi contente de te lire ma Lou'), **Hell'Ninie**, **edlla** (je comprends ta déception, un Edward novice à 27 ans, ça le fait moyen, mais moi j'aime savoir que Bella est la première pour lui !mdr), **Angelik**, **Elodie13** (Merci beaucoup... Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle dépassera les 30. Je suis un peu en panne en ce moment, donc... Les idées sont là mais pas la motivation pour écrire. J'ai encore 2 chap d'avance pour vous...), **ranianada**, **vicky30** (Tu m'étonnes qu'on veuille toutes lui donner des cours à ce pauvre chou !lol... Non pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, sorry !), **Rpatz **(Peut-être que Bella est frustrée qu'il n'ose pas se lancer cash ? T'imagine, tu es au lit avec une bombe comme Edward et il passe son temps à cogiter et à ne plus te toucher ? Ben, tu crames...mdr), **melanie38**, **SweetyMarie**, **doudounord**, **nanieninie**, **Aliiice**, **Carlotaa**, **Elizabeth Mary Masen**, **Fan de twilight**, **nini88** (J'adore ton enthousiasme !), **Cathou3** (Tu as trouvé du romantisme dans ce lemon, toi ?), **Tinga Bella **(A ton avis, grâce à qui Edward deviendra une bête de sexe ?), **c0rnii**, **Shalemma**, **Auredronya**, **Bella Lily Rose Cullen**,** Lovelyrainbow-x**, **Clemeria**, **SoSweetySoCrazy**,** oliveronica cullen massen**,** Delphine94**, **twilight-I-love-you**, **majea**, **Lunenoire83** (Je retiens: chapitre=réponse pour toi !), **fan-par-hasard21**, **lucie62170** (Ben, oui, appelle tes parents ! Faut pas inquiéter Carlisle et Esmée, ils en ont déjà assez bavé !lol), **coco-des-iles **(Vive les belle-soeurs !), **Galswinthe**, **Crisabella**,** acoco**, **lapiaf8**,** Titie **(Et oui, quand on aime, on oublie l'inexpérience. Après tout, tout s'apprend ! Surtout avec un homme comme Edward...), **aude77**, **LaoLuvRob**, **BonaVenture**, **lia3011**, **calimero59**, **bbkoda**, **adeline73100**, **NanaFreezy** (T'as l'impression que Bella est une cougar, non ?lol C'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup... Heureusement qu'Edward va évoluer très rapidement !), **erika shoval**, **alinette 74 **(Oh que oui, il veut faire bien notre chouchou...lol), **Ilonka**, **emichlo**, **Habswifes**, **Rosabella01**, **IsabellaMasenCullen**, **CaRoOThePriinCess**, **Lenerol**, **Virginie-de-TN**, **kinoum**,** ousna**, **Grazie**, **LuneBlanche**, **Dreams-Twilight**, **aliecullen4ever** (T'inquiète, il va le passer son permis !lol), **Bibi017**, **lyraparleor**, **EstL**, **aelita48**, **annso601** (Contente de te lire ici aussi...), **sarinette60**, **Atchoum16**, **lena -lna933-**,** chriwyatt** (C'est qui Joe Black ?), **Hurrican-bells**.

**MERCI** à ma bêta: **Asilis**.

Sans plus attendre (ça je crois que vous l'avez assez fait...), voici la suite !

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 21:** De retour...

**POV Emmet**

- Tu sais, ma Rose, je pense sincèrement accepter la proposition d'Edward. Dis-je en me garant sur le parking face à la gare.

- Oh, non... Em', tu vas pas faire ça ? Râla-t-elle en détâchant sa ceinture de sécurité.

- C'est lui qui me l'a demandé !

- Oui, mais ce sont des choses intimes.

- Je sais. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas mon style de parler de ça...

- Quel menteur ! S'exclama ma petite femme en riant.

- Bon, juste un peu, pour rigoler... Mais c'est mon petit-frère, je suis obligé de l'aider.

Rosalie ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture. J'en fis de même et attrapai sa valisette sur le siège arrière en passant.

- Dis-moi, mon amour, pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta voiture pour aller à Seattle, ce n'est pas si loin.

- Je te l'ai dit, mon chéri, j'ai un dossier à boucler pour cette réunion. Tu sais que j'aime être préparée.

- Je sais... Soufflai-je. Déléguée syndical, c'est épuisant en plus de ton travail. Mais, quand tu vas revenir, je t'invite au restaurant et je te préparerai un bon bain chaud, avec plein de mousse comme tu aimes.

- Je t'aime, Emmet. Déclara-t-elle en m'embrassant.

Soudain, elle se détacha de moi et fixa un point derrière mon dos. Je me retournai et aperçus une femme.

- Tu la connais ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Euh, j'en suis pas certaine. Je crois mais ce serait impossible.

- A qui te fait-elle penser ?

- La mère de Bella. Mais elle était encore dans le coma quand on a quitté Phoenix.

- Ca fait un mois maintenant, elle s'est peut-être rétablie.

- Bella l'aurait su !

- Ben, on verra bien, si c'est sa mère, on nous le dira. Allez, dépêche-toi, le train va partir sans toi !

J'embrassais une dernière fois ma beauté et la poussais gentiment vers les marches du train.

- Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivée à destination ! S'écria-t-elle. Et aussi avant de repartir pour que tu n'oublies pas de venir me rechercher.

Je me mis à rire. Comme si j'allais l'oublier ! Ma Rose était inoubliable... Et de toute façon, j'avais pris ma journée pour ne pas qu'on me bipe en cas d'urgence. J'attendis que le train parte avant de prendre le chemin du parking. Arrivé sur le trottoir, près de ma voiture, je jetais un oeil vers le ciel. Apparemment, il allait faire soleil et ça me donnait très envie d'aller enquiquiner ma petite famille aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, une petite vengeance personnelle... Vu qu'il n'était pas encore 6 heures, un petit réveil made in Emmet chez les nouveaux tourtereaux. Edward dormait chez Bella... depuis une semaine et rentrait chez les parents lorsque celle-ci partait travailler. Je déverrouillais ma voiture à distance quand j'entendis une voix féminine.

- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le numéro d'un taxi ? Celui que m'a donné la guichetière ne répond pas.

C'était la, soit-disant, mère de Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'énervait... alors que je n'étais même pas sûr que c'était bien cette Renée. Je respirais un grand coup et pris sur moi.

- Bien sûr. Je pris mon téléphone et composai rapidement un numéro que je connaissais par coeur. Hum, vous allez où au fait ?

- Juste à côté, à Forks. Je dois réserver une chambre chez les Stanley. Me renseigna-t-elle.

Je coupais immédiatement la communication.

- J'y vais justement, je vous emmène ? Proposai-je.

- Eh bien, c'est que...

- Vous en faites pas, je suis pas un violeur ni un kidnappeur ! Souris-je. Je viens de déposer ma femme et je rentre chez moi, c'est tout. De plus, je suis pompier, vous pouvez avoir confiance.

_**Et, j'aimerais vous interroger sur votre vie sans que vous vous en rendiez compte... **_Ajoutai-je dans ma tête.

- D'accord, je vous fais confiance alors.

- Je m'appelle Emmet ! Me présentai-je en lui tendant la main.

- Renée. Répondit-elle en la serrant.

Oh putain ! Je vais la jeter en roulant ! Dans un fossé, y'en a plein sur la route... calme-toi mec... T'es pas sûr, y'en a plein des Renée, non ?

Je décrispai ma machoire et l'invitai à me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture. Elle s'installa côté passager alors que j'amorçai le démarrage. _**Zen... **_Je la regardais discrètement à chaque fois qu'il y avait un stop, un feu ou un ralentisseur, elle ne ressemblait pas à Bella... Mais Bella ressemblait beaucoup à son pauvre père, c'était peut-être ça.

- Alors, Renée, que venez-vous faire dans notre petite bourgade ?

- Oh, revoir la famille, les amis, un retour aux sources en quelques sortes.

- Peut-être que je les connais ?

- Je ne sais pas... Ils ne sont pas au courant de ma venue, en fait. Je ne sais même s'ils seront contents de me voir.

- Comment m'avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez déjà ? Renée...

- Bakker.

Je pilais net sur la nationale nous menant à Forks. _**Je vais la tuer ! Oh merde ! Cette garce fouteuse de merde est là, à mes côtés ! Je vais l'étêter pour le mal qu'elle nous a fait endurer !**_

- Un problème ? S'enquit-elle en me souriant tout gentiment.

_**Ouai, toi ! Cool, je vais pas me retrouver en taule pour cette folle ! Calme... calme... ça va aller. Quoique personne ne le saurait si je la décapitais et enterrais son corps dans la forêt. Non ? Personne ne la regretterait et personne ne saurait que je l'ai tuée... Si ? Putain, je deviens aussi fou qu'elle...**_

- Emmet, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Euh, ouai, ça va... J'ai cru voir passer un lièvre... Bredouillai-je en redémarrant.

_**Et si je l'écrasais ? Si je la faisais descendre de mon 4x4 pour qu'elle vérifie si y'a rien sous les pneus ? Je peux ? Nan, y'aurait du sang dessus, on me retrouverait... Y'a pas beaucoup de grosses voitures comme la mienne dans les environs. **_

- Vous connaissez la maison Stanley ?

- Ouai, très bien. J'ai accouché leur fille, Jessica, de triplés l'année dernière. Et vous, vous avez des enfants ?

- Oui, une fille. Elle est sublime, elle est dentiste. Isabella.

- Oh, Bella ?

- Oui, c'est une amie à vous ?

- Une excellente amie. C'est la fiancée de mon frère.

- Co-comment ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Oh, elle ne vous en a pas parlé ? Elle va épouser mon frère Edward. Mentis-je, un peu... après tout c'était fort probable que ça arrive.

- Edward Cullen ?

- Ouep !

- Et... vous êtes son frère ?

- Ben oui.

- Mais, vous devez avoir le même âge que ma fille et les Cullen n'avait qu'un enfant.

- Oh, il y a Alice aussi, on est trois enfants Cullen.

Et je ne dirais pas que nous avons été adoptés car elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir... Et j'adorais lire l'incompréhension sur sa face de bouffonne sans cervelle ! L'adoption ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit... Pauvre femme ! Pour le coup, la Renée était blafarde ! _**Allez, une 'tite crise cardiaque, non ?  
**_  
Je ralentis puis m'arrêtai devant la maison Stanley.

- Je suis sûr qu'on va se revoir très vite, n'est-ce pas Madame Bakker ? Lançai-je alors qu'elle prenait son sac et s'apprêtait à quitter l'habitacle.

- O-oui, certainement. Merci encore pour le trajet. Dit-elle perdue.

Je l'observais alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée, puis sonnait à la porte, et enfin entrait dans la demeure. Elle ne savait pas l'ampleur des dommages qu'elle avait engendrés en quittant cette ville. Elle ne savait rien de la douleur qu'Edward avait éprouvée. Rien du désarroi de mes parents, d'Alice... le mien... Elle ne savait rien... Mais je la haïssais à un point que j'avais envie de la voir souffrir, mourrir d'agonie. Je repris la route mais n'avais plus envie d'aller emmerder les autres ce matin. J'avais juste envie de me défouler sur un sac de frappe... et de vomir. Je m'arrêtais rapidement sur le bas côté, j'eus juste le temps d'ouvrir ma portière que mon estomac se vidait déjà.

**POV Edward**

- Bonjour, maman ! Dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Oh, bonjour chéri ! Ca y'est, Bella est partie travailler ? Plaisanta-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

J'attrapais un toast qu'elle venait de faire griller et croquais dedans.

- Mais elle ne te nourrit pas ? Rit ma mère.

- Pas eu le temps ce matin, le réveil a été difficile. Racontai-je avec mon petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, chéri ! S'écria-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses oreilles.

- Mais je n'allais pas te le dire non plus !

Ca faisait quelques semaines que cette routine s'était installée. Je passais toutes mes soirées et mes nuits chez, et avec, Bella puis rentrais quand elle partait pour le cabinet dentaire. Je vaquais tranquillement à mes compositions la journée puis elle passait me chercher pour qu'on dîne en tête-à-tête... Et j'adorais ces moments avec ma douce. Mais, oui il y avait un "mais"... Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur dans certaines situations. J'avais même demandé de l'aide et des conseils à Emmet... Pour le sexe. Malgrè ce qu'elle affirmait, je ne pensais pas la satisfaire pleinement, enfin pas comme elle me satisfaisait. Bella était bien trop gentille avec moi. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas me heurter. Alors, j'avais pris les devants et j'avais téléphoné à mon frère il y avait quelques jours de cela... Et, depuis, pas de nouvelles de lui. C'était étrange car il adorait parler de ce sujet si délicat en temps normal... Est-ce qu'il était gêné parce que c'était moi qui lui demandais ? Nannn, on parle d'Emmet là, même quand je ne parlais pas et que je restais à l'intérieur de ma bulle, il venait me parler de ses nuits coquines avec Rosalie. Ben, en fait, connaitre et appliquer sont deux choses très différentes. Enfin, surtout dans mon cas.

J'entendis au loin la voix de ma mère.

- Pardon ? Me sortis-je de mes pensées.

- Tu vas de nouveau t'enfermer dans la salle de musique ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Hum, ouai, je dois finir de mettre les paroles sur la dernière musique.

- Elle sera pour qui cette fois cette composition ?

- Usher, enfin si elle lui plait.

- Oh, je l'aime bien ce chanteur !

- C'est vrai maman ? M'étonnai-je.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai peut-être pas 20 ans mais je sais reconnaitre un bon chanteur. Comment elle va s'intituler ?

- Foolin' around.

- J'ai hâte de l'écouter !

- Et bien, si tu veux, je pourrais demander à ce que tu sois présente s'il l'enregistre...

- OHHHHHHHH ! Merci ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant dans mes bras.

- C'est pas pour te faire peur, mais Alice a déteint sur toi... Grimaçai-je.

- Idiot ! Mais j'irai faire les boutiques avec elle pour cette grande occasion.

- Maman, rien n'est signé.

- Tu disais ça aussi avec Adam "je sais plus quoi".

- Lambert, Adam Lambert maman.

- Oui, c'est ce que je disais. Bon, allez va travailler ! Elle ne va pas se finir toute seule cette chanson ! Me congédia ma mère.

Alors, comme ça, ma chère maman était fan d'Usher ? Qui l'aurait cru ?

**POV Bella**

- Bella, faut que je t'parle ! Déclara Emmet en faisant irruption dans mon bureau.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas de patient en ce moment. Ironisai-je. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Bon, je te préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas fou !

- Okkk... Je te crois.

- C'est Rose qui me l'a dit quand on était à la gare ce matin.

- Ta femme est partie ?

- A Seattle, pour la journée. Est-ce que tu peux te taire jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ?

J'opinai bien sagement de la tête.

- Voilà, ce matin, y'avait une femme à la gare, elle venait de descendre de son train, et Rose a pensé la reconnaitre mais elle était pas sûre. Et puis quand je suis arrivé sur le parking, elle m'a demandé le numéro d'un taxi parce que son numéro ne marchait pas. Mais quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait à Forks, ben, je lui ai proposé de l'emmener et j'en ai profité pour la questionner discrètement. C'était Renée Bakker. Déballa-t-il rapidement.

- Quoi ?

- C'était ta mère...

- T'en es sûr ? Paniquai-je.

- Ouai, elle m'a parlé de toi et de ton boulot.

- C'est pas vrai ? Personne ne m'a prévenue... Elle est sortie du coma et je ne le sais même pas...

J'y croyais pas. Ma propre mère avait quitté l'hôpital, complètement rétablie, et aucun médecin ne m'avait avertie... C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Où l'as-tu déposée ?

- Maison Stanley. Elle a pris une chambre.

Je me levais aussitôt de ma chaise et attrapais mon manteau pour aller la trouver. Ma mère me devait des explications et tout de suite.

- Attends Bella... J'ai raconté un petit bobard pour lui refermer son clappet !

- Lequel ?

- Que tu étais fiancée à Edward.

- Co-comment ?

- Oh, fais pas l'étonnée non plus... Râla-t-il. Vous êtes plus prêts du mariage que de la séparation !

- On... on règlera ça plus tard ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue, pour ma mère. Précisai-je en sortant.

O0O0O0O0O0

Je vais essayer de ne plus vous faire attendre comme ça !

Plein de bisous à tout le monde ! 


	22. J'ai besoin de toi

Coucou !

Alors, je m'excuse, mais je suis tellement occupée que je n'ai pu répondre aux reviews, qui ont encore été très nombreuses. Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise autant. Alors, comme j'ai 5 minutes devant moi avant les préparations de Noel, j'ai décidé de vous poster un nouveau chapitre...

Etes-vous d'attaque pour une confrontation Bella/Renée ?

Merci à tout le monde ainsi qu'à Asilis pour sa correction.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à SM.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 22:** J'ai besoin de toi...

**POV Bella**

- Angéla, j'ai une urgence ! Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais... Prévins-je ma secrétaire.

- Ok, j'annule tes rendez-vous de la journée.

- Merci ! M'écriai-je en courant pratiquement hors du cabinet.

J'étais en colère. Je fulminais contre les médecins que j'avais rencontrés à Phoenix. Ils devaient me prévenir en cas de changement. Et, là, ma propre mère sortait du coma sans que je ne sois tenue au courant ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Et, en plus, elle pouvait se déplacer en avion à travers les Etats-Unis comme si rien ne lui était arrivé ! Mais de qui se moque-t-on ?

Je m'engouffrais rapidement dans ma voiture et démarrais sur les chapeaux de roues. La maison des Stanley n'était pas très loin d'ici mais je préférais prendre ma voiture, on ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer...

A peine descendue de ma voiture que la porte de la maison s'ouvrait sur ma mère. Renée était vêtue comme une dame avec son long manteau noir cintré et son chapeau feutre également noir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer quelques secondes. Elle ne m'avait pas encore aperçue apparemment. Ses mains cherchaient quelque chose dans son sac à main et son visage était baissé. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le retenir. Je devais bien avouer que la voir en bonne santé et hors de danger était un soulagement. Malgré tout, elle restait ma mère...

- Bella ?

Entendre mon prénom me fit revenir à la réalité et je croisai les yeux marrons de ma mère. Elle marcha tranquillement vers moi, souriante. Ma colère reprit immédiatement le dessus. Elle osait être de bonne humeur ! Revenir à Forks comme une fleur épanouie ! Mais avait-elle conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Je claquais durement la portière que j'avais toujours en main et fis un pas vers elle.

- Oh, ma chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les bras pour m'enlacer.

J'évitais son étreinte et la regardais de haut. Cette femme était impossible !

- Que fais-tu ici ? Sifflai-je.

- Euh, je suis venue pour te voir ma puce. Tu ne venais plus à la maison alors je suis venue à toi.

- C'était pas la peine de te déplacer. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait...

- Mais enfin, Bella, j'étais très malade, je voulais te montrer que je m'étais rétablie. Sourit-elle.

- Pardon ? Je te signale que tu n'étais pas malade, tu as tenté de te suicider, c'est très différent.

- Oui, c'est la même chose...

- Non, Renée, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! M'écriai-je. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais dans le coma et, là, tu es toute pimpante ! Personne ne m'a prévenue de ton rétablissement malgré mes consignes !

- J'ai préféré... te faire la... surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu t'es réveillée et tu as demandé aux médecins de ne pas me prévenir, plutôt !

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais venue me voir. Se défendit Renée.

- C'est un peu trop facile ! Ricanai-je, mauvaise.

- Bella, tu es toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions. Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi.

- Il fallait y penser avant.

- J'ai besoin de toi...

- Pas moi !

Je fis volte-face et ouvris ma portière.

- Je t'aime tant ma chérie... Pleurnicha ma génitrice.

- Te rappelles-tu au moins le mal que tu as fait ? De la douleur que tu as causé autour de toi ? Charlie a quitté ce monde dans la solitude sans pouvoir revoir sa fille. Les Cullen ont souffert à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et, moi, maman... Comment as-tu pu me faire subir tout ça ? M'éloigner de mon père si aimant ? Me faire croire à sa mort ? M'empêcher de voir mes amis ? Je n'étais qu'une enfant et je me rends compte de tout ce que j'ai perdu à cause de toi. Alors, ton amour est bien la dernière chose qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui. Retourne d'où tu viens !

Je montais rapidement dans ma voiture et démarrais sans lui jeter un regard. Mes larmes coulaient sans aucune retenue sur mon visage et je dus m'arrêter sur le bas côté afin de laisser mes sanglots sortir.

**POV Edward**

J'étais enfermé dans ma salle de musique depuis des heures lorsque j'entendis une porte claquer. Je savais que j'étais seul dans la maison puisque ma mère m'avait prévenu de son départ quelques minutes auparavant et que cette façon de fermer une porte n'était pas habituelle chez les Cullen... Enfin peut-être chez mon frère quand il était vraiment pressé ou en colère. Je me levais de mon banc, refermais le clapet de mon piano et avançais vers le visiteur.

- Ah, t'es là ! J'te cherchais partout ! S'écria Emmet.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Souris-je.

- C'est pas le moment pour la politesse. On a un souci !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Bella.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? M'affolai-je tout à coup.

- Rien de grave, enfin physiquement.

- Sois plus explicite, Emmet ! M'impatientai-je.

- Sa mère a débarqué à Forks et je l'ai prévenue car c'est moi qui aie déposé Renée chez les Stanley. Elle est partie en furie du cabinet pour aller la trouver... Débita-t-il sans respirer.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? Demandai-je en attrapant mon blouson.

- Environ vingt minutes, le temps de répondre à un appel et de venir ici.

- Ok. Tu m'emmènes en ville ?

- Ouai, pas de problème.

Cette absence de permis de conduire me tapait vraiment sur le système. Malheureusement ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps que j'étais inscrit pour pouvoir passer ma conduite en prioritaire. J'en avais marre de dépendre des autres, notamment en ce moment. Ma Bella avait peut-être besoin de moi... J'espérais que la confrontation s'était bien passée car mon ange n'était pas au courant de l'état de sa mère, elle la croyait toujours à l'hôpital. Décidément cette Renée était infernale !

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet sous une pluie diluvienne, Emmet pila net. J'eus le réflexe de mettre les mains devant moi afin de ne pas me claquer la tête contre le tableau de bord.

- Mais t'es pas bien, mec !

- Elle est là ! Montra-t-il du doigt.

La voiture de ma belle était stationnée de l'autre côté de la route, à cheval sur le trottoir. Il pleuvait tellement que je ne voyais pas si elle était à l'intérieur.

- J'y vais ! Tu m'attends au cas où...

- Pas de souci, je reste là.

Je me dépêchai de sortir de l'habitacle et courus vers sa voiture. Ma Bella était là, les bras enroulés autour du volant et le visage appuyé dessus. Je fis le tour et ouvris la portière côté passager. Elle ne releva même pas la tête.

- Mon amour... Je suis là. Murmurai-je en caressant doucement son dos.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et cette vue me serrait le coeur. Je commençais à détester sa mère. C'était de sa faute si Bella était dans cet état. J'attendis qu'elle se calme puis l'attirai vers moi. Elle ne s'opposa pas à mon geste et se laissa faire. Je l'enlaçai fort contre ma poitrine, désirant lui ôter toute cette peine.

- Mon ange ? Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment pour faire ça, mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose... Commençai-je.

Elle releva un sourcil, puis un oeil pour me regarder. Bella avait toujours été très curieuse et, même triste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'intéresser à mes propos. Ca me fit légèrement sourire.

- Tu veux réellement savoir ?

Elle opina immédiatement.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Ma douce acquiesça en silence.

- Et je sais que ça va vite, que ce que je vais te demander va te paraître surréaliste et peut-être même t'effrayer, mais j'ai très envie de le faire, de t'en parler. Alors, j'aimerais savoir si... si tu voulais... euh, tout compte fait, c'est difficile à faire. Ris-je doucement.

Tout à coup, Bella se releva et ancra ses deux chocolats dans mon regard. Une ride de forma entre ses deux yeux et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est oui, Edward. Déclara-t-elle.

- Bella, sais-tu ce que je veux te demander ? Insistai-je, étonné.

- Non. Sourit-elle. Mais j'accepterai tout ce que tu veux, alors la réponse est oui.

- Je peux t'appeler Madame Cullen, alors ?

- Hein ?

- Bella, je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme.

- Oh... Souffla-t-elle.

- Je te rappelle que tu viens déjà de dire oui.

- Mais...

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. J'ai besoin de toi, tous les jours, à mes côtés. Alors, Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ?

**POV Rosalie**

J'en étais à la moitié de la réunion lorsqu'enfin je pus prendre une pause déjeuner. Il était pratiquement 13 heures et mon ventre gargouillait, presque comme quand Emmet avait une petite fringale... Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en pensant à mon homme.

- Tu manges avec nous, Rosalie ? Me demanda un collègue, assis juste devant moi.

- C'est gentil mais je dois téléphoner à mon mari. M'excusai-je en souriant.

- Oh, tu es mariée ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Hum, oui, avec un homme formidable qui plus est !

Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac tranquillement puis lui lançai:

- On se revoit tout à l'heure !

- Ouai, bon appétit ! Répondit-il machinalement.

Il avait l'air déçu... Certaines femmes auraient pu dire qu'il était très beau mais pas moi, car le seul qui l'était c'était mon mari. Aucun homme ne pouvait lui faire de l'ombre. Je sortis de la salle et allumai immédiatement mon téléphone portable. Deux appels en absence. Emmet. Je décidais de le rappeler sans attendre.

- Allo ?

- Oh, toi, tu as des problèmes, je le sens. M'exclamai-je aussitôt.

- Si tu savais ma Rose... Souffla Emmet.

- Dis-moi tout.

Je m'assis sur le premier banc à ma disposition et attendis qu'il m'explique son problème. Je détestais être loin de lui dans ces moments-là. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être à ses côtés.

- C'était bien la mère de Bella à la gare. Et le pire c'est que je l'ai emmenée à Forks, chez les Stanley. Elle paraissait tellement contente de revoir sa fille chérie. Si tu l'avais entendu, Rosie, tu l'aurais expulsée de la voiture. J'y ai pensé pendant tout le trajet. Soupira-t-il.

- Ne jamais se salir les mains avec ce genre d'individu mon coeur.

- C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait... Mais tous les scenarii imaginables de mort atroce se sont disputés mes pensées.

- Je suis fière de toi. Le rassurai-je.

Mon cher et tendre était un homme très impulsif et, pour une fois, il avait réussi à se retenir. J'étais quand même soulagée...

- Ouai, mais j'ai préféré l'annoncer à Bella.

- Et tu as eu raison. Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

- Pas très bien, comme tu peux t'en douter. La dentiste s'est transformée en Hulk ! Crois-moi, elle était très énervée d'apprendre que sa mère était sur pieds... Et à Forks.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ironisai-je.

- Elle a donc été la coincer chez les Stanley et, là, Edward est dans la voiture de Bella, en face de la poste, en train de la réconforter. J'attends au cas où il y aurait un problème.

- T'es un ange mon chéri... Soupirai-je, émue.

- Mais non, c'est normal. Protesta-t-il.

- Je sais que c'est ton frère mais tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi comme toi. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, hein ?

- Ouai, mon amour. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer.

- On va survivre, t'inquiète pas.

- Ok. Je vais devoir y retourner. A tout à l'heure !

- Je serai l'homme baraqué sur le quai ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- J'aurais peut-être du mal à te reconnaître alors !

- Impossible.

- Je crois aussi. Je t'aime mon coeur !

- Moi aussi. Bye ma puce.

Je me relevai de mon siège et sortis vite fait le sandwich que j'avais préparé ce matin. Il ne me restait plus que dix minutes avant la reprise de la réunion. J'étais mal de savoir ce qui se passait actuellement dans ma ville mais, malheureusement, de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais strictement rien faire pour aider les gens que j'aime.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel !

Des tonnes de bisous


	23. Soirées privées partie 1

J'ose à peine vous saluer... J'ai vraiment honte de moi. D'une, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews que vous prenez le temps d'écrire et, de deux, je suis en mode page blanche... C'est infernal, j'écris au ralenti, un mois pratiquement pour un chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Pourtant j'adore toujours autant écrire, je lis énormément de fics, je corrige aussi... Mais l'inspiration me fait défaut et c'est pénible. Du coup, Basket-Ball est également au ralenti. Je pensais que ça allait passer, mais non... En tout cas, sachez que mes fics iront jusqu'à la fin, je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne ferai jamais ça, je mets juste beaucoup plus de temps à le faire.

Donc, un immense merci pour votre patience, vos encouragements et vos messages.

Merci aussi à ma bêta, Asilis.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à SM, je pouponne juste !

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 23:** Soirées privées... (partie 1)

**POV Alice**

- Tu verras, tu vas adorer ! M'écriai-je en regardant la mine interrogative de Bella.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Bafouilla-t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être nian-nian quand tu t'y mets ! Râlai-je pour la forme.

Je savais très bien que, de toute façon, Bella accepterait cette soirée entre filles. Et puis, elle n'avait pas le choix, tout était déjà organisé. Les garçons allaient faire la même chose de leur côté chez Jasper. J'allais dans la cuisine de mon amie et nous préparais un thé fruits rouges chacune. Je connaissais cette maison comme ma poche et Bella ne m'avait jamais empêchée d'agir à ma guise, même si parfois elle soupirait fortement au son des portes de placard qui claquaient. Je revenais à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec deux mugs, sucrés juste comme elle aimait.

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

- Alors, je t'explique. Rendez-vous demain à 20 heures chez Rose. Il n'y aura qu'Angéla, Rose, toi et moi. Une petite soirée pyjama entre filles quoi... Rien d'effrayant ! Souris-je.

- Mouai, tu dis toujours ça... En plus, j'avais prévu un truc avec tonfrère.

- Style "préparation du mariage" ou "mise en route du bébé" ? M'amusai-je.

- Alice ! Protesta-t-elle. Ca ne te regarde pas ! Edward et moi avons le droit à une vie privée de temps en temps.

- Mais je le sais, voyons ! Et je connais mon frère, Bella. Il a besoin de se retrouver entre mecs.

- Ah bon ? Il te l'a dit ? Je le savais, il regrette sa demande. J'aurais pas dû dire oui...

- Arrête un peu ta paranoïa ! Il a simplement besoin de conseils. Les hommes sont comme nous, Bella, ils ont besoin de discuter de certains sujets entre eux.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi, de sexe !

- Edward n'en a pas besoin. Contra Bella en rougissant.

- Peut-être qu'il ne pense pas la même chose que toi et qu'il souhaite en parler avec son frère et Jazz.

- Mais, si c'est ça, il aurait pu m'en parler !

- Bella ! Stop ! Sors un peu de ta grotte et décolle-toi de lui ! M'énervai-je pour de bon cette fois. Tout est prévu, t'as pas le choix !

- Ok. Fallait le dire tout de suite. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- T'es la seule à pouvoir me déstabiliser, tu le sais ça ?

Elle me tira la langue et but son thé.

**POV Jasper**

- Bonjour, tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Edward en entrant dans mon bureau.

Je me levais et lui serrais la main qu'il me tendait. Mon beau-frère avait vraiment l'air heureux depuis sa sortie de l'institut. Ca faisait plaisir à voir !

- Salut Ed' ! Vas-y,assied-toi.

Il s'installa face à moi et je rangeai rapidement les quelques dossiers qui trônaient sur mon bureau.

- Voilà, demain, avec Emmet, on se fait une petite soirée sympa entre gars, ça te dit ?

- Où ça ?

- Chez moi.

- Ben, je sais pas trop... J'avais prévu un restau' avec Bella... Hésita Edward.

- A mon avis, c'est foutu ! Alice est allée l'inviter pour une soirée entre filles chez Rosalie.

- Ok pour moi alors ! J'amène quelque chose ?

- Juste toi ! Et Emmet passera te prendre après son boulot. Je crois qu'il termine à 19h30, le temps de revenir et il sera là !

- D'accord. J'espère que Bella ne refusera pas l'invitation parce que j'ai pas envie de la laisser seule. L'anniversaire de Charlie approche et avec sa mère qui n'est toujours pas rentrée à Phoenix...

- J'appelle Alice tout de suite.

Je composai vite fait le numéro de ma belle et ne patientai qu'une sonnerie avant qu'elle décroche.

- _Salut toi... M'accueillit-elle._

- Ca va ?

- _Impec'. Je suppose que mon cher frère est devant toi et qu'il doute de sa soirée de demain ?  
_  
- On ne peut rien te cacher ! Ris-je.

- _Dis-lui que Bella portera une sublime petite nuisette et qu'elle ne dansera qu'avec le livreur de pizza ! Plaisanta Alice.  
_  
- Euh, tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ?

- _Elle a dit oui._

- Ok, je lui dis.

- _Je t'aime mon chéri, à tout de suite !  
_  
- Je t'aime aussi. Prends ton temps, y'a rien d'urgent au bureau.

- _Non non, j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! _

- D'accord.

Je captai le regard d'Edward et le rassurai sur la venue de sa petite femme, enfin future petite femme.

- Pas de souci alors, je serai là. Je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous à la maison avec Usher.

- Usher vient chez toi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ouai, mais ma mère est là... J'ai peur qu'elle l'enferme dans le studio pour qu'il lui interprète tout son répertoire. Grimaça-t-il en se levant.

- Ce serait possible de... enfin je...

- Des autographes ?

J'opinai bêtement de la tête, confus par ma demande.

- Tu en auras demain soir. Bonne journée, Jazz' !

- Ouai, merci Ed' !

Merde ! Une star pareille dans notre minuscule petite bourgade, ben ça alors... J'aurais bien aimé être chez les Cullen aussi, même si c'est pas mon chanteur préféré, ça ne se manque pas une telle venue. Non, je pouvais pas faire ça... J'avais plus 15 ans ! Il venait pour le boulot, pas pour le plaisir, ni un concert. Mais... Non, j'irai pas.

**POV Bella**

J'avais prévu une pause de deux heures pour le déjeuner. Je passais chercher ma commande au restaurant puis me précipitais ches les Cullen, afin de profiter le plus possible de mon adonis. Lorsque j'arrêtais la voiture, Edward était à la porte, disant au revoir à quatre hommes, alors que sa mère souriait de toutes ses dents en faisant un signe de la main. J'attendais qu'ils montent tous dans la grosse limousine pour descendre. J'attrapais les repas et jetais un bref coup d'oeil à la voiture noire qui passait près de moi.

- Oh, Bella, tu as râté Usher ! S'écria Esmée en m'accueillant dans une belle étreinte.

- Maman, c'est bon, il est parti et il a signé tout ce que tu voulais. Tu pourrais lâcher Bella, je crois qu'elle s'étouffe là.

- Pardon ! Dit-elle en s'écartant d'un pas.

- C'est pas grave. Alors, dans ces gars, il y avait Usher ? Interrogeai-je.

- Il a une voix... Soupira Madame Cullen.

- Mieux que celle de papa ? Questionna mon homme en s'approchant de moi.

- Hum, c'est différent, mon chéri. Ton père ne sait absolument pas chanter. Se calma-t-elle.

- D'accord. Je ne lui dirai rien si tu nous laisses un peu seuls tous les deux.

- Je suis déjà partie !

- Enfin ! Soupira Edward.

- T'es pas gentil avec ta pauvre mère ! Souris-je lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne l'as pas vu se pâmer comme une ado devant ce chanteur. Rigola-t-il doucement.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer ta mère faire ça !

- Ben, la prochaine fois, je la filmerai...

Il captura enfin mes lèvres et je savourais ce baiser le coeur léger.

**POV Edward**

Bella avait accepté de m'épouser et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Sauf que... j'avais des doutes sur certaines choses, même si elle ne disait rien.

- On s'installe où pour déjeuner ? Demanda Bella en me caressant la machoire de son nez.

- Dans ma chambre ?

- Ok... Au fait, tu vas à la soirée "garçons" demain ?

- Ouai, j'ai dit oui quand Alice a prévenu Jasper que tu allais à la leur.

- Oh, elle m'avait dit que tu avais déjà accepté.

- Ben nan, mais c'est Alice...

**POV Emmet**

J'envoyais un message à Edward pour le prévenir de mon arrivée. J'étais pressé car j'avais eu une urgence de dernière minute à Port Angeles mais j'allais quand même rentrer dire bonsoir à mes parents.

**" Prépare ton pyjama, nounours arrive ! "**

Hop, envoyé !

Ce soir, pas d'alcool, juste des sodas et autres boissons qui me permettraient d'être sobre en cas d'appel. Je devais remplacer Tom cette nuit. Sa femme avait attrapé la grippe et ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses enfants. Lorsque j'arrivais à la villa toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. J'entrais quand même et appelais mon frère d'en bas des escaliers.

- J'arrive ! Me répondit-il.

Il me rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard avec un sac de sport.

- C'est quoi ?

- Mes affaires pour la nuit... Rétorqua Edward, surpris par ma question.

- C'est une soirée, pas un dodo entre copains ! Plaisantai-je.

- Je vais chez Bella après. Souffla-t-il.

- Tu as l'autorisation de papa et maman ?

- T'es lourd, Em' !

- Ouai, je sais ! Ils sont pas là d'ailleurs ? Je voulais leurfairecoucou...

- Non, ils sont à un cocktail chez les Dursley _**(bêta: tiens tiens, ils ont déménagé ? Privet Drive n'est plus si calme alors ils se sont tournés vers Forks ? lol !)**_. Me renseigna mon frère.

- Ben, tant pis. On y va ? T'as pas oublié ton doudou ?

- Hahaha... Sors !

- Ouai, faut se dépêcher sinon on va râter la danseuse exotique !

- Quoi ?

- Jazz' te l'a pas dit ?

- Absolument pas !

- Quoi, t'as peur ?

- Non, mais j'ai pas envie de faire ce truc. On m'avait dit une soirée cool entre mecs pas une nuit de débauche ! Protesta-t-il en posant son sac par terre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être nian-nian comme gars ! Vis un peu... Et puis, de toute façon, je rigolais !

Edward reprit son sac et ouvrit la portière de mon 4x4.

- Comme si Rose allait me laisser faire ça ! Ne parlons même pas d'Alice... Je me souviens encore des 18 ans de Jasper. Frissonai-je en repensant à la pauvre fille qui s'était un peu trop rapprochée de mon beau-frère.

- Alice m'avait raconté.

- Mouai, alors t'imagine si on fait venir une danseuse en soirée privée ?

- Ouai, j'aimerais pas être à votre place.

- Parce que tu crois que ta douce et gentille Bella resterait calme si une nana te faisait un show privé ?

- Ben, si elle est au courant...

- Laisse tomber frérot... Je peux t'assurer que Bella sortirait les griffes. Imagine que ce soit elle qui se fasse allumer par un gogo danseur.

- C'est pas son style !

- Imagine quand même.

- Non !

J'éclatais de rire. Décidément, Edward était bien trop naïf... Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'appartement de Jasper. Il nous ouvrit la porte et embarqua le sac d'Edward sous les protestations de celui-ci.

- T'inquiète pas, Bella va passer te chercher et ramener Alice par la même occasion. L'éclaira notre hôte.

- Alors, au menu de cette soirée, Pizza, DVD et discussion intéressante.

- Quoi comme DVD ? S'intéressa Edward.

- Tu verras ! Lui répondis-je en lançant un clin d'oeil.

J'avais fait une liste au gars du vidéo club ce matin pour que Jazz' n'ait pas à perdre son temps dans les rayons. Ce soir, nous allions aider notre petit protégé à s'ouvrir au monde... de la luxure... avec sa femme bien entendu !

- Pourquoi tu ricanes comme ça ? Questionna le saint.

- Tu verras ça tout à l'heure ! Rétorqua mon beau-frère.

- Ouai, je me méfie...

La sonnette de l'interphone se fit entendre et Jazz alla ouvrir.

- Pizza ! S'écria-t-il en débarquant dans le salon avec trois maxi pizza dans les bras.

- Mon héros ! Je meurs de faim ! Edward, va chercher les sodas dans le frigo, s'te plait !

- Tout de suite, chef Emmet !

- Bien. Tu sortiras de cet appart' en étant un homme, mon frère !

- Ouai, ben, ça on verra. Soupira-t-il en faisant glisser une canette de coca sur la table.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Je vous rassure, vous avez patienté pour ce chapitre, mais la suite est déjà écrite, enfin le chapitre suivant. C'est le 25 qui me donne beaucoup de mal.

Alors, d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer pendant cette soirée ?

ROBisous


	24. Soirées privées partie 2

**Chapitre 24:** Soirées privées (partie 2)

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette photo m'obsédait tant, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle.

- C'est Jasper et moi. Déclara doucement Rosalie en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

Ma main remonta jusqu'à son avant-bras et je me laissai bercer dans son étreinte amicale.

- C'est pas la fois où vous étiez chez vos grand-parents et que Jasper est tombé dans la mare aux canards ? Ajouta Alice en se plaçant près de moi, pour contempler également la petite photo.

- Si. Il voulait les sauver. Sourit Rose. Grand-mère avait prévu de faire un canard à l'orange pour le dîner et mon frère ne voulait pas qu'elle tue ses "amis".

- Ca m'étonne pas de Jaz'. Dis-je tout bas.

- Et toi, Bella, si tu nous racontais un souvenir d'enfance avec Edward ? Proposa Alice.

- Euh... je... je ne m'en souviens plus en fait. Bafouillai-je, confuse de ne pouvoir m'en rappeler.

- Rien du tout ? S'étonna Rose.

- Non... enfin, juste l'histoire de cette bague. Déclarai-je en leur montrant mon trésor qui était caché sous le col de mon pull.

- Il était déjà si romantique ! S'extasia la brunette.

- La séparation a dû être si difficile pour vous deux. S'émut la blonde. Je suis sûre que tes souvenirs referont surface si tu en parles avec Edward.

- C'est clair que, lui, il n'a rien dû oublier ! Dit Alice.

- Je ne sais pas. On n'en parle pas, on se contente de vivre au jour le jour. Mais j'en discuterai avec lui. Répondis-je en leur faisant face. Et si on mangeait maintenant ?

- Bonne idée ! S'écria Alice en tapant des mains.

- Ca va être rapide, j'ai déjà tout préparé ! Nous avertit notre hôte en partant dans la cuisine.

Nous nous installâmes toutes les trois, Angéla s'étant décommandée, avec nos plateaux repas autour de la table basse du salon, assises sur des coussins de sol. Au menu: Nems au poulet, Beignets de crevette, Raviolis vapeur, Nouilles au boeuf et, en guise de dessert, Nems au chocolat.

- On a le droit de commencer par le dessert ? Demandai-je, lorgnant sur le chocolat qui me faisait de l'oeil.

- Ce n'est pas recommandé pour la digestion, Bella. A moins que tu ne veuilles trouver une excuse pour t'éclipser et ainsi rejoindre Edward plus vite ? Rétorqua Alice.

- Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il me tente horriblement et que j'ai peur de ne plus avoir faim après tout ça.

- Ouai, ouai... Bon, alors, on met quel DVD ?

- J'ai pensé à "Ce que pensent les femmes". Proposa Rose.

- Let's go ! S'écria Alice.

**POV Edward**

Emmet se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil à mes côtés, ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter.

- Dis, Ed', ça t'embêterait pas de t'asseoir dans le fauteuil individuel d'à côté ? Je suis éreinté de ma journée... J'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu. Soupira-t-il.

- Pas de souci. Acceptai-je en me levant.

Mais, à peine étais-je assis, qu'il se jeta sur moi, tel un lion, et me coinça dans l'étau puissant de ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'étonnai-je.

- Jaz' ? C'est bon, amène le matos ! Cria-t-il.

Hein ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

- Tu vas rester bien sage sur ton siège, frérot. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien de te débattre... Ricana mon demeuré de demi-frère.

Jasper arriva dans le salon avec un gros sac noir et en sortit une corde.

- T'es sûr de ton coup, Em' ? Il a vraiment besoin de ça ? Soupira le blond.

- Fais-moi confiance, je connais le bonhomme ! C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il reste bien sagement à sa place.

Je ne bougeais pas, le laissant me saucissonner à loisir. Si ça l'amusait...

Après m'avoir ficelé contre le dossier, le grand baraqué attacha mes chevilles aux pieds du siège. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il se saisit d'un autre truc dans son sac. Du scotch ?

- Euh, tu veux me bâillonner en plus ? M'inquiétai-je enfin.

- Nan... C'est juste pour que... tu... ne... fermes pas... les yeux ! Expliqua-t-il en posant de l'adhésif sur mes yeux.

- Hey ! Mais ça va s'irriter si tu fais ça... Paniquai-je.

- T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu ! Rétorqua-t-il en me montrant un petit flacon. Jaz' t'en mettra dès que ce sera nécessaire.

- Putain, Em', t'es timbré ou quoi ? Commençai-je à m'énerver.

- Calme-toi... Ca sert à rien de t'agiter. Voilà, tu es prêt. Jasper, vidéo numéro 1. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

Alors, reprenons. J'étais attaché au fauteuil, les yeux ouverts comme des billes et j'allais regarder un maudit DVD ! Emmet n'était pas bien dans sa tête.

- Leçon numéro 1 ! Comment explique-t-on la naissance des bébés aux enfants ? Lut mon satané frère sur l'écran.

- Tout ça pour ça ? Tu te fous de moi, Emmet ? C'est moi qui t'aie demandé des conseils, pourquoi t'as besoin de me mettre dans cette situation ? Mes yeux me brûlent !

Jasper vint rapidement me mettre une goutte de produit dans chaque oeil alors qu'Em' me tapotait doucement, pour une fois, la main.

- Où serait le plaisir et l'amusement si tu te laissais faire ? Sourit-il.

- Mais t'aurais dû être enfermé avec moi ! T'es encore plus atteint !

- C'est bientôt fini, Edward. T'inquiète pas. Tenta de me rassurer Jaz'.

- Ouai, on voit que t'es pas à ma place, monsieur l'avocat !

- J'y suis pour rien, moi ! C'est son idée ! Se défendit-il en riant.

- C'est ça... Tu le laisses faire, c'est pire ! Soufflai-je. Attendez que j'en parle à vos femmes, on va bien rire ! C'est pas moi qui serai privé de sexe ! Me moquai-je à mon tour.

- T'inquiète pas, Jaz', nos chéries comprendront...

- Y'a intérêt, sinon tu vas souffrir !

- Et, moi, j'assisterai au massacre ! Ironisai-je.

- Bon, maintenant, tais-toi, ça va être intéressant. M'avertit Emmet.

J'hallucinais grave là... Un documentaire pour des enfants de maternelle où on leur expliquait la différence entre le pénis du garçon et le vagin de la fille. Jaz' me remit des gouttes sans que je ne lui demande cette fois. Alors que je baissais la tête tellement le DVD était pitoyable, Emmet se leva et vint se poster derrière moi, attrapant mon crâne pour me forcer à fixer l'écran de télévision.

- Tu m'énerves ! M'écriai-je. Fous-moi la paix avec tes conneries ! Je t'avais demandé un conseil sérieux pas une comédie de bas étage !

- Second DVD Jaz' ! Dit-il pour toute réponse.

De nouvelles gouttes dans les yeux brouillèrent un peu ma vision, mais ça ne me dérangea pas.

- La reproduction chez les animaux ! Enonça le gorille derrière mon dos. Naturellement, il n'y aura pas de poisson ni d'oiseau, ça ne servirait pas à ton éducation.

Je ne pus que grogner face à cette information. Les lions, les singes, les chiens, les rats, les lapins... J'en avais marre. Vive les gouttes !

- N'empêche, les lapins font ça vite et longtemps ! Plaisanta le grizzly.

- Ca te laisse rêveur, hein ? Le titillai-je.

- Edouardinet, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'inquiète pour ta sexualité... Minauda-t-il à mon oreille.

- Pas la mienne ! Me défendis-je.

- Ben, c'est pire... Ne pas satisfaire sa partenaire, c'est pire ! Bien pire...

- Tiens, Ed', ouvre la bouche. Intervint Jaz' pour me faire boire un coca à l'aide d'une paille.

Ca faisait une heure trente que je fixais cet écran et je n'avais toujours aucune explication sur le plaisir féminin, chez une humaine et non un animal. Jasper changea à nouveau de disque.

- Les choses sérieuses vont commencer petit frère ! Sourit Emmet en gratouillant mon cuir chevelu.

- On passe à quoi maintenant ? Soupirai-je.

- Le vrai sexe ! L'académie du sexe ! S'écria le babouin baraqué.

- C'est quoi ça encore ?

- Le top du porno. Tous les détails en gros plan... Tu vas ressortir de cet appartement la tête pleine d'idée sur "comment faire jouir Bella" !

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Un petit coussin pour cacher ton entrejambe ? Me proposa-t-il alors que le blond hydratait à nouveau mes pupilles.

- Je vais le tuer ! Je savais que j'aurais dû m'abstenir ! Pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça à toi ?

- Parce que je suis le meilleur ! Rigola-t-il. Allez, Eddy, tu vas aimer la petite Sofia et ses couettes !

Le film commença et je dus m'avouer que certaines caresses m'étaient inconnues... Enfin, je n'y aurais pas pensé tout seul. La façon de titiller les mamelons, le lobe de l'oreille, la clavicule, même le nombril pouvait être une source de plaisir...

- Tu peux me détacher maintenant ? Demandai-je calmement.

- Non, attends encore ! Gouttes, Jaz' !

En dix minutes, je connaissais toutes les caresses dédiées au sexe féminin, avec les doigts, les lèvres, le menton et la langue...

- C'est bon, maintenant tu me lâches ? Réitérai-je.

- Ferme ta bouche et apprécie ce que tu vois sur cet écran...

- Mais, j'en ai marre d'être dans cette position. Me plaignis-je.

- On pourrait peut-être le libérer ? Plaida mon beau-frère.

- Non, j'ai pas encore pris la photo de toute façon.

- Une photo ? M'étonnai-je. Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben, faut pas oublier ce moment, mon gars ! Regarde ça, Sofia est une vraie tigresse... Bella t'a déjà fait tout ça ?

- De quoi j'me mêle ? Ca te regarde pas !

- Oh, allez, tu peux bien nous confier quelques trucs sur votre sexualité !

- Nan ! J'te demande pas ce que te fait Rose !

- Oh, mais ma Rosie me fait ces petits coups de langue sur les... !

- Je veux rien savoir sur ma soeur, Emmet ! S'offusqua Jasper.

- Oh, fais pas ta chochotte Jazzy !

- Et elle te mord aussi le sexe de cette façon ? Insistai-je pour les énerver.

- Oh ouai ! Ca elle le fait trop bien...

- Putain, Emmet, si tu ne te tais pas, j'éteins ton fichu DVD ! Le prévint Jasper.

- Calme, mec... Eclata de rire l'ours brun.

Le film se termina sur un orgasme phénoménal des deux protagonistes... Mais, les deux idiots s'en allèrent en cuisine, me laissant dans le même état qu'avant.

- Mais vous allez me détacher, bordel ? Criai-je à leur attention.

- Deux minutes, mec ! Répondit Emmet la bouche pleine de nourriture.

- J'arrive ! Je pensais qu'Emmet le ferait avant de dévaliser le frigo.

Jasper me retira tous les liens ainsi que le scotch. Je me frottais nerveusement les yeux et remis quelques gouttes pour voir correctement.

- Alors, tu crois que tu vas y arriver avec Bella ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

- J'espère...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ces choses-là s'apprennent en pratiquant et en étant à l'écoute du désir de sa partenaire.

Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas demandé des conseils à lui, et rien qu'à lui ?

- Questionne-la pour savoir de quoi elle a envie... si tu vois qu'elle veut se caresser, intercepte sa main et fais-le à sa place. Demande-lui de te montrer ce qu'elle aime. Vous avez besoin de discuter, sans honte. Je suis certain que t'avais pas besoin de cette soirée. Mais c'était quand même marrant de voir Emmet s'amuser et ta tête face à l'écran.

- Tu sais que t'es aussi débile que lui ? Mais merci pour les conseils de fin de soirée.

- De rien vieux !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et mon hôte n'eut pas besoin d'aller ouvrir. Alice apparut suivie de ma Bella. Celle-ci vint me voir directement et me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser.

- Hey les tourtereaux, on se calme ! Attendez d'être seuls chez vous, ok ? Intervint Emmet.

Bella s'écarta doucement de moi et regarda partout autour de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec ces cordes ?

- Merde, j'ai oublié de prendre la photo ! S'écria le gros balourd.

- Tant pis, Rose t'attend alors dépêche-toi ! Le prévint Alice.

- Tu as les yeux tout rouges, mon chéri, t'es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta ma douce.

- Oui, c'est juste qu'on m'a forcé à regarder certaines choses. Grimaçai-je.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de votre soirée !On peut rentrer ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée. Me sourit-elle en saisissant ma main.

- Bonne nuit les amoureux ! Ricana Emmet en haussant les sourcils. 


	25. Sorcière ?

Bonsoir !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de Promesse... Et oui, déjà ! Je pense avoir fait le tour de cette fic.

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu. La vie n'est parfois pas simple et un pc capricieux aime rajouter une dose d'énervement.

Merci à Asilis pour sa correction ! Fidèle au poste comme toujours...

Les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à la grande SM. L'histoire est à moi.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 25: Sorcière ?**

**POV Bella**

- Dis-moi, Edward, tu t'es bien amusé ce soir ? Demandai-je en m'arrêtant au feu rouge.

Il se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire craquant pendu à ses lèvres.

- Mais bien sûr ma chérie ! Si tu trouves qu'être ligoté à un fauteuil, les paupières fixées avec du scotch pour que je ne les ferme pas et devoir regarder des DVD sur l'éducation sexuelle humaine et animale, ainsi qu'un film pornographique très détaillé... Si tout ça est génial, alors je me suis follement éclaté ! Ironisa-t-il.

J'étais tellement sous le choc du résumé de sa soirée que ma mâchoire ne voulait pas se refermer.

- Bella, le feu est vert. M'informa Edward.

Je redémarrais aussitôt, mais, encore ébahie, je ne cessais de le zieuter toutes les cinq secondes. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges...

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu dis la vérité, là...

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je mente ? Et, en plus, pour inventer ça, il faut l'avoir vécu, tu crois pas ?

- Je suis désolée, mon amour. Compatis-je.

- Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, mon cœur. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui aies donné cette charmante idée à Emmet ? Me sourit-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il le paiera, crois-moi ! Je te vengerai... Foi de Swan.

- Outch, mon égo en prend encore un coup.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, cette soirée, bien qu'Emmet ait oublié de prendre une photo, était assez dégradante. Et, là, savoir que ma fiancée veut prendre ma défense... Je me sens comme une demoiselle en détresse. Se moqua l'étalon à mes côtés.

- Idiot, va ! Dis-je en lui mettant un petit coup de coude.

- De toute façon, c'est de ma faute. J'ai cru judicieux de demander un conseil à mon frère, croyant qu'il serait assez adulte pour m'aider et j'ai eu le droit à... ça.

- Et bien, on va voir si cette soirée DVD t'a appris des choses. Souris-je en me garant dans l'entrée de garage.

- T'es une coquine en fait ! Déclara-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

**POV Edward**

Allongé sur le lit, pendant que ma belle était sous la douche, je rêvassais à notre futur, notre avenir, des enfants riant aux éclats... J'aimais cette idée, j'en avais drôlement envie avec ma Bella.

- Tu dors les yeux ouverts ? Minauda Bella, que je n'avais pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain.

- Ouai, et je rêvais même de toi ! Déclarai-je en ouvrant les bras.

Elle s'allongea tout près de moi, la tête sur mon torse et j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle.

- Dis, Bella, on n'en a pas vraiment reparlé mais j'aimerais savoir... Hésitai-je.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en dessinant des petits cercles doux autour de mon nombril.

- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir dit oui ? Me lançai-je enfin.

- Pour devenir ta femme ?

- Ouai...

- Sache que je ne regrette absolument rien. Je t'aime trop pour refuser de toute façon. Répondit mon ange en relevant son visage.

Bella remonta le long de mon corps et vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, très tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur, plus que ma propre vie, tu es mon monde, tu...

- Edward ? Me coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai compris ! Rit-elle. J'ai vraiment hâte de devenir ta femme et je me fiche complètement de ce que les gens diront à mon sujet. Je suis veuve et je fais ce que je veux. Et, la seule et unique chose que je désire, c'est toi. C'est devenir Madame Edward Cullen et te donner de beaux enfants.

- Moi aussi, je veux tout ça... Soufflai-je, ému.

- Alors, montre-le moi.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Ok, il fallait que je me concentre, je devais montrer à ma Bella ce dont j'étais capable à présent. Ou plutôt ce que j'avais appris grâce à mon idiot de frère.

Une petite idée germa dans mon esprit et je me levai illico du lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Bella.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens de suite.

Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et, après avoir inspecté deux étagères sans succès, je trouvais enfin mon bonheur. Je retournais dans la chambre en courant, priant pour que ma douce ne se soit pas assoupie.

- Ca y'est, me revoici ! M'exclamai-je en sautant sur le lit.

- T'es bien en pleine forme tout à coup ! Me fit-elle remarquer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au radio-réveil, 2h53. Exact, ma fatigue n'avait plus lieu d'être.

- Je peux faire la grasse matinée, j'ai pas de rendez-vous demain. Pour le moment, j'ai envie de m'occuper de ma future femme, alors on oublie le réveil ! Dis-je avant de débrancher l'appareil.

- Et ta future femme en est plus que ravie ! Sourit ma Bella.

- Alors elle va se retourner sur le ventre et se laisser faire.

- Avec plaisir !

Je débouchais rapidement le flacon d'huile de massage et m'en versais quelques gouttes dans le creux de ma main. Je frottais un peu mes paumes afin de réchauffer le liquide.

- Prête ?

Pour toute réponse, je n'obtins qu'un petit couinement. Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses fesses alors qu'elle repoussait doucement ses cheveux de son dos. Je posais mes mains, enfin, sur sa peau nue et commençais par caresser sa nuque puis ses épaules, déposant un baiser par-ci par-là. Ma déesse gémit sous mes doigts et ça regonfla un peu ma confiance en moi. Je continuais mon parcours, dessinant chaque cm2 de sa peau.

- Oh oui, c'est tellement bon... Soupira-t-elle.

- Et ce n'est que le début ma puce.

Je roulais un peu plus fermement sa peau entre mes doigts, remontant sur ses flancs. Je m'activais encore quelques minutes avant de l'embrasser dans le bas du dos.

- Mmmh, j'adore ! Soupira Bella. A mon tour !

Alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser, je l'en empêchais aussitôt.

- Pas question ! Cette nuit c'est pour toi, rien que pour toi.

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de 'mais', c'est moi qui décide.

- Bon, ok ! Fais ce que tu veux de moi...Capitula-t-elle docilement.

_" Allez, Cullen, tu peux le faire ! "_ Me rassurai-je intérieurement.

Je décidai, tout compte fait, de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma magnifique fiancée.

Je laissai, quand même, Bella se remettre sur le dos et m'allongeai à ses côtés, afin de la regarder et pouvoir la caresser sans contrainte. Mes doigts la touchèrent à peine que déjà elle gémit. Ça, ça m'encourageait à progresser. Ma bouche suivit le tracé de ma main, frôlant son visage, son cou, ses seins, son nombril... Je remontai avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour, car je savais qu'il causerait ma perte si je m'en approchais maintenant.

- Edward... Touche-moi... plus fort... Je vais devenir... folle à ce ry... thme-là ! Se plaignit mon amour en se déhanchant contre moi.

Bella voulut poser ses mains sur mes fesses mais je lui en refusai l'accès.

- Edward ! Chouina-t-elle comme une enfant réclamant sa poupée préférée.

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre... Soupirai-je avant de la bâillonner de mes lèvres.

Ma bouche quitta la sienne et se dirigea lentement sur ses tétons durcis de désir. Je les léchais, les mordillais tendrement avant d'en suçoter les pointes fièrement dressées.

- Oh oui ! S'écria Bella.

Son corps nu ondulait encore plus contre le mien, touchant mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. Je ne pus éviter un grognement de franchir mes lèvres.

- Prends-moi, Edward, tu en as autant envie que moi... Allez...

- Chut !

Je me positionnai alors entre ses jambes, mais, au lieu de la pénétrer, je descendis mon visage le long de son corps de déesse, m'arrêtant juste à son bas ventre.

- Mais... Protesta-t-elle encore.

- J'ai dit: CHUT ! Soufflai-je sur sa féminité.

Son sexe était entièrement épilé et je me mis à le lécher du bout de la langue, insistant sur le clitoris. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent. Je lui permis, enfin, d'enfouir ses mains dans mes cheveux. Alors que je fis tournoyer ma langue un peu plus durement sur son petit paquet de nerfs ultrasensibles, j'aurais presque crié de douleur. Mon ange avait empoigné ma tignasse dans ses petites mains et, alors que l'orgasme la submergeait, elle avait tiré si fort que je m'imaginais déjà devoir vivre avec deux trous parmi mes cheveux.

- Oh mon dieu... C'était... WAOUH !

- Mais ce n'est pas fini. Déclarai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Nuit blanche orgasmique alors ?

J'acquiesçai et me mis à genoux sur le lit, l'attirant à moi afin qu'elle prenne la position que j'envisageais.

Je ne sais pas d'où me venait cette fougue, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas car Bella avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier. Je la saisis par les hanches et la pénétrai sans attendre. Seuls nos gémissements et les claquements de nos corps, qui se rencontraient rapidement, se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. J'accélérai encore mes va-et-vient. Mon souffle se saccadait et ma douce criait presque pour que je la laisse atteindre l'orgasme immédiatement. Quelques mouvements supplémentaires et sa jouissance déclencha la mienne.

Après de longues minutes de caresses pour apaiser un peu nos corps, je l'entendis me dire, alors que je pensais qu'elle s'était endormie:

- Donne-moi tout de suite une date pour notre mariage !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Alors, ça y'est ! Tu passes une nuit agréable et il faut que je devienne ton esclave sexuel à vie.

- Hé, j'ai pas dit ça ! Protesta mon adorable amour.

- Non, mais avoue que ça prête à confusion quand même. Me moquai-je gentiment. Et, sinon, tu me donnes quelle note pour cette soirée ?

- Donne-moi une date si tu veux t'approcher de moi à nouveau. Insista-t-elle, ignorant ma question.

- Du chantage ? M'étonnai-je en riant.

- Bien sûr ! Plus le jour de notre union sera proche, plus tu profiteras de mon corps. Dit Bella en balayant sa silhouette de la main droite.

Je baissai un peu la tête et vins mordiller la peau douce de son cou.

- Mords-moi ! Gémit-elle en souriant.

- Tu sais que ça fait mal ? La taquinai-je.

- Je m'en fiche du moment que c'est toi qui le fais.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, et ma virilité se réveilla illico. Bella le remarqua aussitôt. Elle me repoussa.

- Mais !

- Une date sinon abstinence. Lança-t-elle, têtue.

- Euh... Samedi prochain. Proposai-je.

- Tu plaisantes ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Non, ça te laisse une semaine pour tout préparer. 

- Tu ne plaisantes pas, alors.

- Du tout. Tu veux une date rapide, je t'en ai donné une. A toi de voir.

- J'accepte.

- C'est vrai ?

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris. Quelle femme accepterait d'organiser une cérémonie de mariage, qui plus est la sienne, en une semaine ?

- Oui, Alice, Rosalie ainsi que ta mère seront ravies de m'aider.

Je l'attirai à moi, la faisant me chevaucher.

- Dans une semaine, tu seras Madame Edward Cullen. Isabella Cullen. Déclarai-je, rêveur.

- Bella Cullen. Me reprit-elle.

- Pas de problème, j'aime toutes les versions du moment que tu sois mienne.

- Je t'aime tellement Edward. Dit Bella en caressant mon visage.

- Et moi donc... Soufflai-je. Je t'ai tant attendue.

- Je le sais. Je m'en veux tellement...

- De quoi ? Questionnai-je, même si je me doutais de sa réponse.

- De ne pas être revenue avant. D'avoir cru ma mère. De m'être mariée à Paul, alors que je n'en étais même pas amoureuse.

Je sentis quelques gouttes tomber sur mon visage.

- Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as cru bien faire. Tu as vécu, tout simplement.

- Mais pas toi... Renifla-t-elle. Tu m'as attendue toutes ces années, tu n'as profité de rien, tu t'es coupé du monde, de ta famille.

- C'était mon choix, Bella. Je savais, au fond de moi, que tu reviendrais.

- Imagine que je sois devenue laide en vieillissant, loin de l'image de cette petite fille que tu connaissais.

Je ris en la voyant grimacer.

- Tu aurais toujours été ma Bella.

- Mouai, tu dis ça parce que je suis potable...

- Je dis ça parce que tu es toi et que je t'aime. Et, aussi, parce que tu m'as toujours aimé, depuis le début.

- Comment en es-tu si sûr alors que je ne l'étais pas en revenant à Forks ?

- Facile, tu n'as jamais quitté cette coccinelle.

Oh mon dieu ! Quel imbécile je faisais !

Je me relevais derechef sans la ménager et descendis, nu comme un ver, dans le salon. Je me saisis de mon blouson et attrapai le petit écrin carré en velours blanc dans la poche intérieure. Je grimpai les marches de l'escalier 2 par 2 et retrouvai ma brune.

- Je suis un idiot ! M'exclamai-je en me mettant à genoux près du lit.

- Première nouvelle.

- Crois-moi, je le suis. J'ai oublié de faire un truc très important.

- Lequel ?

- Ca.

Je lui montrai l'écrin et l'ouvris, lui faisant découvrir un diamant rose monté sur un anneau en or.

- Oh, mince... C'est trop beau ! S'émut-elle.

- Cette bague te plait ?

- Elle est sublime ! Il ne fallait pas, mon cœur.

- Je te signale que tu es ma fiancée, pour une courte durée certes, mais toute fiancée doit porter une bague digne de ce nom.

Un long baiser me fit taire jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Bella se fasse entendre.

- Qui peut déranger les gens à 4h00 du matin ? Râla Bella.

- Je ne sais pas, moi, mais Alice pourrait faire ça.

Elle prit son portable sur la table de chevet et grimaça.

- Ta sœur. M'apprit-elle en prenant l'appel.

_"- Alice ? L'accueillit-elle gentiment._

_- ..._

_- Et c'était quoi ton rêve ?_

_- ..._

_- Mmmmh, ok._

_- ..._

_- Ton rêve était fabuleux mais on en reparle tout à l'heure, d'accord ?_

_- ..._

_- Oui, apporte le petit-déjeuner, ou plutôt le dîner car on est très occupés en ce moment et, ce, pour plusieurs heures encore. _

_- ..._

_- C'est tout à fait ça ! Bonne journée Alice !"_

- Alors que voulait-elle ?

- Connaître la couleur pour la robe des demoiselles d'honneur car, dans son rêve, on se mariait samedi prochain !

- Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? Une sorcière ? M'écriai-je, choqué encore une fois par le don de ma demi-sœur.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Le dernier chapitre est en route... Il est dur à écrire car je ne veux pas d'une fin mariage, enfant, la vie belle...lol

Mais n'ayez pas peur, je serai gentille, ou pas... Je ne sais pas où me portera mon inspiration.

ROBisous et merci de votre fidélité.


	26. Ta promesse

**Bonjour !**

**Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre de ma fic... Et oui, ça a mis du temps à venir. Mais c'est là... Je ne vous en dis pas plus, sauf que je ne vous fais pas mes adieux car il y aura peut-être un épilogue, m'enfin, vous verrez ça à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous en voulez un.**

**En tout cas, un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, pour votre patience et votre fidélité.**

**Merci à Asilis pour sa correction et à: **Anais88, Liily54, Claire91, Helimoen, Ranianada, Emy299, SweetyMarie, Doudounord, Vivibatta, Vinie65, Joannie28, Lapiaf8, LyraParleOr, Ulkan13, Halay, Fan-par-hasard21, Chriwyatt, Nanieninie, Calimero59, Hp-drago, Oliveronica cullen massen, LuneBlanche, Space Bound Rocket, Erika shoval, Cathou3, Tacha vaillant, Habswifes, Jackye, Magicvanille, Lolie111, Lenerol, Miiss88, Anges0112, PatiewSnow, Milju, Atchoum16, MselleMiya, Elodie Breuse, Lili70, Ilonka, Lily-Rose-Bella, Pierard85, Aliiice, Ousna, Galswinthe, Sarinette60, Grazie, Bella-lili-rosecullensister, Ludivine28, VenusCapri, Emichlo, Kinoum, Aelita48, cOrnii, Iena -Ina933-, Caropat07, Coco-des-iles, PrincessCC, Clairouille59, Aliecullen4ever, butterfly971, Liki0da, Clemeria, et Lia3011.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours et à l'infini à la grande SM.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 26**: Ta promesse...

**POV Bella**

- Oh mon dieu ! C'était fabuleux mon chéri... Soufflai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Edward m'embrassa encore une fois sur les lèvres avant de s'écrouler, complètement nu et en sueur, à mes côtés.

- Ce fut partagé Madame Cullen. Me sourit-il d'un air coquin.

J'entrelaçai nos doigts et ancrai mon regard au sien.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi. Tu te rends compte que, ce soir, la plus belle femme qui existe sur terre est devenue "Ma" femme... Je vis un rêve grâce à toi.

- J'étais belle grâce à Alice et Rose.

- Non, tu as toujours été belle, et encore plus depuis que tu m'appartiens.

- Vantard ! Je parie que, toi, tu as toujours été aussi beau ?

- C'est de naissance ! Rigola mon homme.

Je lui administrai une petite tape sur le torse et il éclata de rire.

- Je t'aime mon amour et cette journée aurait encore eu plus de charme si...

- Si ma mère n'avait pas débarqué. Le coupai-je.

- Ben, tu te rends compte qu'elle est apparue pile poil au moment où le pasteur demandait à l'assistance si quelqu'un était contre notre union ?

- Je sais. J'ai l'impression qu'elle aime soigner ses entrées.

- Heureusement que le confrère de mon père l'a emmenée rapidement.

- Non mais tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Que je n'avais pas le droit de tromper Paul et que la bigamie était interdite. Elle pense réellement que mon ex est toujours en vie. Déclarai-je en secouant la tête.

Deux personnes avaient dû s'allier pour la maîtriser tellement elle était hystérique. Et, d'abord, comment avait-elle appris pour notre mariage express ?

- T'inquiète, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Tu es à moi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Déclara Edward avant de m'embrasser.

- Seulement jusqu'à là ? Donc, s'il y a un paradis et qu'on s'y retrouve, je pourrais draguer tout ce qui bou...

- Toute l'éternité ! Tu m'appartiens pour l'éternité entière. S'empressa-t-il de m'interrompre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'étais la femme la plus chanceuse au monde, Edward était l'être le plus parfait qui existait ici bas et il était à moi, rien qu'à moi...

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions mariés et la vie avec LUI, en tant que Monsieur et Madame Cullen était un rêve. Il n'y avait pas de personne plus aimante et agréable qu'Edward au quotidien, j'en étais certaine.

- Bella, redescends un peu sur terre, veux-tu ? Me secoua Alice.

- Quoi ? Tu disais ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Carlisle vient d'appeler. Il veut te voir tout de suite. Dit-elle en secouant son téléphone devant mes yeux.

- Il a appelé quand ? L'interrogeai-je en me levant de ma chaise.

- Il y a à peine une minute. Tu n'as même pas entendu ma superbe sonnerie ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Euh... non. Répondis-je en enfilant mon manteau.

- Je suis sûre que tout le Starbuck a entendu Katty Perry et son "I kissed a girl". Chanta ma belle-soeur.

- Tu viens avec moi ? La questionnai-je.

- Je ne peux pas, Jaz' a besoin de moi pour sa réunion.

- Ok. Je t'appelle plus tard. Dis-je en lui claquant une bise sur la joue.

- Bye, ma belle.

Arrivée à côté de ma voiture, je fis demi-tour. J'avais oublié de demander le lieu du rendez-vous. Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'Alice était déjà face à moi.

- Tu dois le rejoindre dans son bureau à l'hôpital, Bella. Sourit-elle sans stopper sa marche.

Après avoir refermé ma mâchoire et cligné des paupières, je montais en voiture. Décidément, cette petite brune m'épatera toujours...

Je toquai directement à la porte du bureau de mon beau-père, sans avoir pris le temps de m'arrêter à l'accueil. De toute façon, il m'attendait.

- Bonjour Bella. Tu as fait vite.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, s'il savait que je n'avais même pas entendu son appel, trop occupée à fantasmer sur son fils.

- Bonjour Carlisle. J'étais au Starbuck avec votre fille, à deux rues d'ici. Vous vouliez me voir en urgence ?

Malgré qu'il m'ait demandé à plusieurs reprises de le tutoyer, j'en étais incapable. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé dans le coin salon de son bureau. Il prit place face à moi et riva son regard au mien.

- Je voudrais te parler de ta mère.

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en soupirant. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre parler d'elle.

- Je sais que tu lui en veux beaucoup pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, et je comprends. Le souci c'est qu'elle a été reconnue inapte à prendre soin d'elle par tous les spécialistes qui l'ont vue ces derniers jours. Elle sera placée dans un centre d'ici quelques heures.

- Bien. C'est ce dont elle a besoin.

- Et, vu que tu es sa seule famille, elle est à ta charge désormais, enfin tu en es responsable légalement parlant, sauf si tu souhaites la mettre sous tutelle.

- Euh, non, tant que je ne suis pas obligée de la voir, j'accepte de gérer sa vie.

- Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Bella.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est normal.

- Quand même. Maintenant, elle souhaiterait repartir à Phoenix, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Eh bien, si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, faites. Trouvez-lui un centre là-bas.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, tu es très compréhensive. Me dit-il en me souriant.

- Carlisle, je peux vous poser une question ? Tentai-je.

- Oui, bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. Elle te considère comme son bébé, toujours mariée à Paul. Elle méprise Edward... Grimaça mon beau-père. Je crois que c'est le plus pénible à écouter pendant les entretiens. Elle a vraiment une dent contre lui et ne se rend pas compte du bonheur que vous vivez. Elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle est fixée sur ses idées.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Renée n'avait plus toute sa tête... Si seulement elle avait été normale, elle constaterait d'elle-même à quel point Edward est parfait pour moi... Je saluai rapidement Carlisle et mis fin à notre entretien. Je n'avais qu'une hâte: retrouver mon époux.

J'étais à mon neuvième patient de la journée lorsqu'Emmet déboula dans mon cabinet sans frapper, le visage complètement défait.

- Que se passe-t-il, Emmet ? M'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

- Vous voulez que je sorte ? Proposa Monsieur Hopkins, allongé sur le siège.

Je me levai de mon tabouret et m'avançai pour me retrouver face à mon beau-frère. Celui-ci ne disait toujours rien et avait le regard hagard. Angéla passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas... Peux-tu amener deux cafés, s'il te plaît ?

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule d'Emmet, l'incitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise devant mon bureau.

- Parle-moi, tu me fais peur !

Pour toute réponse, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Je commençai à paniquer sérieusement. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je fus surprise d'apercevoir Rose. Elle se jeta au cou de son homme et murmura des choses à son oreille que je ne comprenais pas.

- Mais, MERDE, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? M'écriai-je.

Je vis Monsieur Hopkins mettre son manteau et s'éclipser en me faisant un léger signe de la main.

- Bella ! S'écria Alice en entrant à son tour.

Elle vint m'enlacer avant de se mettre, elle aussi, à pleurer. Je la repoussai aussitôt.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ?

Les trois visages se relevèrent d'un coup, et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

- C'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ? Pas lui... Sanglotai-je à mon tour.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, complètement anéantie.

- Bella ?

Je relevai illico la tête au son de cette voix.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Je n'ai rien mon amour...

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Personne ne dit rien. Tout le monde est en larmes mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... Soupirai-je, un peu rassurée par la présence d'Edward.

Celui-ci regarda un à un les membres de sa famille en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait commencer à parler lorsque Jasper débarqua à son tour dans mon espace de travail.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu... Souffla-t-il en venant enlacer Alice. Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

- Je vais bien, pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je ne parle pas de toi... Elle n'est pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il à Edward.

Mon mari secoua négativement la tête.

- J'allais justement lui annoncer.

Ils avaient l'air tous si tristes. Qu'était-il encore arrivé ?

- Esmée est en salle d'opération. M'annonça Edward.

- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Elle n'était pourtant pas malade !

- Ce n'est pas des suites d'une maladie, mais plutôt à cause d'un accident. Ajouta-t-il.

- Oh mon dieu ! M'écriai-je en mettant mes mains devant ma bouche.

- Elle est allée rejoindre mon père à l'hôpital, il devait terminer son service mais il y a eu une urgence... Du coup, elle est allée rendre visite à ta mère, avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée à Phoenix. Mais ta mère n'a pas été très contente de la voir débarquer dans sa chambre...

- Qu'a fait Renée ? Paniquai-je à nouveau.

- La porte n'étant pas fermée, ta mère a expédiée Esmée dans le couloir puis l'a... poussée dans les escaliers...

Mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites, ma bouche ouverte sous le choc... Renée avait osé faire une telle chose ?

- Sortez tous ! Hurlai-je. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Partez !

- Mais mon amour... Tenta de me calmer Edward.

- Non ! Va-t-en toi aussi ! Comment peux-tu encore me regarder après ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tenta Jasper.

- Sortez !

- Non, Bella. Tu fais partie de notre famille, on reste soudés. Intervint Rosalie.

- Ma mère est un monstre ! Sanglotai-je. Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça à Esmée ? Ne restez pas avec moi, retournez au chevet de votre mère. C'est une honte que vous l'ayez abandonnée pour venir ici.

Emmet se leva brusquement de sa chaise et vint me claquer une gifle magistrale sur la joue, sous le regard médusé des Cullen.

- Mais...

- Ferme-la Edward ! Ta femme pète un câble... Allez, dépêchez-vous, on repart à l'hôpital. Annonça-t-il en me regardant.

- Tu te libères ? Me demanda mon époux.

- Non, je ne peux pas vous accompagner, je n'ai pas le droit... Bafouillai-je en baissant la tête.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà j'étais balancée sur l'épaule de mon beau-frère.

- T'es une Cullen et les Cullen se serrent les coudes. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus voir ta mère !

J'hochai silencieusement la tête.

- Alors, viens la voir chez les flics avant qu'ils ne la bouclent définitivement. Je peux te reposer, tu vas venir sans te rebeller ?

- Oui. Murmurai-je.

Edward se saisit immédiatement de ma main, attrapa mon sac et mon manteau.

- Angéla, peux-tu annuler tous les rendez-vous, s'il te plaît ? On a un gros problème de famille. Expliqua Jasper en passant dans l'entrée.

- D'accord, pas de problème. Acquiesça-t-elle rapidement. J'espère que ça va s'arranger.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le commissariat, une foule y était amassée, des pompiers et une ambulance étaient également présents. Nous avançâmes doucement, ne sachant si nous pourrions passer et entrer dans le bâtiment.

- Bella ? S'écria tout à coup Alice en venant vers Edward et moi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda mon mari.

- C'est... C'est Renée...

- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? M'énervai-je en lâchant la main d'Edward.

- Tout ce monde, ce personnel soignant, c'est pour elle.

Emmet arriva à son tour, suivi de Rosalie et de Jasper.

- Ils veulent te voir, Bella. Je leur ai dit que tu étais sa fille. Me prévint mon beau-frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu... Tu dois identifier le corps, même s'ils savent déjà qui elle est, c'est pour confirmer.

- Ma mère est... morte ?

Emmet opina de la tête. C'était un cauchemar. Ma vie était un cauchemar... Charlie, Paul, Renée et peut-être Esmée... Mes jambes vacillèrent et je m'écroulais dans les bras de mon mari.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, complètement déboussolée, perdue, ne reconnaissant que vaguement les choses qui m'entouraient. C'était ma chambre... ma chambre d'étudiante. Je n'y comprenais rien. Absolument rien du tout. Je me levai rapidement de mon lit une place et courus jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bain. Etait-ce possible ? Où était la réalité ? Avais-je pratiquement 30 ans ou seulement 19 ? Je me pinçai, la douleur était bien réelle mais... Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Comment différencier les rêves de la réalité ? Ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve... Cette vie à Forks, Edward interné, mon père décédé récemment au lieu d'il y a une dizaine d'années, mon mariage avec ce Paul ? Ma mère se suicidant... Oh mon dieu, je devenais folle !

Je me posai sur ma chaise de bureau et cliquai sur la page d'accueil de mon ordinateur portable. Ma mère m'avait juré que mon père était mort et qu'on avait dû quitter la maison en catastrophe. Je tapais Charlie Swan dans la barre de recherche Google, plusieurs réponses s'affichèrent devant mes yeux. J'approfondis en ajoutant Forks. Et, là, la photo de mon père apparut. Une photo de lui, vieilli de quelques années, avec en titre 'Le shérif de Forks a encore aidé les policiers de Seattle'. L'article était paru il y a deux jours. Et cette date confirma que je n'avais que 19 ans. Je n'étais pas dentiste, je n'étais pas retournée à Forks, mon père n'était pas mort, et Edward... il ne devait pas être cloitré dans un centre. Il n'y avait donc pas d'Alice ni d'Emmet... J'avais imaginé ce mariage, ce bonheur, cet amour... C'était pas possible !

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'heure. 23h23. Ni une ni deux, je fis une seconde recherche sur le net afin de trouver le numéro de téléphone des Cullen à Forks. Je notai les 10 chiffres et sortis dans le couloir. Je toquai à la première porte que je vis. Des bruits se firent entendre, ainsi que des insultes envers la personne qui osait la réveiller.

- Quoi ? S'écria ma voisine de chambre en furie.

Emy avait les cheveux en pagaille, une nuisette très courte et des pantoufles lapin aux pieds. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente de me voir, ça j'en étais sûre, mais elle avait ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Bella, j'ai sommeil alors accouche ! Grogna-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin de ton téléphone, s'il te plait. Déclarai-je en la suppliant du regard.

- Mais t'as vu l'heure ? Tu veux appeler qui ?

- S'il te plait, Emy, c'est super important. L'implorai-je.

- Ok... Souffla-t-elle.

Mon amie, car oui elle l'était, se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à son bureau et revint vers moi. Elle me tendit son i-phone et me dit:

- Tu peux l'utiliser pendant une heure, mon forfait se renouvelle demain et j'ai encore du temps d'appel. Maintenant, je vais me coucher ma belle.

- Merci infiniment.

- C'est bon, je peux faire ça pour toi, hein ! Sourit-elle. Oh, rends-le moi demain, je ne t'ouvrirai plus avant 7h30, alors pas la peine de revenir tout de suite.

Je posai une bise sur sa joue et repartis dans ma chambre.

Je m'installai sur mon lit et fixai le numéro. Il était très tard, mais je devais le faire maintenant. Il fallait que je sache. J'appuyai alors sur le bouton vert et entendis la sonnerie. Une... Deux... Trois... Qua...

- Allo ? Me répondit une voix d'homme ensommeillée.

- Bonsoir, est-ce que je suis bien chez les Cullen ?

- Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

- C'est Isabella... Isabella Swan.

Un silence me fit face. Est-ce que c'était Carlisle ? Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de moi ? Ca faisait quand même 12 ans qu'il ne m'avait pas vue...

- Vous êtes toujours là ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Oui.

- Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, ou plutôt que vous répondiez à mes questions. S'il vous plait, c'est très important.

- D'accord. De toute façon, je suis réveillé maintenant. Chuchota-t-il.

- Voilà, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si mon père est toujours en vie ou pas.

- Charlie ?

- Oui.

- Bien sûr qu'il est vivant ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il était mort et que c'était pour cette raison qu'on avait déménagé à Phoenix.

- A Phoenix ?

- Oui, je sais, c'est très loin de Forks. Alors, mon père est toujours vivant ?

- Il est en pleine forme. Complètement anéanti par votre fuite, mais en vie.

- Elle m'a menti...

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Mon papa était vivant et je l'avais toujours cru mort et enterré. Pourquoi Renée avait-elle fait ça ?

- Isabella ?

- Oui ? Reniflai-je.

- Tu es où exactement ?

- Dans ma chambre étudiante à l'université.

- Tu vas revenir à Forks ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour faire le trajet. Auriez-vous le numéro de téléphone de Charlie, si non, je ferai une nouvelle recherche sur le net, c'est pas grave...

- Pourquoi as-tu appelé ici au lieu de chez lui ?

Sa voix me parut tout à coup bien plus jeune qu'au début. Carlisle parlait plus clairement.

- Je ne sais pas... Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Je venais de faire un rêve bizarre, tellement réel en fait, je voulais une confirmation, alors je suis allée emprunter un portable à une amie.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Charlie ? Insista-t-il à nouveau.

- Parce que je le croyais vraiment mort... et que vous étiez ma nouvelle famille dans ce rêve, que j'étais enfin heureuse... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Sanglotai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolée, excusez-moi Carlisle...

- Bella, je ne suis pas Carlisle.

- Pardon ?

- C'est moi, Edward.

Je restais sans voix face à cette révélation. Il parlait. Il vivait chez ses parents.

- Bella ?

Je ne pouvais toujours pas répondre, mes pleurs étouffaient ma voix, m'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Bella, dans quelle université es-tu ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait.

- Il n'y en a... qu'une... à Phoenix... Bredouillai-je.

- Ok. Je vais prévenir Charlie maintenant.

- D'accord, je vais garder ce téléphone toute la nuit, tu peux lui donner mon numéro ?

- Bien sûr. Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis heureux que tu aies appelé. Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais...

- Moi aussi, je suis contente, même si mon rêve me comblait de bonheur, savoir que tu n'as pas souffert de mon départ me réjouit.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas souffert ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix bizarre.

- Ben, dans mon rêve, tu ne parlais plus, tu étais enfermé, mais il y avait une très belle fin...

- J'ai hâte qu'on se voit, Bella, qu'on se raconte tout depuis ton départ... Souffla Edward.

- Moi aussi.

- Il faut que je raccroche pour appeler ton père.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup... Bonne nuit quand même.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, elle va être excellente je crois.

Des coups sur la porte me réveillèrent. Zut, je m'étais endormie ! J'allais ouvrir...

- Bella ?

Un homme moustachu me faisait face. Je le reconnus immédiatement.

- Papa ? C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oh mon dieu, ma petite Bella... Oui, c'est bien moi ! S'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

A nouveau, les larmes me submergèrent. Mon père était bien là, en chair et en os, vivant.

- Chut, ma belle, calme-toi. Ca va aller maintenant, je suis là... Me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, papa.

- Moi aussi. Je t'ai cherchée pendant si longtemps. Dès que j'ai su que tu avais contacté les Cullen, j'ai pris le premier avion. On était si pressés de te revoir !

- Qui ça "on" ? Demandai-je intriguée.

- Edward et moi.

Je me défis de son étreinte et tournai la tête. Mon regard rencontra deux émeraudes identiques à ceux de mon rêve. C'était mon Edward, l'exacte réplique. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et passait la main dans sa tignasse cuivrée. J'avançai d'un pas et il en fit de même.

- Je peux ? Questionnai-je, hésitante.

- Bien sûr ! Rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Je me jetai littéralement contre son torse et il m'enveloppa de sa chaleur.

- Edward...

Il embrassa mon front tout en me serrant fort contre lui. J'étais bien...

- Ma Bella... Tu es enfin à ta place... avec moi. Soupira-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux et les ancrai aux siens. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait de l'amour pour moi dans ces iris ?

- Si tu savais tout ce que ce petit Cullen nous a fait subir pendant ton absence... Intervint mon père.

Edward me regarda avec un sourire en coin puis zieuta mon père.

- Elle devait tenir sa promesse, il fallait bien la retrouver.

Je rougis derechef en pensant à cette promesse. " Quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec toi ! "

- On était des enfants Edward.

- Et, alors ? Une promesse c'est une promesse. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je t'ai attendu Bella, toujours...

Je portai la main à mon cou et lui montrai mon trésor.

- Je ne l'ai jamais retirée. Cette bague était tout ce qui me restait de toi. Moi aussi, je t'ai attendu...

- Bon, les amoureux, on arrête les déclarations. Bella, fais tes bagages, tu rentres à la maison. Je préviendrai ta mère une fois dans l'avion... Elle verra ce que ça fait.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Bon, pour info, cette fin n'était absolument pas prévue. Je comptais terminer cette fic sur le décès de Renée et l'annonce d'une grossesse... Hum, de Bella bien sûr.

Mais, voilà ce que ça donne quand on ne fait aucun

A bientôt et Basket reviendra très vite...

J'ai également une idée pour une autre fic, mais j'attendrais d'avoir plusieurs chapitres avant de poster, pour ne pas avoir ce pb de page blanche.

ROBisous à toutes !


	27. A vos votes !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà, le vote pour le concours d'OS a commencé.

J'espère que vous serez nombreux(ses) à me soutenir et à venir voter.

Le vote se trouve là: http: / / www . unpeud electur e. com / article-i -love-you -for-a- long-time -les-votes -72 889167 . ht ml (retirez les espaces)

Pour lire ou relire mon OS "Un coeur en souffrance" c'est ici: http :/ /ww w. fanfiction . net /s /67 8733 3/ 1 / (on retire encore les espaces)

ROBisous et à très vite pour des nouveaux chapitres !

Et Bon 1er Mai !


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou...**

**Alors, voilà, l'aventure Promesse se finit aujourd'hui avec ce dernier chapitre, ou plutôt épilogue. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et vos reviews. Grâce à vous, je suis allée au bout de cette fic, malgré les incertitudes et les pages blanches. Vous avez été tellement nombreuses à me supporter, c'est très touchant... Et jamais une mauvaise review. Alors, MERCI !**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_**Epilogue**_

**POV Bella**

Ca faisait déjà un mois que j'étais à Forks, et j'étais heureuse, même sous la pluie journalière.

Lorsque Charlie avait appelé ma mère, cette dernière lui avait raccroché au nez, il avait juste eu le temps de lui dire que je partais. Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Et je n'avais pas essayé de la joindre non plus... pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je m'étais inscrite à la Fac de Seattle pour la rentrée prochaine. En attendant, je passais mes journées avec mon père, ce dernier avait pris un congé exceptionnel pour s'occuper de moi. Edward passait toutes ses soirées en ma compagnie. Il était encore au lycée, en terminale, d'ailleurs ça me donnait une petite idée. Il était 16 heures et il finissait dans trente minutes. J'enfilai mes converses, attrapai mon blouson accroché dans l'entrée et pointai mon nez dans le salon.

- Papa, je sors.

Charlie releva à peine les yeux de l'écran, trop pris par son match de Football Américain.

- Tu veux les clés de ma voiture ?

- Je n'ai pas le permis, mais c'est gentil de proposer.

- Quoi ? Renée ne t'a pas inscrite ? S'insurgea-t-il.

- Non. Elle disait qu'elle était là si je voulais me rendre quelque part.

- Ouai, elle voulait que tu dépendes d'elle, c'est tout.

- Peut-être...

- Ok. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

- Y'a pas de danger, c'est moi qui fais le repas.

Je le vis sourire discrètement sous sa moustache.

- Si Edward arrive, je lui dis quoi ?

- Je vais le chercher au lycée.

- Oh... Pas de raccourci dans la forêt, hein !

- Papa ! M'écriai-je, mal à l'aise. C'est pas comme ça entre nous, on est juste amis.

- Mais oui... Soupira-t-il.

Je secouai la tête et sortis de la maison.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, je ne m'étais encore jamais aventurée jusqu'au lycée. Je ne connaissais qu'Edward et j'étais plutôt timide, ne désirant pas me faire remarquer. Je n'avais pas encore raconté mon rêve à mon ami, malgré ses demandes incessantes. C'était gênant quand même...

Je marchais tellement vite qu'on aurait pu croire que je courais. Ca me fit sourire car je n'étais pas du tout sportive. Mais j'avais si peur qu'on me remarque ou de rater la sortie d'Edward que je fonçais. Oh mon dieu ! Et si jamais il avait une petite-amie ? Si elle était mécontente de ma venue ? Je n'y avais pas pensé... On ne parlait pas de ces choses-là ensemble. Il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir, le parking du lycée se tenait face à moi, minuscule comparé aux établissements scolaires que j'avais connus.

- Bonjour !

Je sursautai derechef, ne m'attendant absolument pas à trouver quelqu'un si près de moi. Une fille brune refermait le coffre de sa voiture.

- A-Alice ? M'étonnai-je lorsque je vis complètement son visage.

Elle me regarda interloquée.

- Oui, c'est bien mon prénom, mais je suis certaine qu'on ne se connaît pas.

- Euh, oui, en effet. Bafouillai-je. En fait, c'est très bizarre, et tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais j'ai rêvé de toi. Enfin, tu faisais partie de mon rêve, en plus âgée.

- Oh, j'adore ! S'exclama-t-elle en me fonçant dessus.

Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière mais ne pus l'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu me raconteras tout, tous les détails de ton rêve. Sourit-elle en me lâchant.

- D'accord, si tu veux.

- Sinon, que viens-tu faire ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans le coin.

- Je viens faire une surprise à un ami.

- Tu ne serais pas la Bella d'Edward ?

- Si, enfin son amie.

- Mouai, pas très convaincant mais je vais y croire si vous y croyez vous-même...

- Quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Moi, je suis venue récupérer mon petit-copain.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est blond, grand, calme et qu'il s'appelle Jasper... Vois-tu, là, je me sentirais vraiment étrange.

- Eh bien, je confirme, tu es certainement la fille la plus folle que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

- Bon, dis-moi tout de suite si Emmet et Rosalie vont sortir de ce bahut, que je ne passe pas pour une cinglée totale.

- Mon dieu ! Couina-t-elle. Je t'aime à la folie !

- Merci, mais ça ne me dit pas si je vais les voir dans quelques secondes.

- Non.

- Ouf ! Ils n'existent pas ces deux-là... Rétorquai-je la main sur le coeur.

- Bien sûr qu'ils existent, mais ils ne sont pas au lycée. Rosalie est la soeur de Jasper et Emmet, son fiancé, est mon cousin.

- Un colosse brun et un mannequin blond ? Interrogeai-je.

- Exactement ça !

Quelques lycéens apparurent dans la cour et je vis ma nouvelle amie sourire béatement. Le dénommé Jasper, identique à celui de mon rêve, accourut dans notre direction et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as fait la connaissance d'Alice ?

Edward était là, seul. J'étais soulagée mais rien ne me disait qu'une fille n'allait pas surgir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il s'approcha de moi et vint poser ses lèvres sur mon front. Comme d'habitude, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- Ben ça alors, Cullen n'est pas gay ! S'exclama un gars en passant près de nous.

Edward lui sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Jacob.

- Tu nous présentes ? Tenta son ami.

- Si tu veux te faire tuer par Leah, sans problème. Mais, juste pour info, elle arrive.

- Oups ! Bon, je file ! Grimaça le dénommé Jacob.

- Et toi, pas de copine jalouse qui va sauter sur Bella ? Intervint Alice.

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez d'avoir posé cette question.

- Aucune. Sourit à nouveau Edward.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentis plus légère tout à coup et j'eus l'impression qu'une boule venait d'éclater dans ma poitrine.

- C'est pourtant pas les filles qui manquent. Déclara Jasper en fixant un point derrière moi.

Edward se raidit instantanément à mes côtés.

- Sois gentille, Bella, aide-le à les faire fuir. Murmura Alice à mon oreille.

Waw... Moi, la banale Bella Swan, devais faire fuir des filles ? Outch...

- S'il te plaît, Bella... Me supplia-t-elle de son regard doré.

- Laisse tomber, Ali'. J'ai l'habitude. Dit mon ami, agacé.

- Une ex jalouse ? Questionnai-je.

- Non ! S'écria-t-il. J'ai pas d'ex.

- Juste des filles folles de lui. Ajouta Jasper.

- Folles tout court. Rétorqua Edward.

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais je sais pas comment...

Edward sourit et m'enlaça sans prévenir, posant son visage dans mon cou.

- Aie l'air heureuse que je te tienne comme ça. Chuchota-t-il contre ma peau.

Je frissonnai.

" - J'y crois pas ! Souffla une fille en passant derrière nous.

- Elle sort d'où celle-là ? Continua une autre.

- T'as vu comment elle est fringuée cette plouc ? Ajouta une troisième voix."

- Ne les écoute pas...

- Mais...

- T'es la plus belle, Bella. Dit-il en m'embrassant sous l'oreille.

- C'est bon, elles sont parties ! Nous prévint Alice.

Cependant, mon ami ne me relâcha pas tout de suite. Au contraire, j'eus l'impression qu'il me serrait encore plus fort et qu'il respirait fortement mon odeur.

- C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais il pleut de plus en plus. Ricana Jasper.

- Désolé. Murmura Edward en s'écartant doucement.

- Pas grave.

Alice et son petit-ami montèrent dans leur voiture et Edward se saisit de ma main pour récupérer sa Volvo.

- Alors, qu'as-tu envie de faire ? Me demanda-t-il une fois à l'abri.

- C'que tu veux, du moment que j'ai le temps de préparer le repas.

- Ok, je t'emmène chez moi alors. Il est temps que tu me racontes ce fameux rêve !

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez les Cullen, il se gara et nous fit entrer dans son immense maison de style colonial. Nous nous installâmes, face à face, autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine.

- Tu vois, ta maison est la seule chose qui n'est pas identique à mon rêve.

Pour seule réponse, il arbora un adorable sourire en coin. Edward ouvrit les placards et le réfrigérateur, en sortit toute sorte d'aliments et les éparpilla entre nous.

- Sers-toi. M'invita-t-il en prenant une pomme bien rouge.

- Merci.

Biscuits à la fraise, brioches, barres chocolatées, fruits divers, lait et soda. J'aimais tout ce qu'il y avait et il le savait pertinemment. Je décidai de l'imiter en choisissant une pomme.

- Tu es drôlement sage, Swan ! Se moqua-t-il, gentiment.

- Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas toujours manger des sucreries.

- Vrai. Approuva mon ami.

- Tes parents ne sont pas encore là ?

- Non, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Son portable se mit à vibrer près de son verre.

- En parlant du loup...

Je décidai de me lever de table afin de le laisser discuter avec l'un de ses parents. J'en profitais pour inspecter, à nouveau, la salle à manger, là où étaient exposées toutes leurs photos de famille.

- On était beaux, n'est-ce pas ? Apparut Edward.

En effet, juste sous mes yeux, il y avait un cadre avec un petit garçon aux yeux verts et une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Ils se tenaient la main, prenant la pause devant le piano.

- Tu as toujours été plus beau que moi, Cullen. Ironisai-je, même si je le pensais vraiment.

- Pff, Bella, tu ne te vois pas clairement. Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Je suis sûr que, demain, tous les gars du lycée me harcèleront pour avoir des infos sur toi.

- N'importe quoi ! Contestai-je. Au fait, que voulaient tes parents ?

Une petite diversion ne faisait pas de mal...

- Hum, ils vont rentrer tard. Un collègue de mon père les a invités à dîner.

- Eh bien, tu mangeras avec nous.

- J'accepte. Sourit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Il me fit signe de le rejoindre, j'avançai doucement, sachant que le moment était venu de m'expliquer sur ce rêve, si réel. Je respirai un grand coup et commençai mon récit.

L'arrivée de Jasper pour m'annoncer le décès de Charlie alors que je le croyais mort depuis dix ans. Mon mariage raté. Mon divorce. Mon diplôme de dentiste. Mon débarquement à Forks. La rencontre avec Carlisle à l'épicerie. Alice. Emmet et son immense chien. L'institut. La re-découverte d'Edward, replié sur lui-même. Les chansons. L'ouverture de mon cabinet. Angéla. Rosalie. Lui qui s'ouvre à nouveau et rentre chez lui. Notre premier baiser. Son travail en tant qu'auteur/compositeur. Notre relation. Le retour de Renée. Notre mariage. L'accident d'Esmée et le suicide de ma mère. Puis le réveil...

- Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne savais plus où était la réalité. J'ai vérifié sur le net ainsi que mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais complètement perdue. Tous ces gestes, j'aurais pu les faire dans mon rêve également.

- Je veux bien te croire. C'est époustouflant.

- A qui le dis-tu ?

- On était heureux ? Me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

- Si tu savais à quel point c'était fort. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un rêve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment dire ? C'était un amour indestructible, éternel... magique.

- Et tu n'y crois pas ?

- Imagine que je ne connaisse jamais ce genre d'amour, je serais frustrée à vie.

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ?

- Non, et toi ? Mentis-je.

- Si, mais un amour à sens unique qui ne s'est jamais concrétisé.

- Oh, elle ne t'aimait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie.

- Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir. Compatis-je.

- A un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

- Peut-être que si tu lui avais avoué tes sentiments, elle serait restée.

- Bella, c'est de toi que je parle. M'avoua Edward.

Je restais sans voix. Edward m'observait intensément, comme s'il avait peur que je me sauve en courant.

- Tu étais jeune, ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfant. Déclarai-je, sûre de moi.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, de mon côté aussi la séparation avait été difficile, nous étions si proches, si connectés. Depuis nos retrouvailles, je ressentais des choses nouvelles pour lui. Je rougissais à chaque fois qu'il me souriait. Certains de ses gestes, comme quand il passait la main dans ses cheveux, faisaient faire l'élastique à mon coeur. Sa voix était douce et, soyons honnêtes, Edward était terriblement sexy.

- Bella ? M'appela-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me zieuter comme si tu allais me sauter dessus, ça m'arrangerait. Rit-il.

- Excuse-moi. Dis-je en piquant un fard.

- Dans tes pensées ?

J'opinais d'un mouvement de tête.

- J'y étais ? Parce que, franchement, j'adore ton rêve, malgré les petits soucis...

- Petits ? Tu plaisantes ? Même Paul meurt. D'ailleurs, Emily, Sam et lui me sont inconnus.

- Oui, mais on s'aimait d'une façon incroyable...

- T'es jeune, Edward, tu vivras bientôt la même chose. Le rassurai-je en me levant.

- Peut-être mais ce ne sera pas pareil.

- Allez, Charlie va s'inquiéter si je ne mets pas en route vite fait les marmites !

- Ok.

Nous remîmes nos blousons et reprîmes la route dans sa confortable voiture argentée. Edward était, étrangement, silencieux, l'air absent. Cela continua tout le long du repas. Il répondait sans grand enthousiasme aux questions de mon père. Il m'aida néanmoins à faire la vaisselle.

- Je vais rentrer maintenant. Déclara-t-il en reposant le torchon à vaisselle.

- Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas regarder le film avec moi ou le match avec mon père ?

- Je ne veux pas déranger.

- Dis pas de bêtises ! Match dans le salon, film dans ma chambre. Je te laisser réfléchir pendant que je vais prendre une douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, queue de cheval haute et débardeur/short enfilés, je poussai la porte de ma chambre. Personne. Leurs voix, discutant des joueurs, se firent entendre. Une boule dans ma gorge prit naissance pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'allumai la télévision et m'installai sous ma couette, télécommande en main. "Le 5ème élément" débuta mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je me sentais seule. Savoir qu'Edward était dans ma maison mais pas près de moi me faisait mal. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse, aucun garçon, à part lui, ne m'avait tenue dans ses bras, ne m'avait embrassée. J'avais envie de tout ça avec lui, qu'il me tienne fort contre son torse comme sur le parking tout à l'heure. Je ruminais. Je voulais descendre et l'obliger à me suivre, qu'il s'intéresse à moi et pas à ce stupide match. Est-ce que c'était à moi de le rejoindre, de faire comme si voir des gars courir sur un terrain me plaisait ? Non. Je devais être plus forte que ça, après tout, je lui avais laissé le choix. J'attrapai mon oreiller et le tins de toutes mes forces contre moi, ça me calma un peu. Je commençai à zapper lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Je voulais faire ma snobinarde et l'ignorer, mais mes yeux me trahirent en se posant sur lui.

- Ton match est fini ? Marmonnai-je.

- Non. Ton père s'est endormi et je ne suis pas très Base-Ball. M'expliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- Alors pourquoi t'as regardé ?

- Parce que Charlie me l'a proposé et j'ai pas osé refuser.

Je me décalai lentement, ravalant le sourire qui voulait à tout prix s'afficher sur ma bouche, afin de lui laisser une place dans mon lit et soulevai une partie de ma couette.

- Je vais prévenir mes parents que je risque de m'endormir chez toi. Sourit-il en prenant son téléphone.

- Sage décision, on sait tous les deux que mon matelas est plus confortable que le tien.

En fait, en un mois, on s'était déjà endormis trois fois dans mon lit. Charlie nous avait surpris mais ne nous avait pas réveillé, il avait simplement averti les Cullen. Il avait confiance... pour le moment.

Son SMS envoyé, Edward retira ses baskets et s'installa près de moi.

- Ton film est terminé ?

- Non, je suis pas emballée.

- Le titre ?

- Le 5ème élément.

- Mais c'est un film culte ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer.

- Ben, la preuve... Rétorquai-je en levant la télécommande.

Hop, je zappai à nouveau sans fixer l'écran, montrant que je me moquais complètement du film.

- Eteins la télé si y'a rien qui te plaît.

- Non. Je me sens moins seule grâce à cette boîte à images. Débitai-je sans réfléchir.

- Tu te sens seule ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Euh, c'est que... t'étais avec mon père, et je me suis sentie seule. Avouai-je, penaude.

Sans me prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras et me força à coller mon nez contre son torse.

- T'es pas très tendre, Edward. Ralai-je, mal installée.

- Excuse.

Il relâcha la pression et je me positionnai plus confortablement. Mon ami se saisit de la télécommande et enclencha la veille, ce qui nous plongea dans le noir. Je voulus bouger pour allumer la lampe de chevet mais il m'en empêcha.

- Laisse, on est bien comme ça.

En effet, j'étais bien, très bien même. Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux, les battements désordonnés de son coeur, ses mains dans mon dos, ses doigts y faisant des cercles. Je ne voulais plus jamais bouger.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas d'ex petite-amie... et toi ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Non plus.

- Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse ? Réitéra-t-il.

- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, si, de toi. Mais on était trop jeunes. D'ailleurs, comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours ta bague.

- C'est vrai.

Ses doigts se déplacèrent rapidement et vinrent me chatouiller en trouvant la chaine, puis la coccinelle.

- Waw, ça fait bizarre quand même... Souffla-t-il.

- Tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû la garder ?

- Oh non, c'est plus que je ne l'aurais espéré, surtout après cette séparation et toutes ces années. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle pacotille ait autant d'importance à tes yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de la pacotille, Edward. Dis-je en me libérant de son étreinte. C'est l'objet le plus important de toute ma vie.

- Mais elle n'a pas de valeur. Insista-t-il.

- Aucune somme d'argent ne pourra la remplacer. M'énervai-je.

- Ok... si tu le dis c'est que c'est vrai. Mais, quand tu auras un petit copain, je doute qu'il apprécie ton attachement à ce bijou.

- C'est qu'il ne sera pas fait pour moi alors.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ? M'agaçai-je.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Choquée, je ne voulais pas répondre. Si je disais oui, il se sauverait peut-être en courant.

- Bella, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de savoir.

Mon silence persista, ce qui voulait tout dire vu que je ne le contredisais pas.

Toujours plongés dans l'obscurité, je sentis ses mains bouger et venir caresser mon visage. Sa respiration, à l'écho de la mienne, se fit difficile.

- Je vais t'embrasser, Bella. A 3, je poserai mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu as donc 3 secondes pour t'enfuir. Chuchota-t-il.

Avais-je envie de m'éloigner ?

- 3... 2... 1... Compta-t-il.

Il ne prononça pas le dernier chiffre. J'étais paralysée, incapable de prendre une décision. Ou, peut-être, n'avais-je pas envie de m'enfuir, tout simplement. Sa bouche frôla lentement la mienne, aussi légère qu'une plume. Je la sentais à peine. Contre toute attente, l'indécise que j'étais crocheta ses mains autour de sa nuque et se colla davantage, désirant plus de contact. Je souhaitais le sentir encore plus que cette simple caresse. Mes lèvres se mouvèrent plus durement sur les siennes et je l'entendis gémir. Mes doigts s'aventurèrent dans son épaisse chevelure cuivrée et je le rapprochai contre moi. Le baiser se fit plus tendre, plus langoureux, sa langue vint timidement rencontrer la mienne. C'était un délice...

Lorsque nous dûmes nous séparer afin de reprendre notre respiration, je me mis à maudire notre humanité. Maintenant que j'avais goûté à ses lèvres, je ne voulais plus qu'il s'éloigne.

- Je sais que c'est rapide, mais je t'aime Bella. Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés c'est encore pire.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Confessai-je sans crainte, car oui, je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine à présent.

- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, si tu savais.

- Alors, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

- Ca fait des jours que je me retiens de te frôler, de t'embrasser, de te serrer contre moi. J'avais si peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose.

- Et si j'avais dit non ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- J'envisageais d'entrer dans les ordres. Je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi...

- Et patati et patata... Maintenant que vous vous êtes enfin avoué vos sentiments, ce serait sympa, pour le vieux père que je suis, que vous dormiez. Bonne nuit les enfants !

- Oh mon dieu ! Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder en face. Marmonna Edward.

- Il n'a peut-être pas tout entendu. Risquai-je pour le consoler.

- Vieux mais pas encore sourd, ma chérie ! S'écria mon père du couloir.

Je me lovai un peu plus dans les bras de mon petit-ami et posai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Edward. Dis-je tout bas.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime les enfants. Bonne nuit !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

A très vite pour d'autres aventures, notamment Basket-Ball qui est loin d'être terminée !

Des énormes baisers !


End file.
